Fates That Comes Naturally
by Niingx
Summary: What happens when the Bladebreakers meet another team who had about the same qualities as them but with a slight unique difference... Please see message
1. The Change Of Rules

Fates That Comes Naturally  
  
By Darkpsychic  
  
Copyright 2002-2003  
  
All rights reserved  
  
* * *  
  
Brief Summary: What happens when the Bladebreakers met another team who had just about the same qualities as them- a cold "take no prisoner" leader, brilliant bladers and a know-it-all researcher in the team. The only difference is that the team are made up of only girls. Will the Bladebreakers finally met their match when the two teams met on their way to the World Championship and when there is a slight change in the competition rules.  
  
Warning: This is quite a long fic and once school reopens I wouldn't be able to update that often so please bear with it. However I will definitely finish this fic!  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: Hiya! This is my first Beyblade Fanfiction and since I haven't watched all the episode yet, so it's kinda hard to write this but I tried my best okay? To be honest, I've only watched until the Asian Tournament when I wrote this so I got most of my other info from reading. Hope it's not too far from the real one.  
  
Kai: Are you going to start writing or what? Some of us need to train!  
  
Darkpsychic: Don't be such a spoilsport Kai, it's my first Fanfiction so let me say something first.  
  
Kai: Whatever  
  
Darkpsychic: Grrr. be like that again and I'll make Ray the main character instead!  
  
Kai: @_@  
  
Ray: Dun drag me in!  
  
Darkpsychic and Kai stares.  
  
Ray: Ok, I'll keep quiet.  
  
Tyson: Darkpsychic does not own Beyblade but she do own the rest of the new characters you will see in it.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1 ~The Change Of Rules~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh man!" moaned Max as he and Kenny tried to wake up the sleeping Tyson. Tyson was shook to and fro but all they got was a snore in reply.  
  
"Why don't you just throw water on him" the laptop suggested.  
  
"Dizzi, that's not very nice", said Kenny.  
  
"I know that Chief, but it should work"  
  
"I doubt it. Tyson would probably just think he's swimming"  
  
"What do we do now? If Tyson doesn't wake up soon, we'll going to be late!" Max moaned again.  
  
" How about using the scent of Tyson's top 10 favourite things?" suggested Ray who just entered the room.  
  
"WHAT?!" asked the two boys in unison.  
  
"Pancakes. Watch me." Ray told them and then revealed a plate of steaming hot pancakes from behind his back.  
  
The trio watched as the scent of the pancakes floated towards Tyson's nose and the blue haired boy was up in an instant.  
  
"PANCAKES!" shouted Tyson, wide-awake. Max giggled. "That's one good way to wake Tyson up."  
  
"What if we ran out of pancakes?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"Why did you asked?" said Kenny.  
  
"Judging from that appetite of his, I seriously doubt that the plate of pancakes is going to last more than ten seconds."  
  
"Come on Dizzi, I can't help it if my appetite's big. I'm just born like this." Tyson protested with his mouth already full of pancakes.  
  
" I think I get your point Dizzi." Kenny replied. Ray and Max sweatdrop.  
  
"Kai says he will meet us at the front door later so we will have breakfast. HEY!" Ray shouted suddenly at the sight of the near empty plate.  
  
"Ray, don't tell me our portion of the pancakes was on that plate too." Max asked nervously. Ray nodded with a sigh.  
  
"WHAT?! TYSON YOU ATE OUR PANCAKES TOO!" Max thundered. "See? My point exactly, " the laptop told them.  
  
No one was listening for the trio had jumped onto Tyson to save the last slice of pancake.  
  
~~MEANWHILE~~  
  
Kai was training in the training room located at the basement of the chalet they were staying in.  
  
/That Tyson, can't he do anything better than sleeping/ Kai watched his blade spin round and round, avoiding all the obstacles he had set inside.  
  
/The rules have changed. If those amateurs don't train hard, they are never gonna pass the test. The last time I was in there only 6 out of the entire 500 passed, and four of them turned out to be the Demolition Boys/  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
" This a moment for you all to be nervous. You all will be worried to know that only 6 of you had passed this course." The main teacher-in-charge told the crowd.  
  
"Aren't you worry Kai?" asked Spencer sarcastically, " you might just be among those poor little guys who failed this course."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "Hmph, you worry about yourself." /I'm genetically perfect. If anyone is going to pass, it definitely going to be me/  
  
"Spencer is just trying to console you, you are not going to pass Kai. You know yourself." Ian sneered.  
  
"Stop pestering me and start worrying for yourself. Even if you do pass, you might just get a pathetic 50%." Kai replied coldly.  
  
"We'll know pretty soon Kai, just because you're Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson and you were trained personally by Boris Balkov, doesn't mean you are perfect Kai." Bryan told him.  
  
"Shut up and see what happens." Shouted Kai through gritted teeth. /We'll see who gets the last laugh/  
  
Tala who was next to Kai remained quiet. /Kai is really something. From his pass performance, I doubt that he will fail/  
  
The teacher continued, " Now to announce the names of those who passed. Spencer with a passing rate of 74.8%."  
  
"See? My name was announced first. I'll never fail." Spencer boasted before he went up to receive his certificate.  
  
"Next, Bryan with a passing rate of 78.9%."  
  
Bryan grinned at Kai before going up the stage too. /Grrr. I'll get him!/ Kai thought as he stared angrily at the figure.  
  
"Thirdly, Tala, with a passing rate of 89.6%."  
  
Tala got up without a word and went onto the stage. "Guess it leaves me and you huh?" Ian told Kai, " Maybe you're pass after all, with a rate of 50%!" laughed Ian.  
  
/You just wait/ Kai simply kept his cool.  
  
"Fourth, Ian with a passing rate of 50%."  
  
Ian choked. "What?! This can't be!" he muttered. Kai smirked, " Just be happy that you passed."  
  
"At least I passed. Just to remind you Kai, only two places left. Better start praying." Ian sneered.  
  
/Man, I can't really have failed/ Kai started to tense. Ian's words were finally having an effect on him but he tried not to show it.  
  
"Finally, we have our top two scorers with a passing rate of 99.5%. Kari and Kai."  
  
Kai stood up, enjoying the look on Spencer, Ian and Bryan's faces as if Christmas was cancelled. At the other end of the hall, a girl with midnight blue hair stood up too.  
  
/A girl shared the same score as me. I thought girls don't even know how to launch a Beyblade/ Kai thought as he threw a glance at the girl who stood next to him after they got on stage.  
  
Surprised, he got a cold stare in return. "I don't know what you think of girls Kai, but I'm not what you think I am." The girl whispered as she walked passed him and got off the stage after everyone got their certificate.  
  
/How did she know what I was thinking, who exactly is she/  
  
"Congratulation Kai, you passed with such a high rate!" congratulated Ian with bitted sarcasm. Kai smirked.  
  
"Do you know who's that girl who got the same rate as me?" asked Kai as he caught sight of the girl again as she walked past.  
  
"That's Kari. Don't underestimate her just because she's a girl. She's one of the top bladers in this school and among the best. Voltaire Hiwatari tried to ask her to let Boris Balkov train her personally once but she refused." Tala answered.  
  
/A special girl. Grandfather had never ask anyone to be specially trained by Boris except me. Kari, I have a feeling I'll meet her again someday/  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
/Kari, I had always remembered that name. I'll battle her someday, to prove that I'm actually better than her/  
  
Kai launches his Beyblade again, this time destroying all the obstacles with Dranzer's flame. /Maybe Tyson and the rest will pass slightly after all. I wonder why the BBA changed the rules./  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Boys, I have something to announce." Shouted Mr Dickinson as he stopped the boys' game.  
  
"Sure!" answered Tyson almost immediately as he ditched his poker cards and rushed forward.  
  
Max sulked. " I was winning! I got a full house!" he moaned. Ray's eyes widened. " What?!"  
  
"Why the big shock Ray?" Kenny asked as he threw his card down also.  
  
"Because he got a straight flush chief," Answered his laptop.  
  
"Then I've got nothing to lose. Why didn't you tell me earlier Dizzi?" Max said as he ran happily to join Tyson. Ray sulkily followed.  
  
"Are you coming Kai?" asked Kenny as he stood up.  
  
"What cards have you got Mr Sourpuss?" Dizzi asked. Kai rolled his eyes and then threw down his cards for Dizzi to see before joining the rest. Kenny's eyes widened more than Ray's eyes did.  
  
"Oh my god." He murmured as he flipped through Kai's stack of cards. Kai got everything from a spade two to a spade ace. (A/N: In poker, two is the biggest and three is the smallest. That's what my dad told me o_0" so if it's wrong, don't blame me.)  
  
* * *  
  
"So what's the news?" asked Tyson impatiently after everyone had gathered at the front of Mr Dickinson.  
  
Mr Dickinson laughed. "No need to be so impatient Tyson. I'll telling you now. There's a slight change in the rules for the World Beyblade Championship you all will be joining." He told them.  
  
Everyone minus Kai exchanged glances. " What's the difference sir?" asked Kenny curiously. /Dizzi never told me about it/  
  
"You all have to go to a Beyblade school in Japan where everyone of you will have to complete a course." Mr Dickinson continued.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "The Beyblade School in Japan? The one that is located in Kyoto?" he answered.  
  
"Yes. After you completed the course, you will all be certified to go to America. Whatever challenge there will be in America remains a mystery until you all reach there." Mr Dickinson answered.  
  
" All we have to do is to pass this easy course and we are due for America?" Tyson asked, obviously amused. /A simple test like that would not be difficult for me/  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, " You think it's so easy? Hardly anyone ever managed to pass the course and the most number of people ever passed the course in a year was six." He told Tyson.  
  
Tyson fell off his chair. "You mean it?" he asked in disbelief. /Oh man, it can't be that hard/  
  
"It's true Tyson, I heard about it too." Ray answered. Kenny started typing to search for information on this school.  
  
"Tyson. It's positive, Dizzi and I checked it out. There are only two such schools in the world, one in Japan, the other in Germany." Kenny exclaimed after a while.  
  
"Now, now boys, don't start worrying. I have prefect confident in this team." Mr Dickinson assured them.  
  
No one responded. "We'll be leaving for Japan tomorrow so you all better go to sleep early. Don't worry too much." Mr Dickinson says after a while.  
  
"Ok." Everyone replied in unison and went into their separate rooms. /I have confident in you guys/ Mr Dickinson thought and went back into his room too.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~ "Tyson, we need to go now." Ray shouted as he tried to drag the boy away from the breakfast table. Kai had returned to the chalet after training in order to prepare for the Beyblade School they will be going.  
  
"What the hell have you guys been doing anyway?" Kai asked as his eyes trailed from the messy table to Tyson's mouth which is stuffed full of pancakes. /Maybe I was wrong about the part they were going to pass slightly, THEY ARE DEFINETELY NOT GOING TO PASS/  
  
"Sorry Kai but Tyson haven't finished his breakfast yet." Max told him and then had to rush to Tyson's aid when he suddenly choked.  
  
"We'll make it in time Kai if we set off now," Kenny reassured him, " The school's only a few metres away."  
  
"Hmph," was Kai's reply as he turned and went to the front door, " I'll go first if you don't mind, with that stomach of his now, I doubt that he can even walk." He said, before walking out.  
  
"Hey! *cough* What do you *cough* mean by that?! I can run even faster than you!" Tyson said before rushing after Kai.  
  
"Shouldn't we have called Kai back here earlier?" asked Kenny as he sweatdrop at the sight.  
  
"It would have save us some pancakes AND energy since Tyson will actually leave the table willingly," Max laughed. Ray smiled.  
  
"Let's go guys before we are the ones who will be late." Ray shouted as he headed out and chased after Tyson.  
  
"Coming right up!" Max replied and ran after him leaving poor Kenny trying to gather up his laptop.  
  
"Chief, aren't you going to run too? You are going to be late you know." Dizzi reminded him.  
  
"It's easy for you to say since I'm the one carrying you!" Kenny moaned and rushed after the rest.  
  
"Wait for me!" he shouted frantically as the Bladebreakers set off towards the first test that will led their way to the World Championship.  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: There! First chappie done! *beams*  
  
Tyson: I thought you say we were going to meet some new characters!  
  
Darkpsychic: Did I? *gives Tyson a blank look*  
  
Tyson: You did! You warned me yesterday when you caught me eating your sushi that you'll make sure that your new character will flatten Dragoon!  
  
Darkpsychic: Oh yah! Now I remember, thanks for the idea Tyson! *began to type in her laptop again*  
  
Kenny: You shouldn't have reminded her! Now I have to stay up all night to try and think of a combination that can actually save Dragoon.  
  
Tyson: *blinks*  
  
Max: Why don't we worry about that the next chapter?  
  
Darkpsychic: Anyone who wish to see what happens to Tyson for stealing my sushi, please review and I'll load the next chapter! R+R!  
  
* * * 


	2. Tyson Met His Match

Fates That Comes Naturally  
  
By Darkpsychic  
  
Copyright 2002-2003  
  
All rights reserved  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: No, no. The chapter's already finished Tyson and I won't changed it!  
  
Tyson: Plu-ese?  
  
Darkpsychic: N-O, no! That's what you get for stealing my sushi! You are getting flatten by Rena in this chapter.  
  
Rena: Who me? Hey you are not suppose to tell anyone until they read this chapter!  
  
Tyson: What?! I got beaten by a girl?  
  
Darkpsychic: *smirked* Tyson, just admit it. She's better than you.  
  
Tyson: *sulks*  
  
Darkpsychic: ^^ Now read on for Tyson's spectacular lost to Rena and find out who she is.  
  
Max: Darkpsychic does not own Beyblade but she do own the rest of the new characters you will see in it like Rena.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2 ~Tyson Met His Match~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ring." rang the bell signalling the start of the school, the Bladebreakers managed to reach there just in time.  
  
"Phew, that was close." Max commented. Everyone, except Kai and Ray, were panting after the run they did to make it to school in time.  
  
"Let's head to the classroom now, we don't want to be late." Ray told them.  
  
"Let me *pant* rest for a *pant*moment." Tyson asked weakly. Kai smirked, " Told you that that stomach of yours is going to drag you down."  
  
"Erm guys, I have a question here. Does anyone of you know the way to our classroom?" Kenny asked nervously.  
  
Max stared. "Didn't you already knew that Kenny? I thought you say you'll check it out!" he shouted.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" asked Ray as he stared at the enormous building behind them.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. " Follow me." He said and led them to through the doorways, which he remembered so clearly. /Nothing had changed much/  
  
"How did." Tyson began to ask suspiciously when Max covered his mouth. "Don't interrupt Kai now or we might be late for the first day." Max warned him. Tyson nodded and was quiet for the next few minutes. (A/N: Now that's rare. Tyson not talking for more than a minute ^^)  
  
"Here." Kai said as he led them into the hall where many other bladers had already arrived.  
  
"What?" the rest echoed in unison. /They don't have classrooms? That's weird/ the rest of them thought.  
  
" They don't use classrooms here." Kai told them, " They all meet at the hall since almost all the activities happen either at the training room or outside in open air."  
  
"Wow!" Kenny whispered as they all entered and sat at the corners.  
  
"Can I ask Mr Sourpuss something? Kenny's laptop asked.  
  
"What?" replied Kai.  
  
" How did you know all that Mr?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tyson exclaimed, " How did you know the way to the hall too!"  
  
"Well I." Kai started wanting to tell them that he had been here before when the teacher-in-charge came and went up the stage.  
  
"Welcome beybladers to our Beyblade School. I'm Mr Terasumi and I'll be your main trainer in this whole course you will be put through as a test." He told them after clearing his throat.  
  
Kai smirked. /At least they changed the teacher/  
  
"I'm aware that among this whole lot of you, there are already some of you who had gone through this course before and even two who passed." Mr Terasumi continued and then looked right at the place where the Bladebreakers were sitting.  
  
"Why is he looking at us?" Max asked and looked around, " anyone of you passed this course before?"  
  
Ray turned to look at Kai to see his reaction. /I think I know the reason why Kai knows his way so well/  
  
"Kai Hiwatari of the Bladebreakers and Kari Hiiragizawa of the Radicalz are the two honourable ones but I'm sad to say you two have to take the course again. Since the rules have changed considerably and the course is made easier so that more people would actually pass." He continued.  
  
The Bladebreakers turned to look at Kai, shocked. "Why didn't you tell us?" Kenny shouted as he started typing, " There wasn't any record of the six people who passed."  
  
"Man I can't believe it. Did I hear correctly Max?" Tyson exclaimed and asked Max.  
  
"Wow." was all Max could say.  
  
"So that's why you knew the way." Ray concluded. /My theory was right/  
  
Above all the commotion, Kai was trying to search for the midnight blue hair girl. /She's here with her team. Finally I can have a match with her/  
  
"What are you looking at Kai?" Ray asked as he noticed Kai scanning the crowd.  
  
"Nothing." Kai replied and then gave up. /Where is she? I have to battle her/  
  
"Now, the course is actually made easier and you can pass it as a team." Mr Terasumi explained after all the commotion stopped, " For example, in the test for agility, you might want to sent in the member in your team which has the fastest Beyblade and vice versa for the other test."  
  
"That's good news! I was getting worried." Kenny exclaimed  
  
"Oh Chief, what's there to worry? We will all pass with flying colours!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Hmph, can you even pass a normal school test Tyson?" Kai asked as he rolled his eyes at Tyson's comment.  
  
"Grrr. YOU!" Tyson started to growl and wanted to jump at Kai but was stopped by Max and Ray.  
  
"Chill buddy." Max said as he and Ray pulled him back.  
  
"So without further ado, we'll start the activities now. Since all of you don't know each other, except perhaps your own team, I suggest that all the teams would now go to the training room where you can battle with the rest and get to know each other better. You have two hours and then we'll meet back here." Mr Terasumi announced and then signalled the other teachers there to led the bladers to the training room.  
  
"YEAH! We can finally do some beyblading! I can't wait." Tyson cheered so loudly that other bladers nearby turned to look at his direction. Kenny and Max decided to drag him out before he makes more noise.  
  
"You coming Kai?" Ray asked as he was following the rest out.  
  
/Maybe I can find Kari out there/ "Ok." Kai replied and followed.  
  
* * *  
  
~~IN THE TRAINING ROOM~~  
  
"Go Ictric! Agility!" A blue haired girl commanded as her white Beyblade disappeared from sight.  
  
"Huh?! What happened?" her opponent stuttered as he struggled to look for the blade.  
  
"Wow, she's good." Kenny commented. The Bladebreakers had joined the crowd which was gathering around that particular stadium.  
  
"Yah, she had already beaten three opponents and she didn't even bother to relaunch her Beyblade!" Max added.  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything." Tyson told them and step forward as the girl's Beyblade knocked the other one straight out of the stadium.  
  
"I challenge you to a match." Tyson shouted and took out his dragoon.  
  
"Sure, just launch." The girl replied.  
  
"Aren't you going to relaunch?"  
  
"Just launch and stop talking."  
  
"If you think so." Tyson replied and launched his blade right into the stadium, " You are going to regret this."  
  
"Let's see who regrets what after this match ends. Ictric, agility!" the girl shouted and the blade disappeared like it had during the last match.  
  
"This is not going to work on Dragoon." Tyson told her confidently, " Dragoon, disappearing attack!"  
  
Dragoon immediately disappeared as Tyson had ordered and the girl's eyes widened. /This is not good Joy, not good/ she thought.  
  
"So now what are you going to do Joy?" a voice came in from behind Joy, and a girl with midnight blue hair stepped into sight.  
  
Kai's attention was suddenly brought to the match, which he was oblivious to all this time. /Is that. Kari? She looks so familiar/  
  
"Joy you underestimated your opponent again didn't you? You didn't relaunch your blade." The midnight blue haired girl said as she threw a glance at the so-call empty stadium.  
  
"I didn't know he could do that. he surprised me." Joy stuttered uncontrollably.  
  
"Call back your blade. You have already lost."  
  
"But. I haven't attack yet"  
  
"Don't you understand?" the girl asked coldly, " If you attacked then he would be able to see your blade, then you tell me who will be able to attack first."  
  
"She's right," Kenny whispered, " If that girl- Joy- attacked, Tyson would be able to see her blade and he would be able to counter attack it."  
  
"What if she doesn't do anything?" Ray asked.  
  
"Then her blade would stop sooner or later since she didn't relaunch it." Dizzi replied.  
  
Tyson, who was listening all these time, confronted the midnight blue haired girl. " I don't know why you think she will lose but I don't like your attitude."  
  
"So what if you don't? I don't care. Joy, take your blade and just come with me." She replied.  
  
"Ok." Joy said softly and called back her blade.  
  
"Hey we haven't finished yet! Who do you think you are anyway smarty-pants? Coming here and just tell Joy that she lost?" Tyson shouted when Joy took back her blade.  
  
"The name's Kari, and that was basic stuff that all beybladers should know. I'm surprised you didn't." Kari told him, " Let's go Joy."  
  
Joy bowed apologetically and was going to go off when Tyson shouted, " I challenge you! Kari or whatever your name is! If you think you are so good then beat me!"  
  
Kari turned and smirked. "Rena, you battle him. There's no need for me to lift a finger to defeat this guy so it wouldn't be a challenge. Matches that aren't challenging aren't for me."  
  
"Ok." Came a voice and the gang turned to see a black haired girl who they hadn't noticed before.  
  
"What do you mean by that! Too scared to battle me?" Tyson taunted.  
  
"I'm good enough for you. There's no need to bother our leader." Rena told him and prepares her grey coloured blade.  
  
"Ok, then I'll beat this Rena and make sure you come and battle me."  
  
"You are making the same mistake Joy made." "I did not underestimate you." Tyson protested.  
  
"You just did from the speech you made. Let's end this quickly." Rena told him.  
  
"All right! 3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!" Tyson shouted as he released his blade, " Go Dragoon!"  
  
"Go Trifol!" Rena shouted as she released hers too.  
  
"Disappearing attack!" Tyson shouted and Dragoon disappeared.  
  
"Agility!" Rena commanded and Trifol disappeared too.  
  
"So all your blades know this attack huh? Well it's not going to work." Tyson smiled, "Dragoon, Storm attack!"  
  
Dragoon appeared in its bit form and began to circle the stadium, creating a storm, which covered the entire stadium.  
  
" Like Kari had said, you already made a wrong move when you make your blade visible. Trifol, slash it!" Rena shouted.  
  
Trifol appeared in its bit form too- a brown fox with amazing speed- and headed straight towards the middle of the storm.  
  
"She has a bit beast too!" Max exclaimed, " Things are not looking good for Tyson."  
  
"In a hurricane, the weakest point is in the middle and that's where we'll slash." Rena said and in split seconds, Trifol headed to the middle of the storm and slashed the blade into two.  
  
'Game over." Rena concluded and her blade returned to her hand. Tyson looked at his broken Beyblade, " Oh man, you have to work overnight today chief."  
  
"Nice match. Sorry about your blade. What's your name?" Rena asked and reached out her hand.  
  
"Tyson. It was really a great one. No one had survived Dragoon's storm before." Tyson replied, taking the hand.  
  
"I'm honoured. Oh yah, this is Joy and that's our leader Kari." Rena introduced.  
  
"Hi." Greeted Joy brightly and shook Tyson's hand.  
  
"This is Max, Kenny, Ray and Mr Sourpuss." Tyson told her, pointing to the respective bladers.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Joy and Rena took turns to shake the other's hand but when they came to Kai, all they got was a 'Hmph' in return.  
  
"Wow, I see we have another Kari here." Joy whispered.  
  
Kai finally spoke up after all the thinking he had been making throughout the entire match, "I challenge you Kari."  
  
"This is rare, Kai is actually challenging a girl." Kenny murmured.  
  
"I think it's because Mr Sourpuss here wants to prove that he's better" Dizzi explained.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Since they managed to pass that extremely hard test, so I think Sourpuss wants to show everyone that Kari had passed by mere luck."  
  
"Now I remember! Mr Terasumi said that Kai and this girl-Kari- passed the test before!" Kenny exclaimed, hitting himself on his head.  
  
"Kari? Erm this Mr Sourpuss is challenging you." Joy said as she tapped Kari on the shoulder.  
  
Kari, who was already preparing to go, stopped in her tracks. " Are you challenging me because I share the same score as you last time Kai?" she asked as she turned and faced Kai.  
  
"Yes. I don't want to share a score with a girl." Kai replied coldly and took out his blade.  
  
"Then I decline it." Kari said flatly and turned away.  
  
"What do you mean?" shouted Kai angrily, stumped at being refused. /What the hell is she thinking/  
  
"As I have said last time Kai, I don't know what you think of girls, but I'm not what you think I am and I'm not agreeing to some stupid match to prove that girls are weak. We'll battle when we meet in a competition." Kari told him. /I know you are good Kai, but I'm not going to show you my bit beast and let you have the time to do research on it/  
  
"Kai was just busted." Tyson muttered in disbelief.  
  
"Shh. not so loud or you'll be the one busted next, by Kai!" Kenny warned.  
  
"This Kari is really like Kai. The attitude, everything is so similar." Ray murmured.  
  
"Let's go." Kari said and signalled Rena and Joy to follow, " Two hours already over."  
  
Joy waved to he Bladebreakers before she followed and Rena smiled and mouth 'Sorry about your blade Tyson'  
  
"So Kai, how does it feel to be busted?" Tyson mocked after Kari and the rest left.  
  
"Grrr. It's none of your business!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Don't push your luck Tyson." Max muttered and dragged him away before Kai could do any damage to him.  
  
"Should we go back to the hall now?" Ray suggested. /At least if they fight in the hall, there are more people to help/  
  
"I second that suggestion. Let's go now and stop disturbing Kai, Tyson!" Kenny shouted and helped Max drag him away.  
  
/Why did she refused? How did she know what I was thinking? Why./ Kai's mind was filled with thoughts as he followed the others, /Grrr. I'll get you for this! Kari./  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: Yes! Second chapter done. How's the feeling of being flattened by Rena?  
  
Tyson: When you said flattened, you never told me it meant my blade being sliced right in the middle!  
  
Darkpsychic: *blinks innocently* I didn't? Guess I forgot.  
  
Tyson: Anyway I really liked the part where Kai was busted.  
  
Kai: Grrr. YOU! *look murderously*  
  
Tyson: Time to run. *ran off*  
  
Kai: *turns to Darkpsychic* How dare you do this to me!  
  
Darkpsychic: *shake index finger* You saw what happened to Tyson when he makes me angry.  
  
Kai: Hmph, what can you do to me?  
  
Darkpsychic: *suggest innocently* Well. I can let you be flatten by Kari next.  
  
Kai: Don't even think about it!  
  
Darkpsychic: Don't you worry Kai, you and Ray are my favourite characters in the whole of Beyblade, I won't embarrass you much.  
  
Kai: Whatever. *goes off to train again*  
  
~~JOY COMES IN~~  
  
Joy: Can I say something?  
  
Darkpsychic: Sure, whatever you want.  
  
Joy: Ok, Kari wanted me to tell the reviewers that her name is pronounced as 'KE-RI' not 'KA-RI'.  
  
Darkpsychic: I cannot control the reviewers Joy, they can always say what they want.  
  
Kari: *enters* I don't care. I hate it that my name sounds like a dish (A/N: *whispers* You know. 'curry'?) when people mispronounced it.  
  
Darkpsychic: 0_o" Ok you win.  
  
Kari: Good. *walks off*  
  
Joy: Sorry about that. Kari always sounds like that. *follows Kari*  
  
Darkpsychic: *talks to no one in particular* Remind me next time not to create a character that sounds so similar to Kai! Hmm. *thinks thoughtfully* maybe I can make them into a couple. *starts typing again*  
  
Kenny: Since no ones free, I guess I'll end this. Be sure to look out for the next chapter when the real test finally begins! *suddenly remembers* Oh no! I forgot about Tyson's blade!  
  
* * * 


	3. The Test Begins

Fates That Comes Naturally  
  
By Darkpsychic  
  
Copyright 2002-2003  
  
All rights reserved  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: Kenny, have you fixed Tyson's blade yet?  
  
Kenny: I can't fix it at all! It's sliced right into two!  
  
Darkpsychic: Then make a new one for him! He's going to need one during the test.  
  
Kenny: *mutters* Why must you destroy his blade in the first place.  
  
Darkpsychic: He stole my sushi! That's why! I was just trying to teach him a lesson!  
  
Kenny: .  
  
~~RAY ENTERS~~  
  
Ray: I heard that the test was going to start soon and I'm going to be the first one to be tested.  
  
Darkpsychic: Dun blame me, blame Tyson. I was going to let him go first but since Rena sliced his blade, he can't.  
  
Ray: All right, all right. I'll go first. Make it easily will you?  
  
Darkpsychic: Mmm. I'll think about it.  
  
Ray: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kai: Darkpsychic does not own Beyblade but she do own the rest of the new characters you will see in it like Kari, Joy and Rena. *murmurs* Why must I do this?  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3 ~The Test Begins~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: We'll start with the Radicalz^^)  
  
"Kari, why did you decline Kai's challenge?" Joy asked as the trio walked back to the hall.  
  
"Because I cannot have them doing research on Shadow. When you know your opponent's bit beast but you opponent doesn't know yours, you will definitely have a head start." Kari replied.  
  
"So I was wrong to show them Trifol?" Rena asked worriedly.  
  
Kari smirked. " They might know one of our bit beast but we already know all of theirs. That's good enough for me."  
  
"Claire managed to find lots of information on those guys. It seems that they showed off their bit beasts almost as soon as they got them." Joy reminded Rena.  
  
"Oh yah, now I remember." Rena slapped her head.  
  
"The test is beginning soon and I want you to go for the speed test Rena. Think you can do it?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes. Trifol was not at all tired from the match just now, it was a quick win." Rena replied confidently.  
  
"Be careful Rena, they might be sending that Ray in the team. I heard that he's from the White Tigers before he joined the Bladebreakers." Joy warned.  
  
"Relax Joy, I'll be cautious. Let's go meet the others." Rena assured her.  
  
"Ok." Joy replied and they headed towards the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who are those two girls sitting near us? The brown hair one certainly looks like you Kenny, typing and typing without stopping." Tyson commented as he pointed to the brown hair girl who was typing in her laptop.  
  
The Bladebreakers had gone back to the hall and were now seated back at their original seats.  
  
"I didn't see them just now, they must have changed their seats with another team." Max joined in their conversation.  
  
"Why are there only two of them? I thought there must be at least three in a team?" Kenny asked as he looked up.  
  
"Oh chief, they might just be waiting for their team members there." Dizzi told him.  
  
"Want to go say hello?" Tyson suggested.  
  
"Sure! No harm making more friends! You two coming?" Max asked Kai and Ray.  
  
Ray shook his head, " Nah, I'm trying to figure out why that Rena's bit beast seem so familiar." Kai did not reply at all.  
  
" I'm coming with you." Kenny shouted and stood up with his laptop, " I'm kinda interested in what's she's typing."  
  
"Let's go then." Tyson exclaimed and led the way.  
  
"Hi, we're from the Bladebreakers and we were just sitting beside you." Max greeted as they approached the pair.  
  
/Bladebreakers? That's the team we were researching on/ the brown haired girl thought, " Erm hi. My name's Claire and this is Kate." She introduced, gesturing to the blonde girl next to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tyson and this is Max and Kenny." Tyson replied happily and shook their hands.  
  
"Can anyone introduce the computer here?" a voice came from the laptop Claire was holding.  
  
"Huh?" Max exclaimed, "I thought I just heard the laptop saying something!"  
  
"What kind of program are you using?" Kenny asked immediately and went over to examine the laptop. Claire and Kate sweatdrop. "This is Reni. He's a bit beast." Kate explained.  
  
"What?! Another bit beast got stuck in the computer?" Tyson said and looked over Kenny.  
  
"Hey Mister, I DID NOT got stuck in a computer! I like it here." Reni shouted.  
  
"That's sure the Reni I know." Dizzi suddenly said.  
  
"You know Reni?!" echoed Tyson, Max and Kenny.  
  
"You have a bit beast in the computer too?!" exclaimed Claire and Kate.  
  
"Hey chill. What's all the commotion just because there are two bit beast here in laptops?" Reni laughed.  
  
"You never told me that the Bladebreakers had a Dizzara in a laptop!" Claire scolded.  
  
"You never asked me Claire."  
  
"But you should have told me anyway."  
  
"How do I know what you want."  
  
"So we have two bit beast here, stuck in laptops and they know each other?!" Tyson repeat.  
  
"This is unbelievable." Kate whispered and looked at Kenny's computer, " So you're Dizzara right?"  
  
"Chief usually calls me Dizzi." Dizzi replied.  
  
"Cool, and you know Reni?" Claire asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, the weird old Renigan who likes to stay in a computer more than anything else."  
  
"Hey Dizzi, I'm taking the pleasure to remind you that you are stuck in the computer too?" Reni reminded.  
  
"Hello chief, can you get me away from this still-so-irritating bit beast?"  
  
Kenny laughed, " You can always shut down Dizzi."  
  
"Thank YOU for the reminder." Dizzi replied sarcastically and shut down.  
  
"See Reni? I told you that everyone find you irritating." Claire told her laptop.  
  
"Fine! I'll keep quiet and see who do the research next time!" Reni said and then shut down like Dizzi too.  
  
"Wow, we have two angry bit beast here." Tyson commented.  
  
Kenny laughed, "Don't worry. Dizzi is always so temperate."  
  
"Yah. Kenny's right. What about Reni?" Max asked them.  
  
Kate giggled. Claire smiled, " He'll be back on schedule as soon as Kari." Claire quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from babbling anymore.  
  
"Did I hear wrongly or did you just mention the name Kari?" Tyson asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it too." Max exclaimed.  
  
"I think she means me." A familiar voice sounded and Kari, Rena and Joy came into sight. "Don't you have anything better to do than to chat Claire?" Kari asked and walked over, " I thought you and Kate supposed to be researching on the other teams?"  
  
"We were Kari, but then Tyson and the rest came to say hello." Kate replied.  
  
"So what's Miss Sourpuss doing here?" Tyson mocked.  
  
"Does talking to my team members a good enough reason for you?"  
  
"Guess I forgot to tell you guys. We're from the Radicalz." Claire apologized.  
  
"What?!" Kenny exclaimed. /They have a researcher in their team too/  
  
Kari walked past them and sat down, " Mind if you guys leave first? We have something to discuss here." She asked coldly.  
  
Tyson got up immediately, " No point sitting in a polluted area. Polluted by your sickness Kari. Let's go guys," and walked off.  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk someday." Kate whispered before joining her team. Max smiled, "It's not your fault." And went off with Kenny.  
  
"Do you have to be that cold Kari?" Kate asked as they sat together.  
  
"." was Kari's reply. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Never mind that," said Rena, breaking the silence, " We have to decide who goes to the defence test after me."  
  
"I suggest Kate to go since her blade's defence is the strongest among us." Claire said as she clicked a few keys and showed them the structure of Kate's blade.  
  
"So then I would have to go for the attack test coming next." Joy asked.  
  
"Uh huh, and then Kari will go for the endurance test." Claire concluded, " Any objections?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "Nope, this should be good enough. Remember, dun show your bit beats until there's really a need for that." She replied.  
  
"Ok, then we shall wait for the test to start." Claire smiled.  
  
~~OVER AT THE BLADEBREAKERS~~  
  
"I can't believe why those nice people have to put up with that mean cold leader!" Tyson exclaimed his astonishment as he sat down with a plop.  
  
"Actually, they are kinda like us Tyson." Max reminded him.  
  
"Oh yah, we have a Mr Sourpuss here also," said Tyson as he cheekily pointed to Kai.  
  
"Enough fooling around and let's get started. I've just found out what we will be tested on." Kenny told them.  
  
"Really? Oh yeah, finally after all these waiting!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Erm Tyson? You cannot go until I fix your blade." Kenny told him.  
  
"Oh yah," remembered Tyson, slightly out off.  
  
"Hey Ray, Kai! I'm going to tell you all what test we will be tested on first interested?" Kenny shouted to the two boys.  
  
"Ok." Ray replied and Kai followed too. "Ok, according to my information, the first thing we will be tested on will be speed. I think Ray should go first." Kenny announced.  
  
"Good idea chief, Ray's blade is definitely the fastest in our team." Max commented.  
  
"Next one to go will be you Max, for the defence test." Kenny continued.  
  
"Yup, Max's blade is best in defence. When is it my turn?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You will be third Tyson, for the attack test and hopefully I have fixed your blade by then," Kenny told him.  
  
"Ok," Tyson agreed, " Hey when is Mr Sourpuss going?"  
  
"Kai will go for the endurance test Tyson, his blade is the only one among us that can spin that long. Any objections Kai?" Kenny asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, then it's settled. I better start fixing your blade." Kenny announced and started typing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Two hours up! Now it's time for the test to begin!" Mr Terasumi shouted and all the bladers were led away from the centre of the hall.  
  
"Bring on the stadium!" he ordered and the ground started to shook as the middle part of the hall opened and a classical Beystadium was lifted up.  
  
"This will be a test of speed. All the representatives from the team will launch their Beyblade into this stadium. After the last blader had launched, objects like rocks and giant pebbles will be thrown into the stadium from height of three metres, the last few blades to dodge all the objects and still continue spinning pass this round. Bladers may not use attacks to destroy the objects" Mr Terasumi explained, " Now will all bladers come forward now."  
  
"Good luck Ray, you and Driger can do it!" Tyson cheered as he gave his teammate an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Ray nodded and walked to the middle.  
  
"On the count of three, all bladers please launch your Beyblade. Failure to do so will fail this test immediately. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the judge of the test (A/N: Another teacher) shouted and all the bladers launched their Beyblades.  
  
"Go Driger!" Ray shouted as Driger got a good start and landed on the side of the stadium while almost all the other blades landed in the middle.  
  
"Release the pebbles!" the judge commanded and more than a few dozens of pebbles could be seen falling from above.  
  
"Trifol, agility now!" Rena commanded and the blade immediately disappeared from sight and went off to a safe corner.  
  
/Rena! Her team sent her for this test so her blade must have the fastest speed/Ray thought and then concentrated on Driger.  
  
"Dodge it now!" Ray commanded as he noticed a pebble falling from the side where Driger was.  
  
"Boy that was close." Said Max who was watching from the side.  
  
"Ray should keep his concentration." Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Release the rocks now!" the judge shouted again and this time rocks as large as fists were falling from above.  
  
/Trifol can't escape all these! They are big enough to cover the entire stadium/ Rena thought anxiously as she saw blades being either crushed or knocked out one by one by the massive rocks.  
  
On the other side Ray were having the same thoughts. /What do I do now/  
  
"Ray's a gonna! Those rocks are big enough to cover the entire stadium!" Tyson shouted.  
  
/I have no choice/ "Trifol, jump now!" Rena commanded and Trifol appeared in her bit form.  
  
The brown fox jumped over the rocks one by one and landed safely at the side. /Phew./ Rena thought.  
  
The rocks soon settled and it was time to see the result. "Oh no! What happened to Driger?" Kenny asked as he scanned the stadium for the sight of the grey blade.  
  
"Dun worry Kenny, Driger is safe and sound." Ray assured him after all the bladers members rushed towards the stadium to see the results.  
  
"Safe? Where is Driger Ray!" Max asked frantically.  
  
Ray smiled. "There." He said and pointed to a dark corner under a large pebble where Driger is still spinning."  
  
"That is ingenious Ray! So Driger was there all these while!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Looks like we have the results. The few survivors of this test are Mike, Dave, Jake, Rena and Ray. Congratulations! The teams of this few people will all receive 10 points for passing this test." Mr Terasumi announced after checking with the judge.  
  
/How did she passed/ Ray thought and searched for the girl's blade and suddenly understood why, /Why didn't I thought of that/  
  
"Good job Rena, you did it!" Joy cheered as Rena went back to the team.  
  
"It was awesome Rena, it was a great idea." Kate commented and hugged her.  
  
Kari said nothing. /If I worked this out correctly, I will be against Kai in the endurance test. Knowing Kai, he'll probably turn it into a knock out match instead/  
  
At their side the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, were cheering for Ray. "You did it! Great job." Tyson shouted.  
  
"That was such a great idea. The pebble protected you from all the attacks!" Kenny told him.  
  
"Not good enough. Guess how Rena passed?" Ray asked them.  
  
"Rena from the Radicalz? Dunno, I was too busy worrying for you." Max replied. Tyson and Kenny shook their head too.  
  
"She jumped onto the rocks on by one." Ray explained. /The agility of her blade must be incredible to do that/  
  
"Who cares as long as you won! I'm next now." Max exclaimed and took out his Draciel, " Draciel and I are going to earn another 10 points for the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Is my blade fixed yet Kenny?" Tyson asked impatiently, " I'm after Max you know."  
  
"I'm trying my best Tyson so don't rush me!" Kenny replied and set back to work again. /It's harder than I thought/  
  
* * *  
  
"Next test will be the defence test. Will all teams please send their representatives now?" announced Mr Terasumi and many bladers from different teams step up.  
  
"Wish me luck." Kate shouted as she took out her light green blade, " Let's go Fetra."  
  
"Good luck Kate!" echoed the rest of her teammates.  
  
"The rules are the same as last test. All bladers launch their blade at the count of three. This time the blades are not supposed to run from the object released but build a defence against them. The last few to take damage from all the objects and is still spinning passed this test," The same judge explained.  
  
/All those objects just now?! I'm done for it/Kate thought as she scanned the beystadium.  
  
"Do you think Kate can make it? All those objects falling from the sky and the rocks and pebbles left over from the last test isn't going to be easy." Rena asked worriedly.  
  
"I just updated her blade last night Rena, it should be able to withstand all this." Claire replied.  
  
/The attack test's next and the Bladebreakers must be sending that Tyson. Oh no! Rena destroyed his blade! What if they can't fix it in time/ Joy suddenly thought anxiously.  
  
"If you want to help then go." Kari replied to her thoughts.  
  
"Kari. I." Joy began.  
  
"Go on. It's our fault that his blade was sliced in the first place." Kari told her. /I'm not as bad you know/  
  
"Thank you! Can you help me Claire?" Joy asked happily.  
  
"Ok, I'll help." Claire replied and closed her laptop.  
  
Together the two Radicalz members headed towards the Bladebreakers where Kenny is currently working desperately on Tyson's blade.  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: I think I'll stop here first, it's getting long.  
  
Max: Hey what do you mean! I was just getting ready to shoot and then you stop!  
  
Darkpsychic: *blinks* Sorry then. At least you still have time to practise!  
  
Max: Yah right.  
  
~~IN A CORNER~~  
  
Claire: Wow, you have so much data on Beyblades!  
  
Kenny: They took me a long time to collect them. Let see what you have. *gasp*  
  
Claire: What's the big astonishment?  
  
Kenny: You have a lot more than I do! Where did you get those?  
  
~TALK TALK TALK~ Darkpsychic: Erm guys? Are you going to start fixing Tyson's blade soon? The attack test is just next chapter you know.  
  
Kenny and Claire: *Blush*  
  
Darkpsychic: Look out for the next chapter when the defence test will continue and find out whether Kenny and Claire could fix Tyson's blade in time.  
  
Kenny: How did you ever think of that!  
  
Claire: Well.  
  
Darkpsychic: *whispers* I think not if this goes on.  
  
* * * 


	4. Helping Hands

Fates That Comes Naturally  
  
By Darkpsychic  
  
Copyright 2002-2003  
  
All rights reserved  
  
* * *  
  
Kenny: Almost there. almost there.  
  
Darkpsychic: You mean after all this time you still haven't fixed Tyson's blade?!  
  
Kenny: . Claire and me chatted all night about the information we got.  
  
Darkpsychic: *sweatdrop* The test is just a few pages away and you haven't fix the blade. Boy, Tyson is sure going to be angry.  
  
~~TYSON APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE~~  
  
Tyson: YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FIXED MY BLADE?!  
  
Kenny: It's almost done, Tyson! Don't worry! *fumble with the parts*  
  
Tyson: Of course you are not worrying! You are not the one taking the test!  
  
Claire: Cool down! I'll help Kenny too. I'm sure we'll fix it in no time!  
  
Max: *hold onto Tyson* Why don't we have some ice cream while we wait?  
  
Tyson: *eyes lit up* Ice cream? Count me in! *rushed to the kitchen*  
  
Darkpsychic: . I think I'll start the chapter now. Good luck guys! Hope you fix it in time.  
  
Ray: Darkpsychic does not own Beyblade but she do own the rest of the new characters you will see in it like Kari, Joy, Rena, Kate and Claire. /My turn already? I thought it was Kenny's/  
  
Note: Sorry about the late update. I was VERY busy with school but trust me, I WILL definitely finish this story but I can only update when I'm free.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4 ~Helping Hands~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Dizzi, you have to help me!" Kenny whispered as he urged the bit beast to speak to him.  
  
"Having problems here?" Claire asked as she and Joy approached him.  
  
"Oh hi there." Kenny greeted and then looked back down at his laptop, " Dizzi is having a little fight with me here and she refused to help me out with Tyson's broken blade!"  
  
"Maybe Reni can help you. Reni? Are you there?" Claire said as she opened her laptop.  
  
"Guess we have two angry bit beast here." Joy pointed out when Reni refused to speak to Claire too.  
  
"I'm dead. How am I going to fix Tyson's blade in time?!" Kenny moaned as he started at the broken pieces.  
  
"Maybe if you start now and with me and Joy's help, you might finish in time." Claire suggested.  
  
"You mean you will help?" Kenny asked happily.  
  
"Yes Kenny, it was Rena who broke his blade in the first place anyway." Joy replied.  
  
"Let's start work then!" Kenny exclaimed and took out all the spare parts he had.  
  
"I'll contribute some to that pile." Claire said as she took out some of her spare parts too.  
  
"Let's start fixing!" Joy shouted and then the trio set straight into work.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know the rules now so let the test begin!" the judge shouted commencing the start of the defence test.  
  
/Relax Kate. Claire just updated Fetra last night. It should be all right/ Kate thought as she prepared to launch.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the judge shouted and all the bladers released their Beyblades.  
  
"Go Fetra! Defence curl now!" Kate shouted and her blade began to move rapidly in circles.  
  
On the other side, Max was also watching Draciel carefully. /I must earn this point for the Bladebreakers/  
  
"Released the new wave of rocks now!" the judge ordered and the same huge rocks could be seen falling from the top.  
  
The rocks came falling down, either covering some Beyblades when they landed on them or simply knocked them out when they put up a weak defence.  
  
"Fetra, hang on. It's almost over!" Kate shouted as she noticed Fetra weakening under the weight of the rocks. /You can do it Fetra/  
  
"Kate's blade is weakening." Rena said as she watched from the side.  
  
"There's no need to worry. She can always call her bit beast out if there's really no hope." Kari replied.  
  
"Yah, you're right." Rena said and continue to watch the test.  
  
"Come on Fetra, almost there." Kate murmured as she watch Fetra struggling under the weight.  
  
On the other site, Max had already called upon Draciel who was outing up an impressive defence.  
  
"Draciel, we're almost there!" Max shouted as the rocks began to settle.  
  
"Fetra, double defence now!" Kate ordered and her bit beast came out- in a form of golden bird- /Sorry Kari, but I was losing/  
  
Kate's blade double it's spin with all the rest of the energy it got and finally blocked all the rocks safely. /That was so close. Thanks Fetra/  
  
"Now to announce the survivors. They are Kevin, Max, James, Kate, Zachary, Terence and Dane. Good job you guys!" Mr Terasumi announced after taking a look. "Yeah! I just won ten points for the Bladebreakers!" Max cheered as he took back his blade, " You were great Draciel!"  
  
Kate looked down on her blade. /I really need to update my blade more/  
  
"Congratulation Kate, you had an awesome bit beast!" Max said and shook Kate's hands.  
  
Kate smiled. " You two Max, we both did a great job."  
  
"Now will the representatives for the attack test come forward." Mr Terasumi said and Max moaned. /Have they fix Tyson's blade yet/  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes we did it!" Joy exclaimed as Kenny put the last bit of Tyson's blade in place.  
  
"Thank you two, I couldn't have done it without you." Kenny said as he ran to Tyson with the new blade.  
  
" You did it Kenny! You did it!" Tyson shouted happily as he took the blade and ran off to the middle,  
  
"Boy, Tyson is sure happy." Claire commented as she smiled at the sight.  
  
"Yah, glad we made it or else they would have to forfeit the test." Joy laughed.  
  
"Thank you so much!" thanked Kenny again as he returned.  
  
"Thank us again and we won't help you next time." Joy threatened jokingly.  
  
"Ok." Kenny smiled.  
  
"JOY!" Claire shouted suddenly as she remembered something, " You were supposed to be in the attack test!"  
  
"Oops. Guess I forgot, Catch ya later guys." Joy exclaimed and went off with her blade.  
  
" I hope Tyson and her wouldn't meet in the test because if either of them fail, I'm going to feel sad." Kenny said as he watched Joy run to the middle.  
  
"Yah, me too. I got to go too. I think Kari wants me to help look at her blade before the endurance test." Claire told Kenny and went off.  
  
" Endurance test. Oh god, Kai's in it too! I'm predicting a storm later, a fierce one." Kenny muttered as he returned to where Ray and Kai were.  
  
" You mean Kai and Kari will be in the same test?!" Ray whispered after Kenny told him what he knew. Kenny nodded.  
  
/Then I guess the real battle hasn't begun yet/ Ray thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"There will be a change of rules and stadium in this test. In this test, you will be in different zones. Defeat your opponent in that zone and you will be able to move on to the next zone. The final two bladers who reached the finishing point passed this test." The judge told them. (A/N: The same old one, I'm getting sick of him! Maybe I'll change him away during the endurance test.)  
  
/Man this is going to be easy. I went through this during the qualifying Match back in Hong Kong/ Tyson thought as he watched the stadium loads slowly. It was very similar to the one he had seen.  
  
"Can all bladers please choose a zone of your own." The judge said and Tyson stepped into the nearest one he could see and came face to face with a brown hair blader.  
  
"Let the test begin. I'll be giving the first signal. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" The judge said and Tyson and the other bladers launched their blades.  
  
"Go Dragoon, storm attack!" Tyson ordered and a storm began to ravel in the stadium knocking out his opponent's blade almost immediately.  
  
"What?! This can't be!" his opponent moaned in disbelief as he picked up his blade.  
  
"Bye." Tyson shouted as he went to the next zone.  
  
~~MEANWHILE~~  
  
Joy was battling a green haired boy in her third zone. " Go Ictric!" she shouted as she released her white Beyblade into the stadium.  
  
" Go Palindrome! You can't beat me girl, girls are weak." The boy said as he released his green Beyblade.  
  
/Let Kari hear that and your blade will be in pieces this very second/ "We'll see about that. Ictric agility!"  
  
Joy's blade disappeared from sight but the boy smirked, " Think this would stop me? Palindrome, gas attack now!"  
  
The boy's bit beast- a sewer monster- released a gust of weird colour gas and slowly Joy's blade began to appear.  
  
/Damn, guess I'll have to show my bit beast then/ " Ictric, blizzard now!" she commanded and a hurricane of snow began to cover the entire stadium, knocking the boy's Beyblade out of the stadium.  
  
"Argh! How could that happen!" the boy shouted angrily as he picked up his blade from the floor. It was frozen solid.  
  
" You are lucky that my leader's not here or else you might not even get your blade back. Think twice next time before you say girls are weak." Joy told him and walked into the next zone, the final one before she passed the test.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yeah I won! Now it's the last zone for me!" Tyson cheered as he beat his opponent and the door to the next zone opened. /This is so easy. Just one more round and I'll pass this test/  
  
Tyson ran happily to the next zone only to fall in surprise.  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: I know, I know, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written but I was just trying to create suspense!  
  
Tyson: Yeah right. What's the meaning of me falling in surprise and the story ended?  
  
Darkpsychic: Secret. You'll know next week.  
  
Tyson: Why are you so mysterious about the entire plot???  
  
Darkpsychic: I can't have you telling everyone Tyson, You and your mouth.  
  
Tyson: *sulks*  
  
Darkpsychic: Ok I see I have more than 14 reviews now right? How about you guys making it at least 20? Then I'll load the next chapter where you will find out why Tyson fell and witness the exciting match when Kai vs Kari in the endurance test! I promise it will be at least ten pages long! Remember 20 or no chapter. I guess I can accept numbers near there but that depends on my mood ^^ R+R!  
  
* * * 


	5. The Battle of Strength

Fates That Comes Naturally  
  
By Darkpsychic  
  
Copyright 2002-2003  
  
All rights reserved  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson: Where's Darkpsychic?  
  
Joy: No idea, it's so unlike her to disappear like this.  
  
Kenny: There are already more than 20 reviews so she should be writing this chapter.  
  
Claire: DARKPSYCHIC! ARE YOU THERE?  
  
~SILENT~  
  
Claire: Where IS she?  
  
Tyson: Yo Darkpsychic, I'm eating your food here! *pretended to eat*  
  
~SILENT~  
  
Tyson: Weird. I thought she should be jumping on me by now.  
  
Rena: Look guys, she's there!  
  
Darkpsychic: *crouch in a corner*  
  
Ray: Are you all right?  
  
Darkpsychic: *sniff* Is my fic really that bad until someone actually can't read on anymore! *cries*  
  
~EVERYONE GASPED~  
  
Kate: Any idea what happened guys?  
  
Max: *shudder* She hardly gets so upset.  
  
Kai: It's because of that Oliver Killer fellow.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Kai: *rolled his eyes* He/she said that this fic is so boring that he/she couldn't read on. Since it's her first fic, I think its' quite a bad shock for her.  
  
Darkpsychic: *growls but still crying* Oliver Killer only read the first chapter and said it was boring, hey what did he/she expect? Chapter 1 SUPPOSED to be short and brief. Who the hell will reveal everything like the plot and characters in the first chapter and then no one will want to read on!  
  
Kari: 0_o" Chill.  
  
Darkpsychic: *sniff* Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and this is the chapter I promised you all.  
  
Ray: Cool down man, relax.  
  
Darkpsychic: Thanks Ray. *returns to normal* Darkpsychic: Sorry about all that whining, now I present Chapter 5, the one you all have been waiting for^^  
  
Kenny: Darkpsychic does not own Beyblade but she do own the rest of the new characters you will see in it like the Radicalz. /My turn already? Weird/  
  
Darkpsychic: I made a little change to Chapter 1. Instead of going to Europe after this, the Bladebreakers will be going to America instead. Sorry about the mistake.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 5 ~The Battle of Strength~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
"Joy?!" Tyson stuttered as he came face to face with his opponent in the last zone.  
  
"Tyson?!" exclaimed Joy as she turned to meet her opponent too.  
  
The pair looked at each other in surprise. /Why do we have to meet now! Why can't both of us pass. why/ Joy thought sadly as looked at Tyson.  
  
Tyson smiled. "May the best blader win Joy. No hard feelings ok?" he said as he reached out his hand.  
  
Joy smiled back. " Deal. Do your worst Tyson! I am not going to lose this time!" she shouted.  
  
"All right! Let's get started." Tyson cheered.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Joy shouted as she and Tyson released their Beyblade.  
  
"How about another disappearing act? Dragoon, disappearing attack!" Tyson commanded and his blade immediately disappeared.  
  
" Your on! Agility Ictric!" Joy shouted and her blade disappeared too. /So this is like last time/  
  
/Let's see. I think I'm going to attack/ Tyson thought and shouted, " Dragoon Storm attack!"  
  
/Oh no, I don't have any attack to stop his blade from spinning./ Joy thought nervously as she saw Dragoon coming out Tyson's blade started a storm.  
  
"What are you going to do Joy? Your blade can't slice my blade like Rena did." Tyson asked as Joy's blade was sucked into the storm.  
  
Joy suddenly smiled. " Time to introduce Ictric. Ictric, Blizzard now!" she exclaimed and she released her bit power -a white ice sea serpent- and it began to spin extra fast.  
  
"You have a bit beast too?!" Tyson asked as he stared at the spinning fast blade.  
  
" You haven't seen all yet. Ictric, release the ice now!" Joy commanded and a whirl of ice began to unravel around her blade and countered the storm.  
  
"Very good, but not good enough to beat Dragoon. Dragoon final attack!" Tyson shouted as Dragoon spins even harder and attacked Ictric.  
  
"Ictric, final attack too!" Joy commanded and her blade that had just got out from the storm began to circle the stadium.  
  
"Dragoon!"  
  
"Ictric!"  
  
"Attack now!" shouted the both of them in unison and the two blades smashed against each other, creating a mixture of storm and blizzard.  
  
/I can't see what's happening at the stadium/ Joy thought as she struggled to open her eyes with all the wind and snow blowing about.  
  
/Man, she's good. I wonder what is happening at the stadium now/ Tyson thought as he blinked his eyes several times to get a better view.  
  
Soon the storm/blizzard died down and the two bladers went to the stadium. /Oh my god./ thought Joy.  
  
"Oh man! This can't be happening!" Tyson moaned as he took a look too. Both blades were in pieces lying all over the stadium.  
  
"Do we count this as a tie?" Joy asked nervously as she picked up the pieces.  
  
"Erm, I don't know. Judge? Hello?" Tyson said as he waved at the video camera set at the side. The Judge saw what happened and went immediately into the zone.  
  
~~OUTSIDE~~  
  
"Joy and Tyson had a tie! I wonder what will the judge say." Rena exclaimed as they watched the big screen outside.  
  
"Probably a rematch." Kate told her as she looked over Rena's head.  
  
"They can't Kate, their blades are all broken." Claire told Kate in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Forget about that, look there." Kari interrupted. Apparently she hadn't been watching the match.  
  
"What's so special?" Rena asked as she looked in the direction Kari indicated.  
  
"That boy's bit beast is so unique. I don't think you have any information on that do you Claire?" Kari replied.  
  
"Let me check. Reni? Can you please switch on?" Claire pleaded as she opened her laptop but there was no reply.  
  
Kari smirked. "Give it to me." She said as she took the laptop and began to type at a fast speed.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Reni suddenly shouted out.  
  
"What did you just did Kari?" Claire asked surprisingly.  
  
"I disabled the program he is in." Kari replied and began to type again, " It's the only way I can log into the files."  
  
"See Reni? I told you Kari will do something to you." Claire told him.  
  
"Grrr." Reni growled before keeping quiet.  
  
"Chronozon, type is Black Demon." Kari read out as she hit a few keys, " and that's all you have?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. I'm not perfect you know!" Claire protested.  
  
Kari did not reply as she watched the golden hair boy and his bit beast Chronozon beat his opponent's blade so easily. /He is going to be a challenge/  
  
* * *  
  
"I think we have made a decision!" the judge said as he walked into the middle of the zone, " Since none of them can have a rematch, I officially declare both Joy and Tyson as the winner! Both of them will pass this test."  
  
"That was the best decision ever. Both Tyson and Joy will pass the test in this way." Ray commented as he watched the screen. Tyson and Joy were happily slapping high fives before walking into the next zone.  
  
"They are sure lucky." Max said as he smiled widely.  
  
"Tyson is always lucky."  
  
"And why is that so Kai?" Kenny asked, surprised.  
  
"How do you thing he manage to get this far then?" Kai asked him in return.  
  
"Well." Kenny was about to protest for Tyson when Mr Terasumi started speaking.  
  
"So I now announced that the only three winners of this test are Tyson, Joy and Cheney. Their teams will all receive twenty points." He continued.  
  
The Bladebreakers cheered and hugged Tyson when he ran back. Next to them, the Radicalz did the same with Joy.  
  
"I was so worried that one of you is going to fail!" Kate shouted as she hugged Joy tightly.  
  
"I was scared too but guess both of us made it through." Joy said as she beams happily.  
  
"The real battles haven't started yet." Rena whispered to them as she signalled towards Kari's side.  
  
Joy and Kate's faces fell. "They look as if they were going to kill each other." Joy whispered back.  
  
"May the best blader wins but it's a bit hard to tell is it?" Rena told them. Joy and Kate shrugged.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea." They replied in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
"May the last few bladers that are going for the endurance test please come forward." Mr Terasumi announced and at the Bladebreakers' side, Kai stood up.  
  
"Good luck Kai!" Max and Kenny shouted. Kai hmphed. (A/N: I guess I invented this word. It actually means that Kai said the word "Hmph" ^^) "I don't need luck to pass this. I've got pure talents." He told them before walking to the middle.  
  
"Well, well, I see that Kai's pretty confident. Man I know this is bad but I'm actually imagining him being flattened by Kari." Tyson said after Kai left.  
  
"Tyson how could you! Kai's in our team you know!" Kenny scolded.  
  
"Hey I was just kidding." Tyson protested back, " It's not going to be easy to beat Kari anyway."  
  
"Since when did you think so highly of Kari huh?" Ray asked, amused.  
  
Tyson pretended to think thoughtfully and replied, " Since I started to imagine Kai being flattened and wanted to see how it looks like."  
  
Everyone laughed and then replied in unison, "You are going to be dead when Kai hears this boy."  
  
* * *  
  
"In this test, you will be using a classical beystadium. This endurance test is simple. Knock out as many opponents as you can in the stadium and after a time limit of ten minutes, if your Beyblade is still spinning in the stadium, then you passed. Bladers can choose to simply stay out of the battle and stay out of all the trouble for the entire ten minutes but I warn you, if you don't attack, then someone else will attack you instead and it's going to take major time off your spinning time." The judge explained.  
  
Moans can be heard from several bladers. Kari smirked. /A piece of cake. My blade can spin more than ten minutes and still take on three other blades. How hard can this be/  
  
"On the count of three, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the judge shouted and all the bladers released their blades.  
  
"Shadow attack." Kari ordered and her black Beyblade immediately went around the stadium and eliminated half of the opponents.  
  
"What?!" one of the boys exclaimed as his Beyblade flew out after less than ten seconds, "This can't be!"  
  
Shadow went back to its original position after finishing all the blades one the left side. Kari smirked at Kai who was one the other side. /Think you can beat me Kai/  
  
Kai smirked too. /The battle's just started/ "Dranzer, attack now!" Kai shouted and his blue Beyblade began to kick out all the opponents on the right side.  
  
"You're pretty good Kai, but not good enough. Shadow attack now!" Kari said after Kai had knocked out all the remaining Beyblades and they were the only ones left.  
  
Shadow went head one on Dranzer and with great force tried to push it out of the stadium. Kai shook his head, " I thought you were powerful but this is pathetic." He said as Dranzer was knocked into the air, "Dranzer, Spin Fire Attack now!" he shouted and released his bit power.  
  
Kari smiled. /He's really good. The so-call world champion is not just a title after all/  
  
Dranzer appeared in its bit form and the Beyblade headed straight at Kari's black Beyblade who looked as if it's going to be toasted when~  
  
"Shadow jump away now!" Kari shouted just as Dranzer was about to hit Shadow.  
  
Her Beyblade jumped like Rena's did and escaped easily from the attack. "What?! Grrr. Dranzer, flamethrower now!" Kai shouted and when Kari's blade landed, it suffered severe damage.  
  
/Argh./ thought Kari as her blade begins to wobble a bit, /If this goes on I'll never be able to spin till ten minutes/  
  
"Ready for more? You are not as tough as you think you are." Kai told her.  
  
Kari smirked, " You forgot that I have something called bit beast." She told him, " Shadow, agility plus bite combo now!"  
  
Shadow appeared in a mist of dark fog. It was hard to see how it looks like but Kai managed to make out the outlines, it was a wolf type bit beast.  
  
"Dranzer, counter it with your flamethrower again!" Kai shouted and Dranzer appeared and went head on with Shadow. /Let's see how you escape/  
  
"You forgot about Shadow's agility Kai." Kari told him as her Beyblade disappeared from its present position and appeared behind Dranzer, thus escaping the attack.  
  
"Oh no." Kai murmured as Shadow hit Kai's blade with such a force that it nearly flew out of the stadium.  
  
"You're something Kai, this is the first time I showed my bit beast. Let's end this. Another bite attack." Kari shouted.  
  
Shadow prepared to launch an attack again when Kai decided to try and counter it, " Dranzer, use your Flamethrower again."  
  
Dranzer appeared in its bit form and went right towards Shadow.  
  
~~MEANWHILE~~  
  
"This is so nerve-breaking." Kenny murmured as the he watched the match. The Radicalz and Bladebreakers were all standing together in a large group.  
  
"Come on. Can't time go any faster!" Rena moaned as she looked at her watch. Eight minutes had past.  
  
"It's the only way to stop the fight since none of them is going to give up." Ray muttered.  
  
"I dunno. I'm actually enjoying this." Tyson told them.  
  
Everyone turns and stared at Tyson who took a step back. " Hey, it's not everyday you get to see Kai flatten by someone do you?" he shouted indignantly.  
  
"Sounds true." Joy murmured thoughtfully. Everyone turns to stare at her now.  
  
Joy blushed. "Gee, sorry! But it's kinda true you know. same here with Kari."  
  
Rena shook her head, " You two are hopeless." She sighed and went back to look at the battle. Joy and Tyson sweatdrop but everyone's attention was already back to the match.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shadow jump now!" Kari shouted as her blade jumped and avoided Dranzer's attack.  
  
Kai smirked. " What goes up must come down and I'll make sure you don't. Dranzer destroy the entire stadium now!" he ordered.  
  
Kai's blade began its destruction and soon the beystadium was in total wreck except for the part his blade is spinning on. /Let's see how you land/  
  
"Clever idea Kai, but not good enough. Shadow, you know where to land." Kari said as her blade headed right towards Kai's blade.  
  
/Damn, I overlooked that possibility/ Kai clenched his teeth and then decided to make a jump for it before Kari's blade landed on his.  
  
Both Kai and Kari watched their blades with absolute concentration and so did the rest of the Bladebreakers and the Radicalz from the side. The judges chose this moment to blow his whistle.  
  
"Time's up. Both Kai and Kari passed." The judge announced and all the other bladers who were watching sweatdrop. (A/N: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"What a brilliant time to blow the whistle." Murmured Kari through gritted teeth and called Shadow back. /I was so near/  
  
On the other side Kai rolled his eyes and recalled Dranzer. /This is so irritating. That stupid judge/  
  
The pair went started to walk back to their team who members immediately separated so as to let the two of them know that they had been praying for this.  
  
"Phew, that was close." Kenny whispered as he recovered from the shock that Kai and Kari had survived the test.  
  
"Definitely. Man I was so nervous." Ray whispered back. Tyson suddenly sighed.  
  
"Hey what's up Tyson? Aren't you glad that both of them passed?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Aww." Tyson moaned and sat down, " I was hoping to see how Kai would react if he's flattened by a girl."  
  
"I heard that." Came Kai's voice and his eyes flashed dangerously. Tyson gulped and then Ray, Kenny and Max had to save him from Kai's clutches.  
  
~AT THE RADICALZ SIDE~  
  
Kari walked back with a murderous glare. The rest of the team shrugged and they all had the same thoughts~ /I'm glad I'm not in the judge's place/  
  
"Hey Kari," Joy called out timidly, "You passed so can you please keep away that murderous look?" Kari threw a glance towards her and then the glare disappeared. Joy gave a sigh of relief, /For a moment I thought she was going to glare at me/  
  
Rena smiled. "Kari never glares so murderously before, she must have really wanted to battle Kai." She whispered to Kate.  
  
"Yah. Hey! It's 5pm already!" Kate exclaimed as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Which means the day is finally over." Claire smiled and said.  
  
The Radicalz barely heard what Mr Terasumi had said before they left the Beyblade School but when he did finished, all the bladers were out of the hall in no time, including the Bladebreakers and the Radicalz.  
  
~~AT THE RADICALZ CHALET~~  
  
After returning to the chalet, the girls had all gone to do their own things but at night they had a meeting, just before their bedtime. "I guess we all showed our bit beast today. It was quite a record." Rena said as she looked over Claire's shoulder.  
  
Claire was checking on all the information they had on the Bladebreakers' bit beast as well as that Cheney's bit beast they saw today.  
  
"I saw Kenny's files before and they definitely didn't have much information on our bit beast. There were some information about Kate and Joy's bit beast, just a picture of Rena's bit beast and simply nothing on Kari's bit beast." Claire told them.  
  
"Shadow did a great job. No one had ever seen its real form before so there weren't any information on it." Kate said.  
  
"That's partially true. Another thing is that Kari hardly shows her bit beast." Claire pointed out.  
  
Kate nodded in agreement. "Except today. That Kai is really something."  
  
All of a sudden, they all realised that someone was very quiet all the while, not Kari as she's always quiet during meeting and only speaks when necessary, but Joy.  
  
Rena turned and then sweatdrop. Joy was already sleeping peacefully at the side of the bed.  
  
"Guess we should call a day huh? Let's sleep, we still need to go back to the Beyblade School tomorrow." Rena said as she stood up. Everyone nodded and then Kari, Rena and Claire left the room as Kate is sharing the room with Joy.  
  
"I'm not sleepy yet so I'll fix Joy's blade now." Claire said after they went out of the room. Rena nodded. "Good night then!" she shouted and with that Rena and Kari went back to their own room.  
  
~~RENA AND KARI'S ROOM~~  
  
Once the door closes, Kari abandoned all her coolness and fell onto one of the beds in the room with a 'thump'. /I'm so beat./ Kari thought tiredly.  
  
"You all right there?" Rena asked worriedly as she lies down right next to her.  
  
Kari gave her a smile. "I'm fine, just tired." She reassured her.  
  
Rena smiled back. "It's nice to see you smile once in a while Kari." Rena told her and Kari looked down on the bed they were on sadly.  
  
"I wish I could be as friendly with the others outside but then, I never get over my phobia." Kari replied sadly.  
  
"It wasn't a phobia Kari, you were just too afraid to try. It's all your grandfather's fault." Rena said angrily.  
  
Kari said nothing as she stared at the bed sheets. The cold Kari was no longer there. "I'm glad I met you," Kari said as she smiled at Rena again and as her blade began to glow she added, "and Shadow."  
  
Rena hugged her. " I'm just glad you don't find me as a nuisance." She told her.  
  
"I wouldn't. You and Shadow are my best friends in the world and you two were the ones who helped me during the most difficult times." Kari whispered as she stroke her blade.  
  
Rena sighed. Kari's sad memory of her past is flowing back to her again. "Let's not think too much of those days. No matter how hard they were, it's already over and what lies before is the future not the past." She told Kari.  
  
Kari nodded. " I guess it's true. Let's sleep now, I'm beat." She said and closed her eyes, " Good night Rena."  
  
"Good night Kari." Rena whispered before going back to her own bed beside Kari's. /I always hate the fact that tomorrow when I wake up, the cold Kari will be back again/ Rena thought as she rolled to face Kari, /Someday the world will see your smiles again Kari, someday when you can overcome your fears, someday./  
  
There was silent in the night as everyone slept peacefully.  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: Aww. that's so touching! *Sniff* Rena you did a great job.  
  
Rena: It was the truth. Kari did have a sad past.  
  
Darkpsychic: *returns to normal* Yah I know. Hey I wrote this story, remember?  
  
Rena: *sweatdrop*  
  
Darkpsychic: There's only Rena and me here since all the rest are already asleep so lets' keep this short. *Yawns*  
  
Rena: You might not totally understand what I have said but you will soon when we get to a chapter entitled "Kari's Sad Past" somewhere later so please stay here and continue reading.  
  
Darkpsychic: The Bladebreakers and the Radicalz will be going through an obstacles course next chapter and you will see how the two teams help each other pass this test. (A/N: I know it's ridicules but I really wanted to let you all see how the two teams help each other^^)  
  
Rena: There will also the first signs of Kai/Kari so please read on. *Yawn* I guess I'll sleep first. *Went off*  
  
Darkpsychic: *whispers* Shh. here's a little secret. I'm making the next chapter extra interesting by showing signs of Ray/Rena too. Please read on. Good night everyone! R+R *glances at watch* It's 2am already?! *Fell onto bed and falls asleep*  
  
Note: I mean it when I asked if my fic was boring, if it really is then just tell me and I'll stop writing and remove this whole thing immediately. 


	6. Obstacles Obstruction

Fates That Comes Naturally  
  
By Darkpsychic  
  
Copyright 2002-2003  
  
All rights reserved  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson: Where's Darkpsychic?  
  
Kenny: I think she went off to get the plates.  
  
Joy: Is the fire ready Rena?  
  
Rena: Almost. Can I have more firewood Ray?  
  
Ray: Sure. *went to take some more*  
  
Max: I'm so excited! We're going to have a barbecue!  
  
Kate: Yeah! Anyone brought marshmallows?  
  
Joy: Darkpsychic is bringing all the food and of course, the *main* dish.  
  
Tyson: Cool! I love barbecues!  
  
~~DARKPSYCHIC AND ICEBLADE740 ENTERS~~  
  
Darkpsychic: *pants* This is sure heavy.  
  
Iceblade740: Yeah, with all this food and the 'main dish'  
  
Tyson: Who's this?  
  
Darkpsychic: Oh. This is my best friend and no-blood-relationship sister^^ Iceblade740!  
  
Iceblade740: Yup. *smiles* Hey Kai and Kari! I'm surprised you two are here too!  
  
Kai: Hmph. *looks away*  
  
Kari: Duh.  
  
Iceblade740: How did you made the two of them come?  
  
Darkpsychic: *smirked* I threatened to make Dranzer and Shadow 'The Main Dish Of The Day' if they refuses to come. Spicy phoenix and barbecue wolf sounds nice to me.  
  
Kai and Kari: *sweatdrop*  
  
Darkpsychic: Enough talking. Let the 'flaming' begin! *opens the big sack she was holding and out fell Oliver Killer*  
  
Iceblade740: Since Oliver Killer likes to flame so much, our little group here decided to let her feel how it's like to be flamed. *whispered* LITTERALLY! Muhahahahaha.  
  
~~FLAMING CERIMONY STARTS~~  
  
Darkpsychic: Ah! I feel better. No one insults my story and gets nothing in return! It's a rule. During Christmas, when you receive gifts, you return gifts too. Same apply here. You flame me and I'll flame you back. LITTERALLY!  
  
Iceblade740: Flaming is so fun! *dances around*  
  
Darkpsychic: Oh yah, thank you Oliver Killer for awarding me THE FLAMING FATASS OF THE YEAR AWARD! *bows* Thank you but I think you deserve this award more than I do! You're a better flamer^^  
  
Iceblade740: So please take back the trophy! *threw it back*  
  
Darkpsychic: Ok, enough flaming. Let's start the chapter.  
  
Joy: Darkpsychic does not own Beyblade and the word 'Hmphed' but she do own the rest of the new characters you will see in it like the Radicalz and the recipe for extra nice flavoured toast!  
  
Darkpsychic: *sweatdrop* Hey I did not create that!  
  
Note: Sorry about the wrong update 0_o", I was testing something. Anyway, here's the REAL chapter 6.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 6 ~Obstacles Obstruction~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning everyone!" greeted Joy as she walked into the kitchen. Rena, Kate and Claire were already there but Kari was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Good morning Joy." Claire replied as she turned to look at her. Joy's hair was in a mess with tangles here and there.  
  
"You are the last as usual Joy, we already finish making breakfast." Rena told her as she pointed to the plates of ham and eggs on the table.  
  
Joy blinked innocently. "I slept very late yesterday!" she reasoned.  
  
Kate giggled. " From what I know you were the reason why we ended yesterday's meeting early. You fell asleep in the middle of it."  
  
Joy sweatdrop and everyone laughed. " Ok enough, stop making fun of Joy." Claire shouted after she managed to stop laughing, " Let's eat breakfast and then get ready to go back to the school."  
  
"I agree!" Joy exclaimed and rushed to the table immediately.  
  
/Joy's appetite is as big as ever/ Rena thought amusedly and then told everyone that Kari had said that she will meet them after they finished breakfast.  
  
"Where did she go? It's so early in the morning!" Kate asked as she and the rest started eating.  
  
"She's training in the basement. That's what she does every morning." Rena replied. /Kari's being too hard on herself/  
  
"Oh yah, I forgot." Kate murmured and they passed the next few minutes in silent.  
  
~FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER~  
  
"Are you all done yet?" asked Kari as she walked into the kitchen after her training.  
  
"Yup." Replied Claire as she gathered up her laptop. Joy, Rena and Kate put their blades in their pockets.  
  
"Good. Let's go then." Kari said and turned to walk out of the chalet.  
  
"Wait for me!" Joy shouted as she rushed after Kari and Rena who was behind Kari.  
  
The Radicalz followed their leader and walked towards another exciting day in the Beyblade School.  
  
~OVER AT THE BLADEBREAKERS~  
  
"This is a miracle," commented Kenny as the Bladebreakers walked out of their chalet, " How did you wake Tyson up Mr Dickinson?"  
  
Mr Dickinson smiled. " I must say all I said was the word 'hamburgers' and the next thing I knew, Tyson was already awake, ready to rush to the kitchen.  
  
Everyone sweatdrop. Ray laughed, " That's another good way to wake Tyson up, especially when we ran out of food."  
  
"Yeah, good one Mr Dickinson." Max commented.  
  
"Shesh, I can't help it if I'm that sensitive to food!" Tyson pretended to moan.  
  
" I think you like that habit just as it is Tyson, since it helps you find your way to all the food which we have just restocked yesterday." Kenny told him.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. " I'm surprised you can still walk Tyson, after all you have ate for breakfast."  
  
Tyson glared. " YOU!" he shouted and tried to reach over to hit Kai but was stopped by the rest just in time.  
  
"Enough boys, I can see a group approaching here." Mr Dickinson shouted, " They seemed to be heading towards the same route as us."  
  
"Where?" asked Tyson who had given up on hitting Kai since all the others were blocking him. /Great, I'm itching for a Beyblade match/  
  
"There," replied Mr Dickinson, pointing towards a particular direction.  
  
" I see them!" shouted Max as he stretched his head to get a better view, " Hey, they look familiar!"  
  
"It's the Radicalz!" Kenny exclaimed after they got nearer.  
  
The Radicalz was as shock as the Bladebreakers when they noticed them right in front.  
  
/Just my luck, fancy meeting Kai right in the middle of the road/ Kari thought as she slightly frowned. The rest of the Radicalz, however, were delighted to see the Bladebreakers.  
  
" Hi guys!" greeted the Radicalz, except Kari.  
  
" Hi!" greeted the Bladebreakers with an exception of Kai.  
  
" So you all must be the Radicalz. I'm Mr Dickinson." Mr Dickinson said as he reached out his hand.  
  
" You heard about us?" asked Rena curiously as she and the other Radicalz took turn to shake his hand.  
  
" Yes I did, you all are the best team in the whole of Japan if I'm not mistaken. " Mr Dickinson replied.  
  
"Wow, you guys didn't tell me that!" Tyson said, shocked at this piece of news, " So having a Miss Crappy-pants in the team helps huh?"  
  
Kari growled. " You keep you toe in the line boy or you and your bit beast are going to be down before you can say the word 'rip'." Kari shouted angrily.  
  
"Kari cool down man!" Rena said as she stood nearer to her in case she ever jumps on Tyson.  
  
" Don't get too far Tyson, Kari means it when she said that." Joy warned.  
  
" Oh I'm so scared." Tyson said as he made a face. Kari growls even more and Rena now have to restrain her.  
  
" Break it up guys." Ray shouted as he shoved Tyson out of the sight before he could get into more trouble.  
  
Mr Dickinson chose this moment to laugh and everyone looked at him animatedly. " You two teams are sure alike," he told them.  
  
" We are what?!" they echoed in unison.  
  
"Alike." Mr Dickinson repeated.  
  
"Duh, who wants to be alike with THAT kind of team, especially with Kai on that team." Kari murmured.  
  
" I heard that." Kai said as he stared at her. Kari stared back mildly, " Yeah and so what?"  
  
"I sense something murderous is in the sky." Max whispered to Kenny who was watching the situation tensely.  
  
" You probably is sensing the murderous aura that is coming out of Kari and Kai now." Kenny said nervously.  
  
Fortunately Mr Dickinson broke the deadly silence and started to explain which the two teams were alike. (A/N: Phew, I still need the two of them for the later chapters you know^^)  
  
" You see, both of your teams have a researcher whom I think is very rare on some teams." He said and pointed to Kenny and Claire.  
  
" How did you know about me?" asked Claire curiously.  
  
" I'm the BBA chairman for Hong Kong so I think I do know quite a lot." Mr Dickinson told her lightly.  
  
"Oh, that's why." Claire exclaimed.  
  
Mr Dickinson went on to talk about the similarties, which more or less ended with Kai and Kari having the same character. (A/N: No way I'm going to write this out! It's too boring^^)  
  
" He got that right," murmured Kate as she threw a glance at Kari and Kai who were still glaring.  
  
" I think we still have quite a long way to walk. Why don't you young people talk among yourself?" he suggested after explaining.  
  
" Cool idea!" Tyson shouted as he woke up from the daze he had been. /Anything as long as I don't have to hear that again/  
  
" I think so too!" Joy exclaimed happily. The two teams (minus a deadly Kari and a murderous Kai) thus paired up and started their conversation.  
  
[Darkpsychic: The next part is going to be like role-playing. It's going to be a bit comical and maybe lame but dun flame me! Flaming me will put me off my writing :( ]  
  
~~JOY AND TYSON'S CONVERSATION~~  
  
Tyson: Is your team really the best team in Japan?  
  
Joy: *beams* Yup, we beat all the teams in the qualifying matches in Japan so we're here.  
  
Tyson: That's so cool! Hey my team beat all the teams in the qualifying matches too.  
  
Joy: Really. No wonder Mr Dickinson said we were alike.  
  
Tyson: He did? *blinks*  
  
Joy: *blinks* I'm not exactly sure myself, I kinda fell into a daze just now.  
  
Tyson: Really? Me too! It was boring.  
  
Joy: I thought so too!  
  
Tyson: Cool!  
  
Joy: Yeah.  
  
~~~*Pause*~~~  
  
Tyson: *thinking of a topic* Mmm. What did you eat for breakfast today?  
  
Joy: Nothing much. We had ham and eggs.  
  
Tyson: WOW! I hadn't eaten ham and eggs for a long time!  
  
Joy: How long?  
  
Tyson: About 48 hours! (Darkpsychic: *sweatdrop*)  
  
Joy: Aww. poor you. (Darkpsychic: *bigger sweatdrop*) What did you eat for breakfast then?  
  
Tyson: *sulks* I was tricked into believing that we were having hamburgers for breakfast but when I rushed to the kitchen, all they had was toast and there was even not enough honey.  
  
Joy: I like toast. It taste great when you put honey on it.  
  
Tyson: It's good when you out butter on it too!  
  
Joy: And jam!  
  
Tyson: And jelly!  
  
Joy: Peanut butter!  
  
Tyson: Eggs!  
  
Joy: Ham!  
  
Tyson: Raspberry!  
  
Joy: Blueberry!  
  
Tyson: Cranberry!  
  
Joy: Apples!  
  
Tyson: Pears!  
  
Joy: Oranges!  
  
Tyson: Ice cream!  
  
Joy: Chocolates!  
  
Tyson: Sweets!  
  
Joy: Mmm. salt?  
  
Tyson: Nah, sugar taste nicer.  
  
Joy: Ah! Soy sauce!  
  
Tyson: Teriyaki sauce too!  
  
*Continues down the list*  
  
[Darkpsychic: *sweatdrop* Heard of anyone put salt on toast? *pushes her own toast away* Now I've lost my appetite. Let's see what Max and Kate are talking about.]  
  
~~KATE AND MAX'S CONVERSATION~~  
  
Kate: *beams at Max*  
  
Max: *beams back*  
  
Kate: *beams*  
  
Max: *beams*  
  
[Darkpsychic: HELLO!]  
  
Kate: *stop beaming* . Hi Max!  
  
Max: Hi Kate! Erm. what do we talk about?  
  
Kate: How about some jokes?  
  
Max: Cool, I love jokes!  
  
Kate: Ok then, here goes. What did the big chimney say to the little chimney?  
  
Max: Mmm. You're smaller than me?  
  
Kate: Nope. You're too young to smoke!  
  
Max: *laughs*  
  
Kate: *laughs*  
  
[Darkpsychic: Getting lamer by the second but dun stop reading now! The nicer part is at the back!]  
  
~~RENA AND RAY'S CONVERSATION~~  
  
Ray: Hey Rena.  
  
Rena: Yes Ray?  
  
Ray: Well. for some reason, I find your bit beast very familiar.  
  
Rena: *pretends to be surprise* Huh? /*sigh* If only he knew./  
  
Ray: *blush* Nothing. I just thought I have seen it before but I guess I must have remembered wrongly.  
  
Rena: .  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
" Thank you so much Ray!" the young Rena exclaimed as she looked down at her newly formed Beyblade, " I always wanted one!"  
  
The young Ray smiled. " Here, let me teach you how to launch it." He said as he held Rena's hands.  
  
"O.k." stammered Rena as she blushed when Ray held her hands and started to teach her. /Those eyes. they are beautiful./  
  
"Get it now Rena?" asked Ray after he finished explaining. Rena shyly nodded and launched for her Ray to see.  
  
"Good job! You are a fast learner." Ray praised her and Rena felt herself blushing again.  
  
They went on and played like this for hours until one of the elders from Ray's village came and took Ray away from her.  
  
" It's best not to go near any people from THAT village Ray. They might have a bad influence on you," said the elder, purposely increasing his tone so that Rena could hear.  
  
Rena looked helplessly as the elder took Ray away before they could say goodbye.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Ray: Are you all right Rena? You look kinda odd.  
  
Rena: *shook her head* I'm fine Ray. Thanks for the concern. /The elders again and again separated me and Ray but Ray always came back the next day to play with me again. that is until the war started./  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Daddy! This is a stupid war! Stop it!" screamed Rena as she stood right in front of her father, stopping him from going out.  
  
"This is a necessary war Rena, this is the only way to determine who gets the white tiger and the brown fox." Rena's father replied coldly and pushed her aside.  
  
" Noo." cried Rena as she fell to the ground. /I can never see Ray again if either village loses the war!/  
  
Little Rena rushed out of her house and looked at the battleground with tears streaming down her cheeks. /I have to find Ray/  
  
There was villagers everywhere fighting against the others and Rena tried to squeeze through the people. " Ray! Where are you!"  
  
"Rena?" shouted Ray as he heard her cry, /Oh no./ " Rena! Don't come any nearer!" /Ray?/ thought Rena as she heard his voice, " I'm coming Ray!"  
  
"NO! Don't come any closer! There's a trap here!" Ray shouted frantically and rushed towards her just as a rush of rocks fell from the tree above Rena.  
  
"Ahh." screamed Rena and just as the rocks was about to fall on her, Ray jumped and pushed her away just in time.  
  
"Ray. " whispered Rena as she saw that her Ray was hit by one of the rocks on his head as he tried to push her away.  
  
"Rena." whispered Ray, already semi unconscious.  
  
" No. don't go Ray. you haven't teach me how to be a beybladers as good as you Ray, you haven't." Rena stammered as she held Ray in her arms.  
  
" You are already as good as me Rena. you already are." said Ray before he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Rena so loudly when it happened that all the villages stopped fighting and Ray was brought back to his village to be treated. Rena never saw Ray again.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Rena: /Ray lost his memory after that and he didn't remember me anymore. The feud was resolved when the elders from both our villages took one bit beast each and no one is allowed to leave their villages and cross over the borders to the other one forever. *sigh* Ray soon got to know a girl name Mariah and I heard that they had been together since then./  
  
Ray: *blinks* Are you sure you are alright? You are awfully quiet.  
  
Rena: *smiles* I'm just still a bit tired since I didn't sleep much yesterday.  
  
Ray: Ok then.  
  
Rena: *whispered* How's Mariah?  
  
Ray: *taken back* You know about her?  
  
Rena: /Opps, forgot about that/ Erm. no, but I heard that you know her very well.  
  
Ray: *blush* She's fine I think, I haven't seen her for a while.  
  
Rena: Ok.  
  
[Darkpsychic: ^^ I made this up to explain why Ray found Rena's bit beast so familiar. A sneak preview here, when the two teams get to other countries, there *might*~Hint Hint~ be a chapter where Mariah and Rena fights for Ray and Ray recovers his lost memory! Read on too find out! Well, back to normal mode]  
  
While Kenny and Claire were talking and comparing their data (A/N: It's is going to be pretty lame so I'm not writing it out), Mr Dickinson noticed that Kai and Kari weren't speaking at all  
  
" Come one you two, the others are speaking so happily, why aren't you two speaking?" asked Mr Dickinson as he dragged the two of the closer.  
  
"Duh," said Kari as she started to walk away again before Mr Dickinson's words caught her attention.  
  
" Scared of Kai, Kari? Why are you walking so far from him?" said Mr Dickinson, smiling. The others who were deep in conversation looked up. Even Kenny and Claire looked up even though they were in the middle of a very interesting subject about 'Hyper Text Mark-up Language'  
  
"What makes you say that!" snapped Kari as she turned around to say some more when a rock chose this moment to appear at her feet and tripped her. (Darkpsychic: Muhahahahaha)  
  
/Darn! WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY/ thought Kari as she tripped.  
  
Out of sudden, Kai automatically (A/N: At least it seems to be) stood in front of Kari and she fell right into his arms.  
  
/ARGH./ thought Kari as she blushed, /did I. did I. fell into KAI'S ARMS! I MUST BE DREAMING/  
  
Kai stood there, stunned by his move. There was an embarrassing silent as neither Kai nor Kari made a move. Kari remained in Kai's arms and Kai was still holding her hands.  
  
/What was I thinking!/ thought Kai as he blushed too.  
  
The silent was broke when a loud 'Aww.' came from the rest of their groups and Kai and Kari quickly broke apart and stand as far as they could from each other.  
  
Mr Dickinson smiled, /that should melt the ice in their heart a bit/  
  
"Hey we're there!" Tyson shouted as they reached the school, Kari gave a *small* sigh of relief. /Finally! I can't take this much longer/ They had been a awkward silent ever since the incident happened and Kari can't take it any longer as she tried to walk as far from Kai as possible.  
  
" You can't escape yet," whispered Rena softly as she stood next to Kari and Kari glared at her in reply.  
  
Rena smiled. " You forgot who we sit next to in the hall." she whispered, " the Bladebreakers."  
  
Kari felt a moan escaped from her mouth as she opened her mouth to snap back. /This is definitely not my day/  
  
* * *  
  
~IN THE HALL~  
  
The bladers noticed that a strange sort of obstacle course was right in the middle. Tyson's eyes widen, " Don't tell me we are to go through that," he muttered as he stared at the huge course.  
  
" We are." Kenny told him and Tyson gave a great moan. Kai smirked. " That is of course difficult for you Tyson, since that big belly of yours can't even squeeze through the entrance."  
  
Tyson growled but then smiled when he had a sudden idea, " Thanks for the advice Kai." he told him and Max fell to the ground.  
  
" Are you. alright Tyson?" Max stuttered, unable to believe his ears.  
  
Tyson grinned. " To thank you even more Kai, I'm giving you an advice of my own. Be careful when you go through that course or Kari *might* fell onto YOU! Muhahahahaha." he sneered.  
  
Kai turned red as he remembered the incident and Tyson stood back enjoying the moment before a blade came and hit him hard on his head.  
  
" Ouch. Who did that?!" he shouted and turned around. The black coloured blade returned to its owner's hands.  
  
"Me," replied Kari as she put her blade back on her launcher, " One more word Tyson. or even half a word. I'll make sure this time my blade knocks you OUT!" she snarled dangerously.  
  
/*Gulp* I really got into big trouble this time/ thought Tyson as he smiled nervously and joined Max on the floor.  
  
"Good," said Kari before turning, allowing her midnight blue hair to swish behind her. Kai blinked. /That was beautiful./ he thought before shaking his head, /Damn, what was I thinking/  
  
Kari went back to her usual corner behind her team and no one spoke until Mr Terasumi appeared. (Partly because Tyson is still worried that Kari meant what she had said^^)  
  
"Welcome back bladers to the school. I hope you all had a good rest yesterday because today is going to be more challenging than yesterday," he told them and whispered could be heard from teams to teams.  
  
" I believe all of you had already noticed our big obstacle course here and would have roughly have the idea what we are going to do today." Mr Terasumi continued.  
  
"Yeah I know," Tyson whispered tiredly, " We are going through that stupid course."  
  
Mr Terasumi went on to explain the rules for this 'test'. " I know all of you didn't understand why we tested you on this, believing that it has no connection with Beyblade but I assure you, it will definitely help in some ways in the future."  
  
All the teams soon gathered at the entrance after all the talking, waiting for the signal to start. " Ok, we need to get through this course as fast as we can to get that twenty points so buck up Tyson." Kenny said as he put his laptop aside on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry chief, I'm sure Tyson will try his best." Max assured him and the Bladebreakers walked to the entrance with Tyson lagging behind reluctantly.  
  
"Kenny!" shouted Claire just before he wanted to move, " Mind if I put my laptop on yours Kenny?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Kenny replied, ignoring Dizzi's protest of putting an 'irritating, big mouth' anywhere near her.  
  
"Thanks," thanked Claire before rushing to the entrance. Kenny did the same but was sure to walk away from Claire a bit so as not to feel Kai's wrath later if he ever see him walking with Claire.  
  
* * *  
  
"Before we commence the test, I have some last minute instruction to give out." Mr Terasumi said as all the bladers listen attentively, " At some time of the course, you will come across a cross section. The right one will led to a short cut while the left one will be the longer route. You and your team will have the choice to choose which path you want to go."  
  
/What kind of question is this? Who the hell will want to take the longer route when there's a short cut./ Tyson thought.  
  
"Without further ado, let the test begin." He announced and all the teams rushed forward.  
  
"Aren't we going to rush too?" Kate asked curiously as she noticed that Kari was walking as slowly as she can.  
  
Kari smirked. " Those fools will waste their time when they get halfway through the short cut and then had to turn back and take the long route," she replied.  
  
" So we are taking the long route?" Joy asked after that.  
  
" The short one Joy." Kari replied simply and left Joy in a state of confusion.  
  
The Radicalz soon find themselves walking next to the Bladebreakers, which Kari was most unhappy to notice.  
  
A scowl from Kai at the Bladebreakers side made it clear enough that Kai didn't think too well of the arrangement too. /Hmph. what luck I have today./  
  
The rest of the Radicalz and Bladebreakers, however, were delighted about this arrangement although most of them, except Tyson, tried to hide it under their leaders' murderously stares.  
  
"Hey, how come the other teams kept turning around and going back to the starting place? There must be at least fours teams already and all of them were muttering under their breath." Kenny asked nervously.  
  
The two teams had chosen to go through the obstacles course through the short cut, the Radicalz was because their leader said so and the Bladebreakers was mainly due to Tyson's moans and whining until Kai nearly flared up.  
  
Ray shook his head, " It might be a dead end. Maybe it's a trick used to waste our time," he suggested.  
  
Joy turned to Kari and looked at her curiously, " Kari predicted this before, she said that most of the teams would turn back after they got halfway through the short cut," she told them.  
  
Tyson shrugged his shoulders, " And how exactly did Miss Smart Alex came to this conclusion?" he asked.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes as if that was a stupid question. " You answer this Rena, enlighten this poor MORON."  
  
"YOU!" growled Tyson and Max, Kenny and Ray moved into action immediately and held him back.  
  
"It is because we studied the structure of this course just now and noticed that the short cut ends halfway." Rena started explaining when another team went past them muttering about wasting their time and something about dead end.  
  
"Don't tell me. this trails end with a dead end?" Max asked nervously as they turned the last corner and came face to face to a dead end.  
  
Kenny soon started freaking out. " We are going to be the last team to finish this!" he started moaning.  
  
Kari shook her head and Kai rolled his eyes as they thought in unison (A/N: Telepathy works best between lovers rite? Heh ^^) /Do this guys even use their EYES or do they don't have any at all./  
  
"Damn, all those walking for nothing." Tyson cursed and stamped his foot. Kenny was still freaking and finally Kari could take it no longer.  
  
"DO YOU GUYS EVEN USE YOUR EYES!" she shouted and everyone looked at her, " This is NOT a dead end! If you actually use your haven't-been-used-before- at-all eyes, you might actually NOTICED that there's a opening there?"  
  
Kenny looked upwards to the direction Kari indicated and he started freaking out again. " That's at least two metres tall! How are we going to get up there?!"  
  
"We JUMP for goodness sake. JUMP." Kari replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Yeah and I would like to see you try." Tyson sneered looking at the opening, " Is it even possible?"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes to the limit and then took a few steps backward before running and jumped up to the opening. "Next," she shouted and Rena repeated what she did and landed in the opening too.  
  
Tyson's eyes and mouth widened, /Man, how did they do that?!/  
  
Ray smiled and walked to the middle, " It's quite easy Tyson, just run really fast and then jump," he told him and did the same thing, landing lightly at the opening.  
  
'You guys make it look so easy when it isn't at all." Tyson muttered and blinked in surprise as Kai stood forward and jumped up easily too.  
  
"Ok Kate, you're next." Rena said as she stood nearer to the opening, " I'll catch you." She assured her.  
  
One by one, the rest of the Radicalz and the Bladebreakers landed safely at the opening and finally Tyson was left.  
  
"Erm. I think I might need a *little* help for this." Rena sweatdrop and pointed out. Ray laughed, " Tyson is too heavy for you huh?" he said before standing next to her.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Tyson asked nervously as he followed what the others did. /What if I fall? Will I die./  
  
"Come on Tyson, if this goes on, we'll be last even IF we take the short cut." Kenny rushed him as he looked at his watch. (A/N: I think Kenny doesn't even have a watch but then, just pretend he has one^^)  
  
"Ok." agreed Tyson, not wanting to lose, " Here goes nothing." He ran forward and jumped as high as he could but not high enough. Rena and Ray only managed to catch him by his arms barely and they seem to be falling too.  
  
" Guys! We need help!" shouted Rena as Tyson began to drag them down bit by bit.  
  
"Oh my god!" shouted Joy as she rushed forward immediately and held on to Rena. Max, Kate, Kenny and Claire did so right after her too.  
  
The line got longer and Tyson finally landed back down safely but Ray and Rena was dangling in mid air.  
  
"Pull them up now!" Max shouted and Claire and Kenny started pulling but all the weight and the gravitational pull was too great for them and they started falling too.  
  
"What the hell are you all doing!" muttered Kari as she rushed forward in time to grab Claire's shoe.  
  
/This is DEFINTELY NOT my day/ thought an annoyed Kai who had grabbed Kenny's ankle. Ray was still a few inches away from safe landing. All of a suddenly, Claire's shoe came off and she fell right on top of Rena who crash landed seconds before her. Kari, who was just a few inches in the opening, lost her balance and fell too, accidentally grabbing Kai, thus dragging him down too. In the end, all of them were back to where they had started.  
  
* * *  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
A team of bladers who were clever enough to take the longer route at the first time had already completed the course.  
  
"First team, Gnostics." Mr Terasumi announced to no one in particular since the rest of the bladers were still in the course.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted the members as they slapped high five, 'We're finally first in something," said Alvin, the brown hair guy in the team.  
  
Ivan smiled, " We finally showed those Radicalz and Bladebreakers that we are good in something, it's so damn irritating to see them pass every single test and you, Don! You even let that Joy beat you and she's a GIRL!" he growled.  
  
Don shrugged, " I didn't know she was a Radicalz, I thought she was just some weak little girl," he protested.  
  
"Well, at least you could be a LITTLE more careful!" the leader, Ivan shouted back.  
  
"Hey guys, speaking of the two teams, can you see what I'm looking at right now?" Terence smirked as he pointed to the floor.  
  
The rest of the team members turned and all smirked evilly. Kenny and Claire's laptop was there on that very same 'floor' they were talking about.  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: Well? How's it? This must be the longest chapter I have written till now.  
  
Kate: Marshmallow?  
  
Darkpsychic: Sure thanks. *takes it happily*  
  
Iceblade740: Hey, where's Oliver Killer?  
  
Tyson: DunnoIwaseatingtheediblefood.  
  
Joy: Erm, Tyson? Mind if you swallow before speaking?  
  
Tyson: NoIamnotplanningtostopuntilIgetmystomachfull.  
  
Darkpsychic: Which is definitely impossible since there is still so much food left.  
  
Iceblade740: *sweatdrop* You all haven't answer my question yet.  
  
Darkpsychic: I think Oliver Killer ENJOYED the barbecue very much because she can't wait to get out of the pit^^ Next time she will think twice before flaming my fic. oh well, all we have to do then is to have ANOTHER barbecue.  
  
Kenny: Where's Kai? Kari, Rena and Ray are missing too!  
  
Darkpsychic: *grin evilly* Rena and Ray are too shy to come out now after I told their *beautiful* childhood and Kai and Kari is still angry with me when they saw what I had install for them next chapter.  
  
Claire: Oh well, I guess they wouldn't be joining us then.  
  
Darkpsychic: Oh yah, I'm currently writing another fic as co-writer with Lightpowers and Caitlyn. Please show your support when we load it^^ (It will be loaded at Lightpowers' account but I should be able to put a link to it)  
  
Tyson: Yeah it's cool coz I'm in it^^  
  
Darkpsychic: Finally finish eating?  
  
Tyson: No. *continue eating*  
  
Darkpsychic: *sweatdrop* Also please support my best friend and no-blood- relationship sister's fic. well in simple, it's Iceblade750's fic^^ It will be called 'NeverlastingLove' and it would be a Kai/Ray fic. Alright, so much for advertising, R+R and Tyson.  
  
Tyson: *retreats* What?  
  
Darkpsychic: *snatch her hotdog away from Tyson* Dun EVER touch my hot dog or you might just get another ticket to Pluto.  
  
Tyson: What's so threatening about going there?  
  
Darkpsychic: The fact that they will be no food there.  
  
Tyson: Argh!  
  
Darkpsychic: Watch out for the next chapter to find out what the Gnostics will do to Kenny and Claire's laptop and what happened after the Radicalz and Bladebreakers fell from the opening^^. R+R or no chapter 7!  
  
Announcement: Heh, dun worry, I'm not going to announce that I'm going to stop writing this story but you see, I have major exams coming up so my update might be a bit irregular so bear with it^^ Once the March holidays come, I'll be able to be back to my schedule again. Gomen Nasai!  
  
* * * 


	7. Computer Trouble

Fates That Comes Naturally  
  
By Darkpsychic  
  
Copyright 2002-2003  
  
All rights reserved  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: *sniff* This must have been the most review I ever got for this story! Thank you everyone!  
  
Tyson: *rolled his eyes* There's nothing to be so happy about.  
  
Darkpsychic: You are not an authoress so you wouldn't understand our feelings^^ The best gift an authoress can ever get are reviews, reviews and more reviews. Anyway, did I mention that you are acting like Kai?  
  
Tyson: *beams* Coz Kai isn't here and Kari isn't either so Joy and I decided to act like them just for fun.  
  
Darkpsychic: ~_~"  
  
Joy: *acting like Kari* They are still angry with you for what you are going to do to them this chapter.  
  
Darkpsychic: Aww. can't they take a joke? Kai, you and Kari are two wet blankets.  
  
Kai: *in a corner* Hmph. You wouldn't say that if that 'JOKE' of yours is played on yourself.  
  
Kari: Yeah. Try and you will understand.  
  
Darkpsychic: *mutters* They even speak in unison.  
  
Kari & Kai: I heard that!  
  
Darkpsychic: See? ~_~" Anyway, read on to find out what happens after Tyson dragged everyone down from the opening.  
  
Tyson: I did not! Ray and Rena did not catch me properly!  
  
Ray & Rena: You DID NOT jump high enough!  
  
Darkpsychic: *whispered* Another ideal couple^^ Well, presenting chapter 7 where you can see what 'JOKE'.  
  
Kai & Kari: *rolled eyes*  
  
Darkpsychic: *glares* . joke I played on Kai and Kari and trust me, it is one major cute stuff^^  
  
Kai & Kari: *blush*  
  
Darkpsychic: Disclaimer! Whose turn issit? /This is stupid./  
  
Kate: Darkpsychic does not own Beyblade and the word 'Hmphed' but she do own the rest of the new characters you will see in it like the Radicalz and the Gnostics.  
  
Note: I GOT A BETA READER! YAY! Thanks to Lightpowers for helping me to keep this fic free of my atrocious grammar^^ * * *  
  
Chapter 7 ~Computer Trouble~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
"TYSON!" everyone shouted in unison after they fell to the ground. Tyson was laughing so hard that he fell onto the ground.  
  
"That. was so funny!" laughed Tyson so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
" It is NOT funny Tyson! It's a good thing I left my laptop outside!" Kenny shouted angrily and rubbed his sore elbow.  
  
" Yeah!" shouted Claire to and she rushed to help Kate up.  
  
Tyson's laughter stop abruptly when everyone stared at him using the 'Kari and Kai' murderous stare after they sorted themselves up  
  
"Er. *gulp* guys? I know I caused this but I didn't mean it!" shouted Tyson as he tried to escape. Everyone smirked evilly and advanced towards him.  
  
"No you don't Tyson!" shouted Rena as she grabbed hold of him before he could run away and the group cornered him.  
  
"Oh god help me!" Tyson murmured as all of them crowded around him with the same evil smirk.  
  
"Hey I think someone is missing." Max wondered out loud as he looked at the group. The rest of them who were about to launch their blade at Tyson stopped in mid launch.  
  
" Mmm. now that you mentioned it, I do have the same thought as you." Kenny said as he put the spare blade back into his pocket.  
  
Tyson smiled slightly at his good luck and started to look around the group before everyone shouted in unison, " KAI AND KARI ARE MISSING!" (A/N: ^^ Didn't you notice that the two of them were VERY quiet?)  
  
~IN A CORNER~  
  
Kari froze as she opened her eyes only to find herself looking straight into Kai's eyes. /*gulp* What's going on?/  
  
Kai, on the other hand, was too shock to move at all as he blushed bright red. /Damn, why can't I move my body./  
  
It seemed that when Kari grabbed Kai during the fall, she landed quite safely on the ground but for Kai, he landed on a EVEN safer ground~ he landed on Kari and their lips had met straight on.  
  
/Those eyes, they are beautiful/ Kai thought as he stared at Kari's dark beautiful eyes, /they are filled with warmth, totally unlike the personality she is showing all the time/  
  
On the other hand Kari was having the same thoughts, as she looked deep into Kai's eyes, /What am I thinking./ Kari scolded herself when she realised what she was doing all the while, /I'm showing emotions in broad daylight again. but then, this pair of eyes are so enchanting./  
  
Time seemed to pause at that moment as the two leaders started longingly at each other when suddenly a flow of footsteps caused time to continue its flow and the moment is gone forever.  
  
"Where ARE Kai and Kari?" Tyson's voice could be heard, as the footsteps got louder, Kari knew it was time to end this.  
  
"Er Kai?" Kari muttered as she broke the kiss, " Mind if you get off me?" she asked softly.  
  
Kai blushed even more than ever, " . Sure." he muttered back and got up immediately.  
  
~TEN SECONDS LATER~  
  
" So there you are!" Joy exclaimed as she came bursting into the spot where Kai and Kari were.  
  
Kai and Kari were standing as far as they could from each other and they were both thinking about the same thing./ Did they see what we were doing./  
  
"Are you all right Kari?" asked Rena worriedly as she looked at Kari. /Kari seemed to be a little odd/  
  
Kari nodded swiftly and looked away. /Mmm./ Tyson thought as he stared at Kai and Kari / they seemed to be acting so weird. could something have happened./  
  
Tyson soon smiled evilly as he came to a what-he-thinks-is-right conclusion and walked towards Kai. " Kai, did you eat a lot of chilli today?"  
  
Kai, still recovering from the shock just now, snapped back, " Why do you even care?"  
  
"Because." Tyson continued, smiling continuously, " You are extremely red today. If you didn't eat a lot of chilli, they it might be because."  
  
" DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kai shouted as he sensed what Tyson was going to say next when Kenny suddenly gave a shriek.  
  
"WHAT?! FIFTEEN MINUTES HAVE PASSED? WE ARE GOING TO BE THE LAST TEAMS!" he shouted frantically and starts to panic.  
  
"Damn." Kari cursed as she took charge while muttering about her bad luck, " Let's get moving before we are REALLY the last teams. Tyson?" she shouted.  
  
"Yes?" Tyson asked nervously as she stared at him, wondering what she was going to do.  
  
" You are going to jump up there first. Fail again this time and you wish you hadn't started beyblading in your life at ALL!" she snarled and signalled Rena to help as Ray stepped forward. Tyson gulped.  
  
/Let me jump high enough, let me jump high enough./ prayed Tyson as he jumped and this time he NEARLY made it.  
  
"TYSON!" shouted Rena as she barely avoided him. Tyson looked up sheepishly, " Sorry guys, but I really couldn't jump that high."  
  
Tyson nervously turned to look at Kari and was surprised she hadn't flared up yet/ Kari smirked with an odd glitter in her eyes as she calmly took out her blade.  
  
" Say goodbye to your life Tyson." she whispered and prepared to launch her blade.  
  
" HELP!" screamed Tyson and immediately scrambled up to the opening. Everyone sweatdrop.  
  
"Finally," murmured Kari to herself and signalled Kate to do the same. Soon everyone except herself got up to the opening safely.  
  
"Kari, your turn," shouted Rena from the opening and Kari did what she had done the last time except this time, she had a pair of tired, wobbly legs. Kari moved back a few steps and jumped up like before but this time, she suddenly had a feeling she might not make it. /Did my legs buckle just now before I jumped/  
  
"Shit." She muttered as she nearly made up there but it was not high enough. The moment she knew, she started falling. /Haha, welcome to the joke of the day/ she thought when a hand shot out of the opening and caught her.  
  
"Wow Kai, I'm impressed you actually helped." Kenny pointed out when Kai pulled Kari up. Kai gave Kenny a glare which caused him to shudder, " Erm. treat it as if I never did open my mouth just now." He quickly added.  
  
"Let's go guys!" shouted Claire as she looked at her watch. Everyone nodded and knew this time it was no joke, they ARE going to be late.  
  
"Thanks" muttered Kari as she walked past Kai. Kai nodded without a word. /I must abnormal today, doing all those things I never dream of doing/  
  
The two teams managed to get through the rest of the obstacles without any major accident although at some point Tyson kept bumping into everyone, " And for the second place we have a tie between the Radicalz and the Bladebreakers!" announced Mr Terasumi as the two teams got out at the same time.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the Gnostics in unison as they watched the two teams coming out of the course, " How did THEY get past our trap?" the wondered out loud in unison.  
  
"Your what?" asked Kari coldly who overheard their 'outspoken' thoughts and walked towards them.  
  
"Our trap," replied Ivan with the same cold voice, " We set a trap after we went through the longer route. No one after us should be able to go through."  
  
"That's cheating!" shouted Tyson angrily who had just joined in the conversation.  
  
" We don't care," replied Don, as the rest of the members stood behind their leader.  
  
"Hey I recognize you!" said Joy when she got a better look, " You got beaten by me at the Attack Test."  
  
"I was just easy on you!" snarled Don angrily at the reminder and Joy smiled cheekily.  
  
"Are you sure? Or was that all you got?" Joy taunted and this time, it got all the rest of the members angry.  
  
"We'll show you! How about a battle?" Alvin shouted and took out his blade.  
  
"You're on it! I'll teach you not to cheat!" Tyson shouted back and took out his blade too but Kai held him back.  
  
"What is it Mr Sourpuss?" asked Tyson irritated, as he struggled against Kai's strain.  
  
Kai hmphed. "No point wasting our time battling those pathetic creeps. We have better things to do." He told him and Alvin started shouting back when his teammates held up two familiar laptops.  
  
"Is THIS a good enough reason?" Terence sneered as he showed them the two laptops which Kenny and Claire was most astonished to see them.  
  
"OUE LAPTOPS!" cried the two of them in unison as they scrambled forward to get them but Terence held it out of their reach.  
  
"Here's the deal, battle us and IF you win, you get this two laptops back." Terence suggested. Kai and Kari exchanged looks. /Pathetic creeps using a EVEN more pathetic trick/ "Fine." Both leaders agreed in unison and Ivan smirked.  
  
"I know our beyblading skills are not as good as you two teams but I just learned something from the two nice laptops over there." He said, smiling mysteriously.  
  
"WHAT?! DON' T YOU DARE USE YOUR FILTHY HANDS TO TOUCH MY LAPTOP!" shouted an agitated Kenny as Max tried to hold him back.  
  
Ivan ignored the struggling Kenny and then pointed to the two teams, " I want you two teams to sent out a representative each and we have a pair battle," he told them and Claire groaned.  
  
"Damn," cursed Kari as clenched her fist, " That is so despicable."  
  
The Gnostics laughed. " Who cares?" said Alvin as he walked forward, " as long as we win."  
  
Tyson blinked confusedly as he tried to understand the situation. /Why is Kari so troubled by a pair match? Surely we can beat them/  
  
"Because Tyson," Kari spoke up, answering his thoughts, " Our teams are going to pair up with a member of your team whom we know nothing about. A pair match requires a lot of teamwork and coordination which we definitely do not have."  
  
"Oh," mouthed Tyson as realization dawned on him, " Does that mean we are at a disadvantage?"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes, " YES!" she shouted, /He is such an idiot/  
  
"So who are you going to sent out?" asked Kai who finally spoke up. Kari gestured towards her left, " Rena, she has the best control over the speed of her blade."  
  
Kai nodded, " Then we'll sent Ray. Their speed blades should be able to coordinate well."  
  
Kari nodded to show her agreement as Ray and Rena stepped forward and prepare their blades. "Show your bit beast only when needed ok?" Kari whispered to Rena and Rena smiled, " I'll try my best."  
  
The two bladers step forward as Alvin and Don from the Gnostics stepped forward too and Max stood in the middle of the two teams to give the signal.  
  
" 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" shouted Max and all four bladers launched their blades at the same time.  
  
"Go Driger!"  
  
"Go Trifol!"  
  
"Go Palindrome!"  
  
"Go Trilax"  
  
The four blades circled around the stadium and Don made the first move. " Palindrome, gas attack now!"  
  
Don's sewer monster bit beast released a weird coloured gas, which covered the entire stadium. " Let's see how you see now?" he sneered. Rena smiled.  
  
"Pathetic. Is that the best you can do? No wonder Joy beat you so easily." Rena taunted as Don's face changed from beige to red.  
  
"Oh yeah?" shouted Alvin whose blade was nowhere to be seen as well, " Escape from this then," he challenged.  
  
"Trifol, whirling spin now!" Rena commanded and her blade began to spin real fast and a tornado began to unravel around her blade, " Blow away the gas," she ordered and Trifol did as it was told.  
  
Don and Alvin blinked in surprise as the gas was soon fan out by the force of the wind coming from Rena's blade. " Get what I mean?" Rena said as her blade went back to its original position. The stadium was now cleared.  
  
" Oh man, they are really good," muttered Don. Behind them, Ivan was fuming mad. " Get them you idiots! Use your bit beast!"  
  
Alvin shrugged, " All right. Trilax, steel bashing now!" he ordered and his bit power was released~ A hideous monster which seem to be made of decayed steel and metal (A/N: Eww.)  
  
Trilax doubled its spinning speed and rushed towards the nearest blade~ Rena's  
  
"Jump now!" shouted Rena and her blade did as it was told and escaped the attack.  
  
"Don, CAN YOU DO SOMETHING!" shouted Alvin when his attack missed again and again and Rena was enjoying herself.  
  
Don sighed, " Fine. Palindrome, use your slime attack."  
  
The sewer monster appeared once more and headed for Rena's blade as the two blades attack at the same time.  
  
"Avoid it now!" Rena ordered as her blade jumped to avoid Palindrome's attack but suddenly realised that Trilax was also attacking.  
  
"You're dead," sneered Alvin as his green Beyblade headed towards her when another grey blade appeared and almost knocked it out of the stadium.  
  
"Ray!" exclaimed Rena as her blade landed safely, Ray winked, " You haven't forgot about me have you?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Rena grinned. " Nah, I didn't. I was just busy here."  
  
Alvin was REALLY mad now for all of his attacks have failed. " That's it! You two are dead!" he shouted indigently. Don nodded in agreement.  
  
Ray smirked. " We should be the ones saying that. Ready Rena?"  
  
"I have never been more ready in my life Ray," replied Rena as her blade avoided yet another series of attacks from the Gnostics.  
  
Their blades weave through all Alvin and Don's attack, enjoying the furious looks on their faces. "Let's attack!" suggested Ray and Rena nodded.  
  
"Driger!"  
  
"Trifol!"  
  
"Tiger Claw attack!"  
  
"Slash attack now!"  
  
The two blades slashed through the two other blades with the speed of lightening and soon, Beyblade parts were showering from the top.  
  
/Why does this battle looked so familiar./ Ray thought as he starred at their still spinning blades.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Tut tut. You have chosen the wrong partner Ray," one of the boys said as he looked loathly at the stadium, " This is worst than pathetic."  
  
"I'm sorry Ray," whispered a familiar voice, " I am a bad blader. You shouldn't have chosen me."  
  
Ray turned and saw a girl who has raven black hair just like him.  
  
"Don't worry." He felt himself saying, " Let's attack again, I'm sure there is still hope."  
  
"Really?" the girl exclaimed as she wipe away her tears.  
  
"I'm sure. Now let's kick some butts. Driger! Tiger Claw attack now!" Ray shouted as his blade rushed forward and saw the girl's blade from another attack.  
  
"Go on. You can do it!" Ray urged and the girl nodded.  
  
"Slash it now!" she shouted and her blade moved like lightening, moving towards their opponents Beyblade.  
  
The two grey blades moved like lightening, or even faster than lightening itself and they coordinate so well that they almost look like one single blade.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted their opponents as their blades were knocked out together, " This can't be!"  
  
"We did it!" shouted the girl as she hugged Ray, ' we did it!"  
  
Ray felt himself smiling happily at the scene as he and the girl enjoyed the look of dismay on their two opponents.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"Ray? RAY!" came Tyson's voice as Ray stumbled back to earth, " Huh?" he echoed. At the site, Rena, Joy and Kate were dancing around while Kenny and Claire stretched out their hands for their laptops with a look of satisfaction.  
  
"WE WON! You two were great man!" Tyson exclaimed as he and Max started jumping about too.  
  
/Why does this match looked so familiar. the pattern. the movement. even the look of dismay/ thought Ray as pieces of broken memories flowed back to him. /And who exactly is the girl? What happened./  
  
Ray's string of thoughts was interrupted but Kai's announcement that they were wasting time here with useless creeps.  
  
Ray smiled. /Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll remember her someday/  
  
The Bladebreakers and Radicalz went back to their sitting arrangements with Kenny and Claire desperately devising a way to lock their laptops, with Ray recovering a tiny part of his memory, with a deep note in the Gnostics brains that they are not easy to deal with.  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: I know I know! I used such a long time to produce such a pathetic chapter but I can't help it.  
  
Kai: You can, that crazy stupid mind is yours.  
  
Darkpsychic: *whacks Kai with a frying pan* Shut up! Haven't been tortured enough by me yet? Should I plan another trick?  
  
Kai: *sweatdrop* NO!  
  
Darkpsychic: Then keep quiet!  
  
Kai: Ok.  
  
Darkpsychic: As I was saying before I was rudely *glares at Kai* interrupted, please pardon me for this pathetic chapter. I had exams and later, the dangerous and treacherous WRITER'S BLOCK! ~_~  
  
Kai: *mutters* Why didn't the block continue? Then I'll be safe from her torture.  
  
Darkpsychic: *ignore Kai* Next chapter will be VERY long and definitely *terribly* *horribly* interesting so please read on!  
  
Tyson: Yeah. We are going to have a test on swimming *mutters*~dunno why~ and Darkpsychic needs your help on what kind of clothes you want the Radicalz and Bladebreakers to wear.  
  
Joy: Also, please vote whether you want more of Kai/Kari stuff or Ray/Rena stuff so she could write them.  
  
Claire: So R+R with the above information or there will be no chapter 8.  
  
Kai: Dun review!  
  
Darkpsychic: *knocks Kai out*  
  
Kari: Dun review!  
  
Darkpsychic: *sweatdrop* and dun listen to anyone whose name starts with K. R+R and please help me! I have absolutely no idea what they should wear when they swim.  
  
Kari: Dun! *lights went out*  
  
~SMACK WHACK BANG BONG~  
  
*Lights on again*  
  
Darkpsychic remains with a victory sign~ REVIEW OR YOU ARE NEXT! Muhahahahaha ~ R+R!  
  
* * * 


	8. The Final Test

Fates That Comes Naturally  
  
By Darkpsychic  
  
Copyright 2002-2003  
  
All rights reserved  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: Yay! I finally managed to bring myself to type out Chapter 8, it's been in my draft book for weeks. Gomen for the long suspense I had all of you hanging^^  
  
Kai: Why didn't you guys listen! I said not to review so this insane authoress can't write anymore!  
  
Kari: Yeah and I told you Tyson, to HIDE HER BOOK!  
  
Tyson: *mutters* I did!  
  
Kari: You hid it in her room! What kind of hiding place is that!  
  
Tyson: Yeah, next time hide it yourself then!  
  
Darkpsychic: ^__^ There won't be a next time, I've already hidden my precious bookie in a VERY secret place.  
  
Kai, Kari and Tyson: Aww.  
  
Darkpsychic: All right! In this chapter, I'm going to end this whole pointless tests in the Beyblade school and ship the Bladebreakers and Radicalz to America next chapter^^ *pats a box with stamps on it*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Darkpsychic: So enjoy this very long chappie on the final test and as I promised, swimming for the two teams^^ but it wouldn't be a test.  
  
Kai: *mutters* Stupid clothing she made us wear.  
  
Tyson: You haven't seen mine!  
  
Darkpsychic: Muhahahahaha. on with da fic!  
  
Kari: *murmured aimlessly* Darkpsychic does not own Beyblade but she does own the Radicalz, Gnostics and the Dark Raiders. Hey haven't you all get it yet? It's the eighth time we've said this!  
  
**This Chappie dedicated to IceBlade740 and dreamer_gurl for the cutest idea for the type of clothing the Bladebreakers and Radicalz should wear! Thanks to others (like Lightpowers) who helped out too^^**  
  
~AT A CORNER~  
  
Radicalz and Bladebreakers holding signs that says "Death to IceBlade740, dreamer_gurl and those who reviewed!"  
  
Darkpsychic: *sweatdrop* HEY! *whacks everyone on the head*  
  
== A/N will be author's note, in other words, my notes while E/N will be editor's note, by my beta reader^^ ==  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 8 ~The Final Test~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Emphasize*  
  
* * *  
  
The crowd in the hall soon got bigger as more teams got out of the 'trap' the Gnostics set and made it safely through. Mr Terasumi looked around and decided that all the bladers had got out of the course.  
  
" Now to announce the few teams that made it out in the shortest time despite the *tiny* problems we had with the obstacle course." He said and looked down at his list, " First we have the Gnostics who finished first. The Gnostics were then followed by the Bladebreakers and Radicalz who tied for the second place. Last but not least we have the Dark Raiders who came in third."  
  
The Gnostics cheered despite having lost pathetically to the Bladebreakers and the Radicalz. "That's going be the first and last time." Muttered Kari angrily.  
  
"Chill man, Kari, we got second." Kate sweatdrop and told her.  
  
"Not good enough for me."  
  
Rena sighed. /Kari's really being VERY hard on herself/  
  
"I understand today is already the third day you all are here," Mr Terasumi started and immediately he caught everyone's attention.  
  
"I wonder what's he's going to say." Tyson wondered out loud and Kai hmphed.  
  
"Bit behind time huh Tyson? Did that fall cause that much damage to your already hopeless head?" Kai asked sarcastically and Tyson growled at him.  
  
"Well, tell me the answer then smart guy!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"I think all our test here is going to end." Max told him and Tyson thought thoughtfully /Sounds reasonable/ A/N: *sweatdrop*  
  
"We are going to have a final test right this afternoon and the winning teams of this test will get a hundred points each." Mr Terasumi continued and whispers started to spread in the midst of the teams, " The teams you will be facing against are chosen at random and this are the pairings."  
  
Mr Terasumi went on to read out the pairings and the Radicalz found themselves facing the. Gnostics.  
  
"I think this should be a piece of cake." Joy commented when she heard the news. Kate nodded in agreement.  
  
" I think not." Kari started as she stole a glance at the team, " We haven't had a chance to battle Ivan in that team yet and he might be stronger than his teammates."  
  
Joy smiled confidently, " I think we can take anyone anytime Kari, we are not first in our country for nothing."  
  
"Yeah Joy's right Kari, so lighten up a bit will ya." Claire told her.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes but said nothing, /Maybe I should battle him./  
  
~~10 MINUTES LATER~~  
  
"The final test shall now commence. Will all bladers please move to their respective stadiums." The judge shouted and the teams began to move into the huge stadiums that had been set up during the ten minutes. Their stadium was an exact replica of the Amazon Forest.  
  
"So. we meet again." Ivan said as the Gnostics snared at the Radicalz, " This time we are not going to lose."  
  
" Just do your worst and get this over with." Kari muttered irritably and stood forward, " I'm the first blader." She said with much surprise from her teammates.  
  
/Kari's battling?/ Rena thought as she blinked in surprise but she soon understand why when the battle began. /Ivan wasn't as weak as his teammates. He was well. quite powerful/  
  
The judge in charge of them had shouted out the signal to launch and Ivan and Kari both launched their blades into the stadium.  
  
" Go Shadow!" Kari shouted as her black Beyblade landed in the stadium.  
  
"Go Phantom!" Ivan shouted as his silver Beyblade did the same.  
  
It was a battle that even the rest of the Gnostics had never seen before as Ivan's ghost bit beast countered Shadow's bite attack and rebounded it back.  
  
"You never told us you could battle like that Ivan." Said Don, amazed by his leader's move.  
  
Ivan smirked, " You haven't seen all yet."  
  
"I don't need to." Came Kari's reply.  
  
"Stop being so full of yourself!" Ivan shouted angrily, realising that his taunt didn't work.  
  
"Duh." Kari said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"Time to end this pointless battle Ivan, Shadow, use shadow bind now!" Kari shouted and released her bit power.  
  
Her Beyblade began a furious circulation around Ivan's blade and hit it out with a tremendous force and it flew past his face and landed a few metres behind.  
  
"It. it. it. can't be!" stuttered Ivan as Kari's blade spin out of the stadium and landed in her hand. The rest of the Radicalz were cheering happily.  
  
"Now all we need is another win." Claire said, nodding approvingly. It was going very well.  
  
Ivan recovered from the shock and went to pick his blade before muttering through gritted teeth, " It's not over yet!"  
  
"Almost." Giggled Joy who overheard him as she and Kate slapped high five.  
  
"Damn it man." Ivan cursed as he returned to his team, " You better win Terence!" he growled as their second blader stepped forward.  
  
Kari smirked. /Not a chance Ivan. I already settle the strongest blader in your team. you and Kate is good enough for Terence/  
  
Kate smiled and stood forward when Kari got back to the team. Terence did the same. "The outcome of this match will determine whether this will be a tie or a win for the Radicalz." The judge announced and both bladers tighten their grip on their ripcord.  
  
"Bladers in your ready position.(Those who have been to a Tai Sing Corporation Beyblade competition in Singapore will understand what I mean^^ Me and my cousin always mouth the words of the judge when he does this^_^;)- _-" 3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Fetra!" shouted Kate as she launched her Beyblade.  
  
"Go Quaries!" shouted Terence.  
  
"Your defence will never be able to withstand my attack Kate!" he shouted, grinning confidently.  
  
/That's what you think/ thought Kate as her blade continued spinning in the same place in its defence position.  
  
"Quaries, Dark wave now!" ordered Terence as his bit beast rosed from the centre of his blade. It looked very much like a dark demon, giving off an awfully dark aura, which sent chills down Kate's spine.  
  
The brown Beyblade began a head on attack at Kate's blade with ultra speed. " The match's over." smiled Terence and to his surprise, Kate smiled too.  
  
"What the." stuttered Terence when his blade attacked and only hit thin air. Fetra had disappeared.  
  
"Fetra happens to know an attack Terence," Kate told him, " and it just happened that it could only be used in a few rare constructed stadiums. This happen to be one."  
  
Her lavender Beyblade appeared in mid air right above Terence, " Spiritual Growth now!" shouted Kate and Fetra appeared in its bit form. The blade swiftly moved from tree to tree in a circular direction and then spirited to safety as the trees came thundering down.  
  
" Game over." Kate whispered as the brown blade toppled under the weight of the trees and stopped completely.  
  
"And the winner is Kate! The Radicalz win this match." The judge announced and the Radicalz cheered.  
  
" Good match Kate." Said Terence as he shook her hand.  
  
"Same to you." Replied Kate, grinning back.  
  
The Radicalz went back to their seats celebrating, with the knowledge that they now have a hundred more points.  
  
~~MEANWHILE~~  
  
While the Radicalz were battling the Gnostics, the Bladebreakers found themselves face to face with the Dark Raiders~ The exact team which Kari had commented as 'going to be a challenge'.  
  
"We are going to win this." Tyson said confidently as he stepped forward for the first match. The stadium they got was of what looked like a deserted street.  
  
"Not if I can help it," came a reply as a blue haired beyblader stood forward, "Hi, I'm Jake."  
  
"Tyson." Tyson replied and shook the blader's hand.  
  
Their judge took his normal place in the middle of the two bladers and raises his hand in signal as Tyson and Jake stood in their ready position.  
  
"3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!" shouted the judge as the two of them launched their blades in unison.  
  
"Dragoon attack!" ordered Tyson as his white Beyblade headed straight on towards the icy blue one.  
  
"Dodge it Icere!" Jake shouted and the blade evaded the attack with an amazing speed.  
  
"Wow." muttered Tyson as he tried to attack again but failed, /He's strong/  
  
Jake smiled as his Beyblade once again spin out of Dragoon's reach, " Time to end this, Icere! Icy Hail Storm now!"  
  
Jake's bit beast appeared in its bit form and a twirl of ice began to form around the Beyblade, getting bigger by the second.  
  
"Counter it Dragoon! Use Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson ordered and a similar hurricane began to form around Dragoon.  
  
Both blades began a head-on attack towards each other and the two storms crashed against 1 another, making it almost impossible to concentrate on the battle.  
  
/Damn, I can't see. The last time this happened the match ended up in a tie/ Tyson thought as he remembered what happened during the attack test.  
  
The storm/hurricane finally cleared after a while and the two blades came spinning down from the top and each landed at the side of the beystadium. Everyone tensed as the two teams nervously watched the two blades.  
  
A second later, Jake's Beyblade lost its balance and landed outside the stadium.  
  
"And the winner is Tyson from the Bladebreakers!" announced the judge as Tyson cheered and picked up his blade.  
  
"Nice match Jake," said Tyson and extended a hand to Jake.  
  
"Same to you." Smiled Jake and shook it. With that, the two bladers went back to their team as the second blader from each team walked forward.  
  
"Next match, Cheney from the Dark Raiders versus Max from the Bladebreakers!" announced the judge.  
  
" I'm gonna win this!" shouted Max with a grin as he took out his Draciel and his Sniper Grip launcher.  
  
Cheney from the other team smirked, " I'm supposed to be saying that."  
  
"We'll see about that." Max told the golden haired boy and stood in his ready position.  
  
"As you wish," whispered Cheney as he too, stood in his ready position with his red Beyblade, " Just make sure you don't take it too hard when you lose this."  
  
The judge shouted out the signal to launch and both Cheney and Max launched their Beyblade.  
  
"Go Draciel!"  
  
"Go Chronozon!"  
  
Before Max could use his best defensive moves, Cheney decided to attack. "Chronozon, use your Demonic Claw now!"  
  
Chronozon appeared in his bit form and charged towards Max's green Beyblade. Before anyone could react, Draciel was out of the game.  
  
"Boy that was fast." Muttered Max as he went to pick up his Beyblade, " Jeez, my beyblade's smoked too."  
  
Smoked was a little understatement. What was remaining of Max's Beyblade was just a little more than a pile of ash.  
  
"Told cha," grinned Cheney as his Beyblade flew back into his hand and he walked back to his team, " Win this match Mike, and we'll win this."  
  
"Sure thing," promised Mike and the brown haired boy stood forward with his blade.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sorry guys," apologized Max as he walked back to his team.  
  
"Cheer up buddy, we still have a chance." Tyson comforted him.  
  
"No pressure Ray but you must win this," Kenny told him, " Or we'll lose."  
  
"Shesh chief, you ARE giving him pressure." Tyson joked and all of them laughed. Ray grinned too.  
  
"Don't worry chief. I promise I'll win this." Ray said and with that, he and Driger headed towards the stadium.  
  
* * *  
  
"The outcome of this match will determine whether it will be a win to the Bladebreakers or the Dark Raiders." Said the judge as Mike and Ray stood forward. Kenny could be heard praying as Ray sweatdrop.  
  
"Name's Mike, Ray, and I've been looking forward in battling you." Mike said as he faced Ray.  
  
"I'm honoured Mike, but this match's mine." Ray replied simply.  
  
"Bladers in your ready position, 3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!" signalled the judge and the two blades landed in the stadium.  
  
"Go Driger!"  
  
"Go Derainer!"  
  
Ray wasted no time in attacking, " Tiger Claw attack now!" he shouted and Driger began to race towards the deep red blade at the other end and sent it flying out of the stadium.  
  
"Whoa."exclaimed Mike as his Beyblade was out in a blink of an eye.  
  
"And the winner is Ray. The victory goes to the Bladebreakers!" announced the judge and Ray went back to his cheering team.  
  
"Thank god Ray, you won." Kenny shouted happily as he hugged Ray (A/N: A FRIENDSHIP hug if you dunno what I meant! This is NOT a Yaoi fic^^) [E/N: So Fast Lose!?! :P)  
  
"Jeez Kenny, I could hear you praying just now." Ray told him and Kenny blushed deeper than the colour of Mike's blade. Max and Tyson started laughing.  
  
"Let's go back to our seat then." Suggested a red Kenny, " I want to know if the Radicalz won too."  
  
"Whatever you wish chief," replied Tyson, ending up in another fits of laughter as he saw Kenny's tomato face.  
  
~~BACK AT THEIR SEAT~~  
  
"We won!" Tyson continued cheering as they walked back to their seats.  
  
"We too!" replied Joy beaming as the after effects of their victory hadn't gone yet.  
  
"Yeah." Shouted Kate, " We were against the Gnostics." She added happily, causing Tyson and Max to fell to the ground.  
  
"The Gnostics? The team we battled earlier?" exclaimed Kenny whose mouth was wide open.  
  
"The exact team," giggled Kate, " There isn't another team by that name is there?"  
  
"NOT FAIR!" Tyson, Max and Kenny echoed when they digested the piece of news. /THIS ISN'T FAIR/  
  
"They aren't that weak guys." Rena told them with a sweatdrop, " Kari had to battle their leader."  
  
"Still easier that then team we were against." Came three stubborn replies.  
  
Rena gave up and turned to Ray, " So who were your team up against?" she asked Ray curiously.  
  
"A team by the name of Dark Raiders." Ray replied.  
  
/Dark Raiders?/ Kari raised an eyebrow when she heard the name. "Does the team have a blader by the name of Cheney?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah. That guy's strong. He crushed my blade." Said Max, who overheard the conversation, "Why did you ask anyway?"  
  
"We observed that guy before during the attack test and the stats we collected of him were EXTREMELY high." Claire replied for Kari as she showed them the stats.  
  
"No wonder they won that round." Muttered Kenny as he scanned through them.  
  
"And his bit beast is one damn powerful one." Claire added.  
  
Tyson blinked animatedly, " So we are lucky that we won?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, its VERY lucky." Replied Claire.  
  
"Oh," Tyson mouthed but still stubbornly refused to accept the fact. /Our team won by skills, NOT by luck/  
  
The two teams passed the next few minutes in silent except for Kenny and Claire who started exchanging data.  
  
(A/N: Noticed that Kai is VERY quiet? Well, its because most of the things later is gonna be Kai/Kari^^ So I think I should give others a chance to talk while they can ^__^) [E/N: Aww. Sweet!]  
  
~~TEN MINUTES LATER~~  
  
"Now I officially announce the end of all the tests you have received." Mr Terasumi said when all the teams had finished battling. Cheering could be heard everywhere following this announcement.  
  
"Finally." muttered Kai, " another day in this moronic school will end my life."  
  
"Now I will announce the teams which qualify to go to the respective countries their organiser (A/N: Got a better term?)[E/N: Nope :P] had chosen." Mr Terasumi continued and then announced the team names who passed.  
  
"Quite a lot of people passed this year," Kari said as her team's name was announced right at the front followed by the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Guess the 'easier test policy' helped," smirked Kai who overheard her.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Replied Kari. /Which is a good thing too/  
  
"Congratulations boys, well done!" said Mr Dickinson who walked towards them. (A/N: Remember? Mr Dickinson came with them today.)  
  
"Thanks sir." Replied Kenny who as beaming all over. Tyson and Max were jumping happily, closely followed by Joy and Kate.  
  
"Hi Kari." Mr Dickinson greeted as her turned to her direction.  
  
Kari raised an eyebrow before slowly greeting back, " Hi." She had a pretty good idea of what Mr Dickinson is going to say.  
  
"Remember the offer I told you about?" Mr Dickinson smiled and asked.  
  
Kari nodded to show that she remembered. She had been thinking thoroughly about it but still couldn't come up with a decision.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Kari, I would like to recommend you and you team an offer." Mr Dickinson said as he held back Kari just before they were about to enter the school.  
  
"And what is it?" Kari asked, mildly interested in what he was saying.  
  
Mr Dickinson beamed and continued, " I know that you team doesn't have an organiser who travels with you throughout the entire competition right?"  
  
"Yeah but we are absolute self-sufficient and can perfectly survive and travel on our own," replied Kari without thinking about it. /My account happens to have enough money to last me for more than a lifetime/  
  
"But what if one part of the competition requires you to register as an organization?" Mr Dickinson asked her.  
  
Kari froze, she hadn't thought about that yet. /This is worth a thought now that I have a difficulty/  
  
"So you're saying that you offer to be our organiser?" Kari asked after a while.  
  
"Yes and all your expenses for the travel will be paid. You will also get unlimited Beyblade parts for your research and modifications."  
  
"Mmm." Kari murmured as she thought about it. /It's tempting. not about the expenses but about the parts. Having someone to supply your Beyblade parts would be nice./  
  
"I'll think about it." Kari finally said after a while.  
  
"Ok, then I'll ask you about it again after the test at the school ends."  
  
Kari nodded to show her consent and turned to walk to her team.  
  
/I'm praying that they join it, it will be much easier for both teams later if they get to know each other now/ Mr Dickinson thought before walking back to this seat.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"So what do you think Kari?" Mr Dickinson asked again and the rest of the team and the Bladebreakers crouched around to listen.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes, " You guys already knew about this right?" she asked suspiciously with her eyes flashing dangerous.  
  
Kate grinned sheepishly, Rena and Claire smiled and Joy did a sorry sign. " Sorry Kari, but the Beyblade parts gonna help in our research." Claire told her.  
  
Kai was wondering why Mr Dickinson offered this. /Must be something about the rules. although its nice to be able to travel with Kari./ Kai thought before blinking in surprise, /WHAT WAS I THINKING!/ (A/N: ^_~)  
  
Kari sighed. " All right, since that's what you all want." She replied and the Radicalz cheered.  
  
"All right then," Mr Dickinson continued, " I suggest that you girls go back to your chalet and move your things to ours as we are leaving for America first thing in the morning." Mr Dickinson told them.  
  
"You mean we can leave this hall already?" Tyson asked comically.  
  
"No Tyson. We are to stay here and admire this *beautiful* nearly empty hall." Kai told him sarcastically, looking at the nearly empty hall.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Tyson, obviously missing the sarcasm totally and thought Kai meant what he was saying.  
  
Everyone sweatdrop and with a wave, the Radicalz headed back to their chalet to pack while the Bladebreakers headed back to pack too as they will have to do something with the sleeping arrangement.  
  
~~LATER IN THE AFTERNOON~~  
  
"Hi guys!" Joy shouted as the Radicalz arrived at the Bladebreakers' chalet. Tyson grinned widely when he saw them coming for he and Mr Dickinson had planned something really fun today and he was going to make sure it happens.  
  
"Hi girls, you're here." Mr Dickinson beamed when he saw them. Joy and Kate was smiling from ear to ear, Rena was as cool as ever, Claire was busy looking at something at her Palmtop and Kari was lagging behind rolling her eyes.  
  
/Maybe I shouldn't have agreed/ Kari thought as she regretted her actions an hour ago DEEPLY.  
  
Max and Ray appeared from behind the door and they were dragging their suitcase with them.  
  
Kari raised her eyebrow. "Moving house?" she questioned, puzzled by their actions.  
  
"No dear we have to rearrange the sleeping arrangements since you girls are staying here for the night." Mr Dickinson smiled and replied.  
  
Kari nodded and suddenly found herself scanning the room for Kai. /Kai./  
  
"You can leave your suitcase here girls, we'll tell you the room allocation tonight. Meanwhile you might want to enjoy yourself at the pool we have here in the chalet." Mr Dickinson told them.  
  
"No thanks." Kari's reply came ever so swiftly; she didn't think much of a pool party. "Is there a stadium nearby? I want to train."  
  
"No you're not going anywhere, Kari." Mr Dickinson gave her a stern look, which Kari overlooked it.  
  
"Whatever." She muttered and was going to turn and find the training room herself before something in Tyson's hand caught her eyes.  
  
"Saw something familiar Kari?" Tyson smirked and held Kari's Beyblade in his hand. Joy, Kate and Rena's could also be seen dangling from his pocket.  
  
Apparently Tyson had sneak near their suitcases and had took their Beyblade while they were talking with Mr Dickinson.  
  
Suddenly a familiar shout sounded and Kai came rushing out of the room. " Ok." he started in a would-be-calm voice. " WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK MY DRANZER!"  
  
Kari stole a glance at Tyson and sure enough, the cheeky boy took out Kai's blue Beyblade from his pocket.  
  
"Tyson. you are dead meat!" Kai shouted and rushed towards Tyson before being stopped by Ray and Max.  
  
"Come on Kai, I'm sure Tyson's just playing a joke." Ray said as he reached for his Driger, " Now Tyson. AHH!"  
  
"What's the matter Ray?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Driger's gone too! TYSON!" Ray snarled madly and let go of Kai who immediately overpowered Max and jumped onto Tyson.  
  
The fight was soon joined in by Max who found his Draciel missing too. The Radicalz sweatdrop at the fight and in the midst of dust flying all around, they tried to find their Beyblade.  
  
"Ok break up boys." Mr Dickinson said as the three boys pinned Tyson down, " I was the one who asked Tyson to do this."  
  
Everyone froze. " Why sir?" Ray asked, letting go of Tyson.  
  
"Because I know unless I do this, none of you, except maybe Tyson, will be willingly get into the pool."  
  
"I wouldn't even get into the pool even if I'll die because of that." Kai muttered irritably and Mr Dickinson smiled mischievously, " But you will do it for this right?"  
  
Dranzer flashed in Mr Dickinson's hand and in his other hand held a bag, which held the rest of the Beyblade.  
  
Everyone heaved a sigh of defeat. " So?" asked a beaming Mr Dickinson.  
  
"Fine." Came the reply in unison although Kai and Kari's reply was rather reluctant and Ray and Rena was muttering the same thing. " I hate water." (A/N: Er. Ray's a kitten and kitten hate water rite? ^^; [E/N: Yea Lol]  
  
Tyson gave a sign of triumph, earning a Death Glare from Kari and Kai who were about to jump onto him again when Mr Dickinson threatened them to leave him alone or their Beyblades would be in the pool.  
  
"Go change then." Mr Dickinson smiled and shooed everyone into the changing rooms (A/N: That would be the different rooms in the chalet. There are six rooms and each room had a bathroom so I think its more than enough^^)  
  
~IN KARI'S CHANGING ROOM~  
  
Kari was still fuming with anger as she changed into her dark blue swimwear. /I'll get you for this Tyson!/ she silently swore before she could no longer control her anger and decided to sneak into Tyson's room to get her revenge.  
  
/No one will notice as they were all changing and that idiotic Tyson is talking happily with Mr Dickinson out there/ she thought as she put on her bathing suits and sneaked out. (A/N: Er. are they call bathing suits? Those robes that you wear on top of your swimwear) [E/N: Think So.]  
  
~IN KAI'S CHANGING ROOM~  
  
/Damn it/ Kai thought angrily, /I should have kept Dranzer in my pocket/  
  
Kai slowly took his time to change into his swimming trunks, pondering on how to get his revenge at Tyson. /Let them wait as long as they like, I'm not going to swim for long/  
  
A sudden idea came to Kai as he remembered a certain bottle of something he saw in Tyson's room. /This is going to be so much fun/ he mused as he put on his bathing suits and walked out like Kari did.  
  
~IN TYSON'S CHANGING ROOM~  
  
It was empty as Tyson was still outside laughing at his success while receiving murderous glare from Ray and Rena who hated water. (A/N: If only looks can kill. *imagines a dead Tyson*  
  
Kai was walking toward the bottle when he nearly got the shock of his life when he came face to face (A/N: Literally ^__~) with Kari.  
  
"What are you doing here Kai?" Kari asked, shocked and she could felt her face burning up. /Why am I always blushing when I meet Kai?/  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Kai replied as he desperately tried to stop himself from blushing.  
  
The pair suddenly realised they were heading for the same bottle with the same identical smirk.  
  
Kari smirked. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked as she picked up the bottle of dye.  
  
"You bet I am." Smirked Kai as he fished out a basin from the toilet and threw the swimming trunks in.  
  
The two of them had the same thought as they watched Tyson's swimming trunks floating in the basin full of pink dye. /Revenge is sweet and Tyson, you will regret you ever *did* take our Beyblade/  
  
With a satisfied smirk, the pair walked out of the room and went to the pool.  
  
~TEN MINUTES LATER~  
  
Everyone was at the pool in his or her bathing suits and most of him or her were sulking.  
  
"Come on children," Mr Dickinson smiled, " You will find this very enjoyable once you tried it." He said.  
  
" I highly doubt it." Murmured Rena as she shivered, " I hate water!"  
  
"So do I," replied Ray who was beside her. Ray was already in his black swimming trucks as he didn't have a bathing suits and Rena felt her eyes trailing at Ray's muscular shoulders.  
  
/How I miss the feeling of lying on them/ Rena thought dreamily and as Ray looked at her with his beautiful golden eyes, Rena felt herself blushing deep red and had to look away.  
  
"Tyson is late." Mr Dickinson muttered as he looked at his watch. /I thought he was looking forward to this?/  
  
A sudden scream coming from the chalet answered the question.  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: There! Chapter 8 officially done! Hope you guys like it.  
  
Kai: Its pathetic.  
  
Darkpsychic: *eyes shimmering with tears* Hey, it took a lot of effort!  
  
Kai: *taken back* whatever.  
  
Darkpsychic: *back to normal* Sorry for the late update! I'm having a totally exhausting exams period soon and I need to study hard for it. For more details, read my profile.  
  
Joy: Next chapter will be mostly made up of the swimming scenes and more of Kai /Kari. Also, find out about the scream and what the room allocations will be^^  
  
Darkpsychic: All right! Please review and I'll try my VERY VERY best to update soon! Next chapter will definitely be a cutie. Also, I've decided to answer to the reviews I got so read on!  
  
=Review Corner=  
  
morihe- Mmm. Joy wearing pink will be a good idea, it'll look cute on her ^^ Thankx for the idea and yep, here's the chapter you want, hope you like it!  
  
Lil- Kai/Kari stuff? *thinking real hard* I think I might just be able to suit your interest^^ Look out for chapter 9 which is basically made up of this two cutie couples! About you being a dutch. well, I'm currently trying very hard to make my fic interesting and at the same time making it simple and nice. Maybe if there's anything you dun understand you can e-mail me at darknesspsychic@hotmail.com  
  
Ephemereon- Nah, it isn't over. I'm just taking a bit of time to post of the next chapter *Beams* Hey I promised that I'll definitely finish the story and I will ^__~ (refer to chapter 1) Nani? Me inspire you? I'm honoured^^ maybe one day I should drop by and read you fics!  
  
Ray's lover- Yeah, I was thinking of that too^^ Telepathy huh? Oh yah and if you're a Ray/Rena fan, a going-to-come chapter will be a definitely must for you! It's purely about Ray and Rena and Ray's gonna recover his memory! *Covers mouth* Did I reveal too much? *shock* Meanwhile you just have to bear with me^^  
  
Gloria Magdaleno- Hey I received your e-mail and your fic! I think its pretty good but my full feelings about your fic will be e-mailed to you (kinda long to type-_-) Thankx for that^^ You brighten my day to know that actually my fic isn't that bad ^__^ Your English is good to me^^ Practise a bit more and you will be damn good at it!  
  
ash night- Really? You love it? Gee thanks and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Dark Lightning- Kai/Kari you want. Kai/Kari you get^^ Read chapter 9 to find out what I mean!  
  
dreamer_gurl- *sweatdrop* Gomen Nasai! Here's chapter 8 and I hope you liked it! Thanks for the idea for the team clothes! It helped me a lot!  
  
Lady Zephyros- Aww. thank you! *feeling really happy now* Here's chapter 8 and I hope you liked it!  
  
Tequila + Kai- Sorry! I'm not trying to kill you honestly! *cross my heart* I just didn't have time too type it up! Now that it's up, I hope you liked it! The idea of Tyson wearing pink was great and I think you might be able to see it pretty soon. *grins evilly*  
  
Devildragon- Really? I'm really honoured! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one so I could get your review again! *puppy eyes* Thank you so much!  
  
IceBlade740- Gotcha e-mail and you know what I'm gonna do with it rite ^__~ If you forget I'll tell you again! I'm gonna use it along with some others. It's one of the most brilliant ideas^^ Thankx for the review! *huggies* Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Diaboro- Lol. good thinking Diaboro but too bad its not a test anymore ^__~  
  
DunkmoonX- I did rite? ^^  
  
Brittany- Thanks for the compliment^^ Kai/Ray fics are basically what we call Yaoi fics. I think it's because there isn't many girls in the Beyblade episode so authoress ended up pairing Kai and Ray up. If someone, like me, wanted a normal relationship would have to create OCs. although Kai/Ray is kinda kawaii^^  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel- Well, if you are ever reading my fic again I can tell you the plots aren't simple. You think they gonna pass and then end of fic? No way! I got much more things plan out for them which you have to read to find out. that is if you ever read this again.  
  
Lightpowers- ^^ Introducing my beta reader! The one and only person who ever cared to actually helped to keep my fic grammar and spelling mistakes free! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! You saved my life really^^  
  
Darkpsychic: Hope I never miss anyone out and please R+R and I'll try my best to load the next chapter!  
  
Lightpowers Response: No Problemo! ;) I Feel Honoured To Edit This Fiction For You, Darkpyschic ^^ And Btw, I Am The First 1 To Read Besides Darkpyschic herself. Or Am I ^_~ Haha. Ok, Another Goodbye From Me! The Editor, The Person Who Really Sucks At Chinese. :P.  
  
* * * 


	9. Tyson's Terrible Trouble

Fates That Comes Naturally  
  
By Darkpsychic  
  
Copyright 2003  
  
All rights reserved  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: Hiya everyone! I promised I'll update and I did didn't I? Welcome to chapter 9!  
  
Kate: I thought you said you were going to ship us off in the last chapter? Why are we still in Japan?  
  
Darkpsychic: *blush* Heh. I hadn't had time to, since if I dragged the update any longer I'll start getting flames!  
  
Tyson: *muttered* Yeah. and we were hoping that you did.  
  
Everyone else: *shock* Hey not we! YOU!  
  
Darkpsychic: *smirked* Tyson.  
  
Tyson: *gulped*  
  
Joy: *whispered* Not a good time to anger her this chapter for she had been in a VERY bad mood coz she nearly failed her math. and a certain bitch in class irritated her.  
  
Kai: Yeah, and I had a gun in between my eyes when I annoyed her yesterday. *mutters* Grrr. that idiotic new favourite character of hers. (A/N: It's NOT new, I liked him LONG before Kai even exist.) [E/N: Lol Darkpsychic]  
  
Darkpsychic: *grin evilly* You shall pay for that Tyson! Heero!  
  
Heero (Gundam Wing^^): You called?  
  
Darkpsychic: Yep. Get this stupid guy outta my sight and torture him as you please but dun kill him.  
  
Tyson: *a slight chance of hope* I know you won't kill me. I'm cute rite?  
  
Darkpsychic: *continues* . because I still need him for the fic. After that you can do whatever you want.  
  
Heero: Gladly, Mission understood. *drags Tyson off the screen*  
  
Darkpsychic: As I was saying before I was interrupted with a pain-in-the- ass, the Radicalz and Bladebreakers will definitely be shipped off this chapter and enjoy this chapter featuring Tyson and his scream! *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: To those people out there who like to sue people so much: I have said it once and I'm saying it again. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! For goodness sake, which part of "I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE" don't you people understand? However I do own everything else, EVEN the swimming pool so if you sue me for that, I'm gonna get you!  
  
Kari: *mutters* Told cha she's not in a good mood.  
  
Warning: Mr Dickinson is very OOC in this chapter, can't blame me for that ^-^  
  
== A/N will be author's note, in other words, my notes while E/N will be editor's note, which is also represented by this [blah blah blah] :P, The Beta Reader! [The Person Who Really Really Sucks In Mandarin :P]  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 9 ~Tyson's Terrible Trouble~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
+Kai's Little Voice+ (A/N: Not very busy this chapter but will be soon ^_~)  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahh.!" came a scream and a red Tyson came running out of the chalet in the fastest speed ever recorded for him. The Radicalz and Bladebreakers took a look at Tyson and burst out laughing.  
  
"Since when did you decide to make THIS your choice of colour for you swimming trunks?" Kate asked, trying very hard to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
  
Kari smiled evilly, /Take that Tyson! That's for messing with my Beyblade/  
  
The two teams continued laughing and Tyson gave everyone a Death Glare (A/N: Which is not very successful since the "Best Death Glare" award goes to Kai Hiwatari and Heero Yuy! ^__~) [Lol Darkpsychic, It's Turning Into A Gundam Fic Lolx]  
  
"Ok, who did this!" Tyson asked angrily and Kai smirked, " Me. That's for touching my Dranzer!"  
  
"Grrr." shouted Tyson and pounced onto Kai who had him flat on his stomach in less than a minute. For once no one had stepped out to stop them like they would use to do last time.  
  
"All right boys, break it up." said Mr Dickinson as he pulled the two boys apart, " Time to swim."  
  
Tyson would have reacted with a happy jump if he had heard that in any other situations but under such circumstances, he just did the opposite.  
  
"What?!" Swim with this?" Tyson bellowed, pointing to the currently pink swimming trunks and everyone burst out laughing again.  
  
"It's cute Tyson." Joy giggled, " I'm wearing pink too."  
  
"It's okay for girls but not for boys!" Tyson argued, " I'm not going." He said and turned to leave when Kari flashed something which caught his eye.  
  
"Swim or this is going into the pool." She threatened as she made a pitching movement with Tyson's Dragoon.  
  
"Grrr. Alright! I'll go!" Tyson growled, giving up and walked towards the pool with the slowest pace ever recorded for mankind.  
  
"Tough luck Tyson," smiled Max as he walked past. Now that Tyson had been punished, swimming doesn't seem so bad after all.  
  
"I DON'T need reminder on that!" Tyson scowled.  
  
* * *  
  
~~AT THE POOL~~  
  
A sulking Tyson jumped into the pool, tried to pull Max along with him but failed, while Kenny ran to another side with his precious laptop before anyone could drag him in, too.  
  
"Let's go then." Joy said as she took off her bathing suit. She was wearing a light pink bikini, which looked real cute on her.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and did nothing. /I'm NOT swimming and that's final. No one can make me do what I don't want/  
  
The boys (minus Tyson), on the other hand, were taking off their bathing suits VERY slowly, save for Ray who was already in swimming trunks.  
  
"Well, le's go guys!" Max shouted and jumped into the pool with a splash. Kate and Joy giggled and followed after him.  
  
"Er. I think I will go and do some research with Kenny," Claire said and escaped before Kari could give her a Death Glare She and Kenny were the only ones who hadn't changed at all. [Lolx Death Glare]  
  
Ray and Rena were staring at the water as if it is a pool of poisonous substance. "Are we supposed to swim in this?" asked Rena in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." Came Ray's reply as he loosened his raven hair and tied it behind his back for convenience. (A/N: Imagine it ^__~, Ray loosening his LONG hair and then tie it behind his back. *imagining real hard* Kawaii!)  
  
The pair looked at the pool where four of their team members (even Tyson), were playing happily although Tyson was clinging into the support at the side of the pool for his life.  
  
"Forgetting your pink swimming trunks already, Tyson?" sneered Kai who was in HOT black swimming trunks. (A/N: *sigh dreamily and faints*)  
  
"Nope." Said Tyson cheekily, "but I realised that under water, the colour looks more like red than pink."  
  
"Hmph, whatever." Kai replied and cross his arms. Tyson grinned; he just loved annoying Kai SO much.  
  
"Aren't you going into the water Ray? Rena, you should get in too." Tyson asked, looking at the pair who was still standing by the side. Rena was wearing a similar blue bikini like Kari's except it is of a lighter colour.  
  
"No." came a unison reply and Tyson made an angry face. /This is no fun/ he thought. As he was about to climb up the ladder to persuade Ray and Rena to go into the water, an accident happened.  
  
Tyson slipped.  
  
But that's not all.  
  
As he slipped, he grabbed Ray's hand along and Ray fell in as well, with his hair dripping wet a moment later and Rena smiling in amusement.  
  
"TYSON!" Ray shouted and glared at the boy. There was no reply for Tyson who was trying very hard to stay afloat. (A/N: I don't reckon he can swim)  
  
Rena giggled at Ray's fuming face and wet hair, and extended her hand to him, "Come on, I'll pull you up." She said and Ray gratefully took it.  
  
However when everything seems to be fine, Tyson choose this moment to grab Ray's hand again in a desperate attempt to stay afloat and Rena fell in as well.  
  
"TYSON!" shouted the both of them and Tyson gulped. "Erm, gotta run!" he screamed and started a poor attempt to swim away with Ray and Rena hot in his pursuit. [Lolx, Tyson Can Do Anything In Times Of Danger ^^]  
  
~AT THE SAME TIME~  
  
"Aren't you two going to swim?" Mr Dickinson asked as he walked towards the pool. Kari looked up from the floor, which she had been staring at for the past ten minutes.  
  
"No." came her reply and shifted her gaze back onto the floor again. Kai gave the same reply and stood with the back towards one of the pillars there.  
  
Mr Dickinson smiled, " Well. it would be hard to compete in the competition held next week if your Beyblades aren't wet, wouldn't it?"  
  
Kai and Kari were clever enough to get the hint and sighed. " Fine, fine." Kari muttered, giving up. /Shadow is much to precious to lose/  
  
She got up and slipped off her bathing suits to reveal her slim figure and legs. She was wearing a dark blue bikini, which contrasted perfectly with her midnight blue eyes.  
  
At this moment, Kai found himself looking. (A/N: No, make that goggling!) at Kari. /Wow./  
  
Kai blushed slightly at his own thoughts and without a word jumped into the pool.  
  
Unknown to him, Kari was having the same thoughts about him for Kai looked EXTREMELY cool and kawaii in his black swimming trunks and in addition with his broad and muscular shoulders and body.  
  
/Snap out of it Kari/ Kari scolded herself and a sudden shock came over her when Kai rose up right next to her after his dive.  
  
Both bladers blushed deep red and muttered a soft 'sorry' before swimming away from each other as far away as possible to hide their embarrassment.  
  
Mr Dickinson smiled as he looked at the scene at the swimming pool, Kenny and Claire exchanging data; Max, Joy and Kate splashing about; Rena and Ray still chasing Tyson around the pool and the still-red Kai and Kari who was watching the whole chasing thing with a look of dismay on their face.  
  
/There are going to get along just fine/  
  
* * *  
  
~LATER THAT EVENING~  
  
After some major food fight, which ended up Tyson having mash potato (Along with the bowl) on top of his head, the Bladebreakers and Radicalz finally managed to finish dinner, clean up and they were in the living room waiting for Mr Dickinson to make his announcement.  
  
"So what do you have to tell us sir?" Kenny asked after everyone had settle down. (A minute ago, Tyson was still blamed for the food fight, which started when Tyson shot peas at Kai.)  
  
Mr Dickinson smiled, " I have two news for you all but first, I think I should return your Beyblades to you." He said, throwing the respective Beyblades back to their owner who immediately pocket it to prevent Tyson from getting his hands on them again.  
  
"And Kari, I believe you have to return Tyson his too." Mr Dickinson continued and Kari threw Dragoon back to Tyson with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Ok, now for the news. You should be leaving for the airport at 11am tomorrow and the flight you will be taking will take flight at 12pm, so don't be late. I will be taking the earlier flight that after noon for the organizers have to be there early for registration." Mr Dickinson started and everyone nodded to show that they understood what he was saying.  
  
"So we'll be taking the flight ourselves?" Ray asked and Mr Dickinson nodded, " I'll meet you at the airport in America."  
  
"Woo-hoo, we are going to America!" Tyson cheered happily, " What's the other news Mr Dickinson?"  
  
Mr Dickinson sweatdrop and told them the next news which was presumedly, a bad one. "Well, it appears that we do not have enough rooms here in this chalet to accommodate all of you so you all will have to share."  
  
"That's all right Mr Dickinson, we don't mind sharing." Max grinned and said. The Radicalz nodded in agreement.  
  
"No Max, that's not the problem. It appears that after pairing all of you up, one of you from the Radicalz and one of you from the Bladebreakers would have to share rooms."  
  
The Bladebreakers sweatdrop and the Radicalz blinked. " You mean we have to share a room with a boy?" Kate exclaimed and Mr Dickinson nodded.  
  
Everyone sighed and since there was no better idea, they had to agree. " So who's the lucky pair?" asked Kai sarcastically and Mr Dickinson thought thoughtfully.  
  
"There are five rooms in this chalet. If Kenny pair up with Ray; Tyson with Max; Kate with Joy and Rena with Claire, that means." (A/N: Let's pretend Mr Dickinson doesn't sleep with them)  
  
"KAI AND KARI!" shouted the rest if the team in excitement and both Kai and Kari turned an odd shade of red at the idea.  
  
"Oh Kami, why the hell this is happening?" Kari muttered as everyone except her and Kai smirked evilly and in record time, grabbed their things and rushed into the rooms, leaving one room empty for the pair.  
  
"Well I guess you two will have to sleep in one room tonight." Mr Dickinson said and smiled.  
  
Kari shook her head and gave up. /Ok, why the hell did I agree to come here in the first place/ she thought, regretting it VERY deeply now.  
  
Kai shrugged and walked into the room and a fuming Kari walked after him and they were both thinking the same thing. /THEY ARE GETTING IT TOMORROW/  
  
~IN KAI AND KARI'S ROOM~  
  
The pair had an argument no sooner they closed the door behind them.  
  
"You sleep on that the stupid bed and I'll sleep on the floor today!" Kai shouted from one side.  
  
"I'm perfectly happy with the floor, thank you!" Kari shouted back from the other side.  
  
It had started with a small voice, which told Kai that he should let Kari have the bed since she was, after all, a girl but Kari flatly refused saying that she hate it when people give in to her.  
  
The argument went on and Kari finally gave up for the third time that day, " FINE! I'll take the stupid bed!" she shouted and laid on it.  
  
Kai smirked; satisfied that he had won the argument and laid down on the mattress on the ground. Meanwhile Kari was still fuming that she had lost when she realised that there was only one blanket, which Kai had now noticed too.  
  
"You take it." Kari said and threw it to Kai, " I don't need it." After all, Kai's the one with the sleeveless shirt but in less than a second, the blanket was back in Kari's hand.  
  
"What the."  
  
"I don't need it." Kai replied simply, " Take it or throw it out of the window."  
  
Kari scowled and took it but deep in her heart she knew Kai was being kind to her and she wasn't use to kindness.  
  
"Kai?" Kari whispered after a while and Kai frowned, irritated. "I say I don't."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kai stopped this ramble and blushed, " Whatever."  
  
Lying on the bed Kari smiled as she tug under the blanket, /Kai's not a bad person after all/  
  
* * *  
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
The early morning sun shone through the clear window as Kai stirred in his sleep. /Time for training/ Kai thought as the rays of light hit his face, making a mental note to be as silent as possible for he remembered that Kari was in the room with him.  
  
/Why was I thinking about her anyway/ Kai mused but still stood up as quietly as he could, like a shadow in the dark.  
  
A blanket fell to the floor and Kai blinked in surprise when he realised what he saw. /This can't be./  
  
The room was empty.  
  
/She's up already? That's impossible./ Kai's brown eyes scanned through the entire room and sure enough, there was no sign of Kari.  
  
Kai shrugged and ignore what he had just found out, he was going to train and he was not going to stop because the girl is missing.  
  
(A/N: The one's in +.+ is Kai's little voice while the ones in /./ are Kai's thoughts. They are having a little chat ^__^) [Don't Get It Lol. Anyway I Just Corrected The Grammar.] *A Minute Later* [Oh I See. Kai's Little Voice Is Having A Little Chat With Kai's Thought. Lol]  
  
+You know you are worried about her+  
  
/Shut up, you've been bothering me since last night!/  
  
Kai's little voice had been repeating Kari's name over and over again the entire night and there was nothing Kai can do except blushing slightly and cursing under his breath.  
  
+Come on, you have a crush on her right?+  
  
/I do not!/  
  
+Yes you do+  
  
/I DO NOT!/  
  
+Admit it Kai, you're worried. Be the knight in shinning armour and go look for her+  
  
After a few minutes of arguments, Kai admitted defeat when he couldn't outtalk his little voice. /FINE! I'll go look for her/  
  
+See? I was right. You LIKE her+  
  
/Shut up!/  
  
Kai got his Beyblade and walked out of the room. /Where the hell did she go anyway?/  
  
[Okay, Now The /./ Can Be Anybody's Thoughts]  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Kari was practising her new moves in the training room, which Mr Dickinson had told her about. /At least this chalet has decent facilities/  
  
"Shadow, Dark tremor now!" she shouted and her black Beyblade released of what looked like a dark wave, blowing away all the rocks she had set in the stadium with one blow.  
  
/Now that's what I call a killer attack/ Kari smiled as Shadow appeared in front of her in its bit form.  
  
"Good job Shadow." Kari muttered as she stroked the Chibi wolf, remembering how she had got it. but those were the past when Shadow was considered as a runt and no one wanted it.  
  
Now Shadow was one of the strongest bit beast in the world which many evil bladers were keen to get their hands on, which is partly the reason why every time Shadow appeared in public, it was always covered by a mist of dark fog.  
  
The Chibi wolf looked at Kari with its large blue eyes and Kari smiled, "You're really the best bit beast in the world."  
  
Shadow purred gently and returned to the blade. (A/N: Yesh, purred ^__^ Like a neko.) [Lolx]  
  
Kari picked up her blade and stood up, suddenly sensing someone behind her. "Kai?" she whispered, turning around.  
  
Kai stepped out from the pillar he was behind and glared at her. Apparently the training room had been the last place Kai thought she would be, as ever since he joined the Bladebreakers, it seemed like he was the only one who even KNEW what a training room was.  
  
"Yes Kai?" Kari inquired as she slipped her Beyblade in her pocket. /How long had he been standing there? No one's supposed to see Shadow. ARGH! How could I be so careless!/  
  
/./ Kai thought as he ponder over whether he should ask about what he saw and finally decided on a 'no', " It's time for breakfast and hurry up, I don't want to miss our flight today."  
  
Kari nodded but as Kai turned to walk out of the room, she spoke, " How long have you been standing there just now?"  
  
"Barely a minute." Came Kai's short reply and he continued walking.  
  
"Ok." murmured Kari and followed him. /I'm hoping he really didn't see anything/  
  
* * * ~IN THE DINNING ROOM~  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers and Radicalz had managed to drag Tyson out of the bed and was starting to have breakfast when Kai and Kari entered the room.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" Tyson asked, all wide- awake again when Ray told then they were having pancakes again that morning.  
  
"Training, Tyson. Unlike you, we actually have an idea what it means." Kai replied coldly and sat down.  
  
"Wow, Mr Sourpuss woke up at the wrong side of the bed today." Tyson teased and Kai glared at him in return.  
  
Kenny sighed, " There's no time to fight guys, we have a flight to catch and from the clock over there, we have an hour to get ready." Kenny said, pointing to the clock on the dinning table.  
  
They leisurely ate their breakfast and after Tyson announced that he had finished his fifth helping, the gang decided to clean up and start packing their things.  
  
The clock showed 10am.  
  
Ray and Rena finished cleaning up and Tyson started screaming when he couldn't find his Dragoon and Kari sighed and looked at the clock.  
  
10am.  
  
Tyson finally found Dragoon in his socks and everyone finished packing and was doing a last minute check. Kenny glanced at the clock.  
  
10am.  
  
There was an argument over who had been told to keep the tickets when the tickets had gone missing and Kai hmphed and glared at the clock.  
  
10am.  
  
Kenny blushed when he found it in his pocket and everyone sweatdrop and looked at the clock to see how much time they had wasted.  
  
10am.  
  
The gang heaved a sigh of relieve and relaxed in the sofas as everyone started to do their own things. Max and Kate started to laugh over the jokes they told each other, Ray and Rena searching for a comb, Kai and Kari sitting in silence, Tyson and Joy starting on a cupcake and Kenny and Claire stared at the clock.  
  
10am.  
  
Kenny blinked and suddenly began to stutter, "Erm. guys? Can you all spot anything weird with this clock?" he asked nervously and everyone crowded around him.  
  
There was silence and Kari and Kai immediately ordered Kenny and Claire to use their laptops to check what time it is.  
  
10.45am.  
  
"Fuck!" Every one of them cursed in unison and Kenny dropped the clock in shock. [Lolx. Fuck]  
  
"WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE NOTICE THAT THE CLOCK HAS STOPPED!" Kenny screamed and there was chaos.  
  
Every one swore loudly and struggled to get their things and get out of the chalet, all thinking about the same thing, /This is NOT good./  
  
* * *  
  
Darkpsychic: Whoa, things are not looking good for them, wonder if they gonna make it.  
  
Kai: I thought you decide all those details? You're the writer!  
  
Darkpsychic: *grins evilly* Oh yah.  
  
Kenny: I don't like that smile.  
  
Darkpsychic: Find out next chapter whether they would make it and more of Kai/Kari cuteness next chapter!  
  
Kari: I AM NOT CUTE!  
  
Darkpsychic: *ignores her* Also, vote which character should I torture the most since I'm getting tired of torturing Tyson.  
  
Tyson: YAY!  
  
Darkpsychic: .and Heero's doing the job for me.  
  
Heero: *grins*  
  
Tyson: AHHH!!!  
  
Darkpsychic: R+R if you want to see chapter 10 and vote too! I'll be updating more often since exams are over but same words ~ No reviews, no chappie! R+R!  
  
=Review Corner=  
  
Iceblade740- Yep, you're the first ^__~ and my beta reader was a bit jealous since he wanted to be the first one to review. *grins* Woo-hoo! Good job Duo *winks* Dy's so lucky to have you but I've got Heero also ^_^ Thanks for your the cheer up! You're always the first one to encourage me when I'm feeling down or think my fic's crap. You're da best! *Huggies* [Dam Dam Dam Dam Dam. Wah!!! So Bad One You. Now My Whole Room Flooded With Tears ^^ Joking And I Will Be The First This Time!!! *Muahahaha*]  
  
Lightpowers- *points to lightpowers* See him? If anyone wants a beta reader then go get him! He's one of the best ones in the world! Am I rite Cheney? ^__~ Thankx for the compliment but you aren't the first to review this time *stick out tongue* Tough luck ^_^ (A/N: Joking lahz *grins*) [Thx.]  
  
hiwatari-gurl- I think you got your answer didn't you? It wasn't much of a cliffhanger but good enough o end the chapter with ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki- Lolz, I updated didn't I? Hope you like this chapter too and help me say 'hi' to your little sister ^__^  
  
Bey_girl_nicky- *blush* Thankx! I wouldn't say this is a piece of brilliant work but I'm glad you like it ^_~ Hope you liked this chapter too! (A/N: It's funny too, especially the last part *grins*)  
  
cLaRa^Lei- Rena and Ray told me to thank you for complimenting that they were cute! *whispers* They were BLUSHING ^_^ *beams* No, your fic isn't bad at all, it's in fact pretty interesting especially the fic 'HiTo Me BoRe' Don't ever feel that your fic is sucky coz you might never know that people might think that it's a brilliant masterpiece ^_~ That's what Iceblade740 always tells me.  
  
nobody- Yep, I'm one all right. *cheers* Yay! Singapore rulez! *grins* Here's the next chapter and hope you like it!  
  
Spiritual Lara- Thank you! Tyson prank was a sudden idea when I was typing so I just included it in *sweatdrop* Didn't expect it to be so good. Anyway I've already read your fic and its swell! *calls out to everyone* Hey everyone, good fic here! Go read it! *winkz*  
  
Katya- Nah I didn't ^_^  
  
Labrat- Erm yeah, I do have one. The user is darknesspsychic but sorry, I already have my own guild so I can't join yours. Er. maybe next time when you want to ask me such stuff you should e-mail me instead, I just want to know how people feel about my fic In review. *sweatdrop* Dun worry coz I always reply my mails ^__^  
  
Darkpsychic: Once again, I hope I didn't miss out anyone and look out for the next chapter! *whispers* Kai and Kari gonna dance ^__~ R+R!  
  
[Lightpowers: Yea, Please R+R. You Don't Want To Disappoint Darkpsychic For Her Work Right. Okiez, Cya Then.] 


	10. Love is in The Air

Fates That Comes Naturally 

By Darkpsychic

Copyright 2003

All rights reserved

* * *

**Darkpsychic:** Hiya everyone! After three months, chapter 10 is finally out as promised! 

**Chibi Shadow:** Chi! (Yeah!)

**Darkpsychic:** Also, introducing my muse Chibi Shadow who finally decided to make an appearance after 9 chapters.

**Chibi Shadow:** *waves a victory sign*

**Kari:** *fumes* Hey! I thought Shadow was MY bit beast?

**Darkpsychic:** Nah, he wasn't and he NEVER will coz he's mine ^_^ *hugs Chibi Shadow* I just lent him to you because I ran out of ideas for bit beasts…

**Kari:** *sweatdrop*

**Darkpsychic:** Okay, I'm really in the mood to rant since this is probably the third time I'm typing the same old things ALL over again.

**Chibi Shadow:** ye4|-|, h3r L@p+Op |)3lE+3|) |-|eR F1l3$ +\/\/O +1|\/|3$ 1|\| 4 R0\/\/. prE++y k3\/\/l hU|-|?  (Yeah, her laptop deleted her files two times in a row. Pretty cool huh? )  

**Darkpsychic:** -_-;;; No way in the hell is it EVER cool. Oh well, on with the chapter before I completely lose interest in writing it… (Those of you who were wondering why I didn't update, well… now you know why.)

PS: Chibi Shadow only speaks two languages by the way. The 'chi' language, which is so far only understood by me (and maybe my Best Friend and No-Blood-Relationship Sister, Iceblade740 and her muse Devi) and l33t.

PPS: The time shifting in this chapter have been repeatedly tried to reduce. Any confusion still caused, you may hit Tyson to cease your anger. *Shove Tyson forward*

PPPS: Okay, I *swear* this is the last one. Tyson torture is back due to popular demand and I've decided to branch out the torture to include Kenny and some others as well ^_^ Enjoy!

~Chibi Shadow holds up a sign:

+Darkpsychic claims that she does not own Beyblade but I swear I saw her hiding Kai in her closet just now!+

**Darkpsychic:** Hey that's not true!

~Weird funny sounds coming out of the closet~

**Darkpsychic:** Heh… *whistle innocently* Nothing there, absolutely nothing there…

Warning: If this chapter seriously sucks, don't blame me. The better version is obviously somewhere lost in the digital world in my laptop.

== A/N will be author's note, in other words, my notes while E/N will be editor's note, by my beta reader^^ ==

* * * 

Chapter 10 ~Love is in the Air~

/ Thoughts /  
"Speaking"  
+Kai's Little Voice+

::Kari's Little Voice::

* * *

"Excuse me," Kari asked in fluent Japanese as she rushed to the counter, " May I know which gate should I go if I'm taking the 12 o'clock flight to America?"

The two teams had finally managed to reach the check-in counter after nearly 'killing' ten people while running and scaring nearly a dozen.

"That would be Gate 3 dear. Make haste, for the plane is leaving." The lady behind the counter replied after she stroked a few keys on her computer, checking the flights.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Kari muttered a quick word of thanks and turned to Kai who was behind her.

"Gate 3, I know." Kai cut her off before she could speak, "I know the way." (E/N- *sing* Follow the leader, oh valiant Kai…)

Kari shrugged and nodded, following him back to their team somewhere a few metres behind them.

Except for Ray and Rena, the others were panting heavily as if they just climbed a mountain. 

/But then, they did…/ Kai mused.

/FLASHBACK/

"We are going to be late! Oh no!" Kenny panicked as the fifth taxi drove past them without a glance.

Kari rolled his eyes. /This had NEVER happened before when the Radicalz were alone. Ok, remind me why I agreed?/ She thought sarcastically.

::Because of Kai::

/Shut up!/

::Ooh… did I hit the right thought? It was JUST a passing comment… ::

Kari clenched her teeth. / It's not true, is it? I mean I didn't join this group because of him…/

::You obviously did!:: Her little voice shouted gleefully. (E/N- You naughty little evil voice…)

/SHUT UP!/

::Believe it or not::

/…/ 

Ray and Rena chose this moment to return from their search and Rena ran to Kari excitedly.

"We found a shortcut to the airport!" Rena shouted as the rest of the team looked up in surprise.

Apparently, the pair (A/N: ^_^) decided that it's better to roam the place for shortcut to their destination than to wait back at the chalet for taxi.  

Lady Luck was obviously with them.

"You mean it Rena?" Kenny, who was frantically jumping up and down before, fell flat on his face when he heard this.

Rena grinned, looked at Ray, and the pair nodded in unison.

"We're saved!" Kenny cheered and started jumping again.

"Hey watch where you are swinging me chief!" Dizzi shouted, as the laptop was fling here and there.

"Sorry Dizzi." Kenny apologized and stood still, his face blushing deep red.

"So where is this shortcut Ray?" Tyson asked impatiently.

"About ten minutes climb from here."

Tyson nodded, " Okay, about ten minutes climb from here… HEY! Did you just say climb?! You didn't did cha?" (E/N- Lazy Tyson…)

"No he didn't Tyson. He just mentioned some C-lettered word." Kai replied rolling his eyes. /Honestly, is the mentality of this idiot here really that low?/

"You mean…" Tyson spluttered.

Ray shrugged, " Yeah, we'll have to climb over this thing here." He said, pointing to the huge mountain next to their chalet.

Tyson and Kenny sweatdrop while Max, Joy and Kate's eyes widened in disbelief.

"We have to climb over that?!" They shouted in unison.

"Don't worry guys," Ray smiled, reassuring them, "Rena and I just climbed over and back again and we barely took fifteen minutes."

The others didn't seem reassured as they stared at the gigantic rock.

/Yeah, I seriously doubt they can reach the airport in ten minutes. Probably ten hours…/ Kari thought gravely as she saw Tyson stumbled and fell back to the foot of the mountain for the fifth time since they started.

/I really really doubt it…/

/END OF FLASHBACK/

* * *

~Ten minutes later~

The Bladebreakers and Radicalz finally managed to get onto the right plane as Tyson fell to one of the empty seats nearby with a plop.

"Honestly," Kari muttered, " It's just a climb and you are that tired until you totally lose your brain?"

Tyson glared at Kari. "What do you mean by that huh, Miss I-Know-Everything-You-Do!"

"The fact that you are sitting in someone else's seat."

"Nani?" Tyson exclaimed and sprang up immediately, knocking into the guy in front who was trying to figure out why his seat was taken.

"Sorry!" Tyson shouted, blushing but the guy waved aside the apology and was glad that he got his seat back.

Kari smirked at the sight.

~Another five minutes later~

Everyone had managed to settle down after much argument and in the end everyone was forced, by their two leaders, to simply choose a ticket with their eyes closed and get their butt on the chair.

Kari, however, regretted her decision on the ticket greatly when she ended up sitting with none other than Kai, who looked equally surprised at his 'luck'.

There was an embarrassing silence as the two leaders kept their eyes to the books they were reading.

:: I think you liked the sitting arrangement huh?:: Kari's little voice started a conversation out of boredom when Kari had continued staring at the same page of her book for the past fifteen minutes.

/What do you mean?/ Kari replied as she mentally raised her eyebrow. 

::I mean you like sitting with Kai don't you?::

/NO!/

::Oh yes you do, and I think Kai likes it too::  
/How will you know anyway?/

::Hehe…:: The little voice giggled and Kari could almost imagine it whistling innocently, causing her to sweatdrop, :: Let's just say Kai's little voice is a pretty good companion to talk with::

/What the…/ Kari blinked, /Can little voices talk to each other?/

::Yeah we can for your information:: the little voice replied, leaving Kari speechless at her discovery.

/…/ Kari thought, trying to think of something sarcastic to retort, /You think I care?/

:;You think I care you care?:: (A/N: Try reading it slowly, yeh'll understand ^_~)

/You think I care you care I care?/  

::You think I care you care I care you care?::  
/ARGH!/ 

::Hehe::

Kari bit her lips as she failed to outtalk her little voice… /I'm not going to talk crap with you./

::What crab? Chilli crab? Barbecue crab? Or issit Black pepper crab?::

/FINE YOU WIN!/ Kari fumed silently as she unexpectedly let her gaze fall towards Kai who seemed to be engross in the book. (A/N: We'll find out if he is soon enough…)

::See? You are looking towards him again!::

/…/ Kari clenched her teeth, /There must be someway to shut this stupid THING out…/

::There is no way…:: The little voice started before Kari smirked as she thought of a brilliant idea and rumble into her bag.

::What are you doing?!::

/Shutting you out/ Kari replied smugly, taking out her Discman.

Kari grinned in satisfaction as music flow to her ears, blocking the voice out…
    
    ~Music~
    
    I feel your love reflection
    
    _mitsumekaesu hitomi ni_

_egaite haruka na_ Neverending Story
    
    _kanashimi mo itami mo _
    
    _furikiru you ni habataku_
    
    _anata ga kureta tsubasa wo _

_kono mune ni hirogete_
    
    _aa kakegaenai ai no kodou wo _

_setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjite itai_
    
    I feel your love reflection
    
    _atsuku yume wo kasanete _
    
    _ayamachi osorezu ni_

_motomeau seishun!!_
    
    I feel your love reflection
    
    _mitsumekaesu hitomi ni_

_egaite haruka na_ Neverending Story 

* * *

The rest of the plane flight went on smoothly except for Kai who was having a constant argument with his little voice as well. (A/N: Now we know he isn't really reading the book…)

_##_Kai's POV_## _(A/N: Kai's thoughts are in italics ^_^)

Kai's wandering gaze landed once more on none other than Kari Hiiragizawa as he mentally hit himself on his head for that.

Damn it, what the hell am I doing? Why ARE my eyes always wandering there when I got this…

Kai starred at the dull green book in front of him.

…Ok, not so interesting book but I've got something to do right? So why am I doing this? Why…

Mouth moving a little, Kai smiled slightly at Kari's sleeping figure as her midnight blue hair covered part of her face and she looked exactly like an angel from heaven.

_Angels? When did I start thinking about angels? Oh Kami, did I just smile?!_

Realization dawned on Kai like a big wave of water as the boy blinked his eyes in surprise and astonishment.

_But it can't be! I'm not supposed to have emotions! Me, Kai Hiwatari, smiled just now? I must be dreaming! Emotions are for weaklings and I am not weak!_

+Welcome to Little Voice Institution for hopeless teenagers in love+

_Shut up!_

Kai fumes silently at his little voice.

_What do you want now? Haven't you pestered me enough last night?_

+Well… I was thinking that the term 'hopeless teenagers' refers to you Kai+

_Your point being?_

+Tut, tut. This is a serious case. He doesn't even know he's in love…+

_I AM NOT IN LOVE!_

+Issit Kai? Then what do you call the feeling you had whenever you see Kari? The force that causes your gaze to wander towards her every single moment?+

_I…_

+How about the thing that causes you , a HIWATARI, to actually have emotions?+

_… I don't know…_

Kai's blank mind stumbled on an incident that happened an hour ago…

/FLASHBACK/ (A/N: We are still in Kai's POV)

Ray was searching for a comb… Rena was helping him… 

Ray tugged helplessly at his tangled hair, which got lose during the climb, "Oh man, I looked like a gorilla."

"I think Kari has a comb." Rena smiled and said, casting a shadow over the seat in front of her.

_Then she asked Kari for her comb… and Kari took it out of her hair, which she used it to keep her hair up or something…_

Kari raised her eyebrow at the request but after being unable to resist the chibi eyes Rena was giving her, she gave up and reaches up to her hair.

_Her midnight blue hair fell apart and she looked so… beautiful… so elegant with her hair down…_

Kari swung her head to get her hair together and sent a swift look towards Kai as if she knew he was watching.__

Did I blush when she looked at me? Kami, did I?! 

Kari shrugged slightly and turned back to her book, no doubt thinking that she's seeing things.

Kai's mind was already blank by then.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

* * * 

(A/N: Yeah, ending there. Kai needs a _little_ time to sort out his thoughts… *grins*)

~EIGHT HOURS LATER~  

The plane landed safely at the airport in America as a smiling Mr Dickinson received them at the foyer.

"We made it!" Max exclaimed, turning into his hyper mode, " Can you believe it? I'm in my hometown!" (A/N: Er, I'm gonna leave Maxxie's mum out of this fic. If I'm gonna include all the details, this fic will be way too long… ^_^;)

"That's cool Max, then you can take us around." Kate said, smiling happily now that they finally reached America.

"Why don't we talk this over dinner after we reach the hotel?" Mr Dickinson asked kindly as he led the Bladebreakers and Radicalz to the cars waiting outside for them.

"Did someone say dinner?" Tyson asked, jerking his head up.

"Yeah, in fact I did, we are having buffet for dinner Tyson." Mr Dickinson replied.

Tyson was out of sight in a blink of an eye and everyone sweatdrop.

"I bet the buffet's gonna be cleared by him since he didn't eat anything since morning." Kenny muttered knowingly as the rest of the teams followed the black figure to the cars.

* * *

~AT THE HOTEL~

The Radicalz scanned around as they examine their hotel suite for their stay in America. 

"Not bad for two weeks stay." Rena commented as she looked at the room she and Kari would be sharing. It was twice the size of the rooms they stayed in during their stay in Japan and the rest of the rooms (three others) were as good as this.

It happens that it was decided that the Bladebreakers and Radicalz would each get a suite in the hotel for their stay and it was much bigger than they had expected it to be,

The suite consisted of three rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a large dinning area in the middle.

"Kari?" Rena asked when she realized that Kari was quieter than she normally is. /Something is wrong…/

"Huh?" Kari exclaimed, falling back to earth, " Gomen nasaii, I didn't catch you."

"You're drifting off Kari, its so unlike you." Rena asked as she sat beside the leader.

"… I was thinking of something." Kari replied a flatly. /Damn, this is so unlike me…/

Rena frowned, seriously worried for her friend. They had been best friends for as long as she could remember and she knows Kari better than anyone else. Now she thinks there's a problem, there must be one.

"Come on Kari, I know only too well. Tell me what you were thinking about just now." 

Kari sighed. /I can never hide anything from Rena…/

"Well?" Rena prompted.

"I… am feeling very… weirdly beside this… guy." Kari finished, bitting her lips.

Rena smiled, already knowing what she's thinking, " You mean Kai huh?"

Kari blushed and nodded, " I'm not sure why Rena, its just that I have this feeling whenever he's near…"

Rena placed her hand over Kari's shoulders and grinned, " Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yeah." Came the quiet reply.

"Now how does buffet sounds to you? We better get there before Tyson gets all the food." Rena joked, pulling her friend up.

"Sounds good." Kari replied, moving back to her old self, " Let's call the others."

Rena smiled at a sudden thought as they walked out of their room. /Our cold leader is in love…/

* * * 

~IN THE RESTURANT~

"Okay, I officially lost my appetite." Kenny announced when Tyson returned to the table for the fourth time with plates full of everything you could get from the buffet.

"Wha'ca'tolkin'abot'chiev'… Ica'thep'itifi'mbor'wit'abi'appe'ite!" Tyson shouted with his mouth full and bits of food started flying towards Kenny. (A/N: Roughly translated using Tyson's Full Mouth dictionary, it means 'What cha talking about chief… I can't help it if I'm born with a big appetite')     

Kenny dived under the table a second too late and got a face full of it.

"TYSON!" Kenny screamed and as Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"Sorli'chiev' Tyson said again and Joy, who was beside Kenny, duck behind him. (A/N: Translation: 'Sorry chief'.)

Kenny stared murderously at Joy who shrugged and stick out her tongue mischievously, " Better you than me."

"ARGH!" Kenny shouted when he realized that some of the food had landed on his laptop and ran to the restroom frantically. (A/N: Lesson learnt: NEVER bring laptop to dinner with Tyson and always bring shield unless you can duke like Joy can. Having Tyson's Full Mouth dictionary helps too ^_~)

* * *

~AN HOUR LATER~

Everyone finally managed to finish their dinner safely after Kai and Kari flared up when the food fly towards them and decided that Tyson had enough food already.

"I think we should let Tyson up now, Mr Dickinson said he had something to announce to us and he's coming Tyson." Max asked the two leaders nervously as he tried to help his pal out of this sticky business.

"Ask him if he's still hungry Max." was Kari's reply. 

Max nodded and looked under the table, "Er, they wanted me to ask you whether you are still hungry Tyson."    

The figure shook his head vigorously and Max came up with the reply.

Kari smirked and sent a questioning look towards Kai. Kai rolled his eyes and nodded. (A/N: When it comes to torturing Tyson, they don't seem to be embarrassed in each other's presence after all. *shrug* That's the joy of Tyson Torture ^_^) 

"Okay, let him up." Kari replied and Max immediately untied his friend who shot up indignantly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY…" Tyson started but stopped abruptly when two blades were aiming right at his face.

"Still hungry Tyson?" Kai asked, preparing to launch, " And what did you say just now?"

Tyson gulped and shook his head intensely.

"Good."

Just then, Mr Dickinson appeared and sat down at the side of the table, smiling.

"I just received the letter from the America Beyblade Association about the competition's venue, date and time." He said showing the two leaders the letter. (A/N: Yeah, they were sitting together but we'll come back to this at the near end of this chapter ^_~)

~Letter: (A/N: Spare me. I have NEVER been to America before)

**Mr Dickinson **

**Organizer of Team Bladebreakers and Radicalz**

**Grand America Hotel**

**555 S Main St  
Salt Lake City, UT 84111**

**Room 843**

**24th September 2001**

**Mr Terence Wakerman**

**America Beyblade Association (ABA) Chairman**

**(ABA) Office **

**797 S Main St**

**Salt Lake City, UT 83083**

**Dear Mr Dickinson**

World Beyblade Competition (Second Round) Venue, Date and Time 

**The venue of the World Beyblade Competition Second would be at America Stadium on the 26th of September 2001 at 1200. Competitors are encouraged to come an hour early for registration.**

**Also, as part of the tradition, there would be an opening ball in the Grand Hall tomorrow at 1900. All bladers are expected to attend it. The dress code for this occasion is formal.**

**We hope to see you tomorrow.**

**Sincerely**

**Terence Wakerman**

(A/N: A big thanks to my English teacher Mr. Chng for repeatedly forcing me to practise formal letter writing [Although it looks a bit weird when loaded on the site…] I owe you one but that doesn't mean I like doing all those stuff… *shrug* Why am I writing this anyway? ^_^;)

* * *

Kari sweatdrop after reading the letter and blinked weakly. /Dress code for this occasion is formal… that means I'll have to… Kami!/

Kai turned to look at Kari strangely when he noticed her weird reaction but immediately turned away when Kari suddenly turned towards his direction as well.

Both parties blushed slightly, scolding themselves for looking over. /WHAT WAS I THINKING?!/

The silent was broke when the rest of their teammates began asking them what did the letter said.

"Match. 26th. 11am. Ball. Tomorrow. Formal." 

"Kari?" Rena whispered, nudging her friend on her arm, " I think when they ask for brief, they didn't wanted it to be this brief."

Apparently no one managed to understand the six words and Kari, shrugging, shoved the letter towards the rest of them.

~FIVE MINUTES LATER~

"You mean a ball?! As in this party where you have to wear dresses and dance with partners?!" Kate exclaimed as everyone looked up from the letter.

Kari nodded, " Yeah, and by the looks of it, its compulsory that we all go or else we might be disqualified or something."

"Yeah I agree." Ray said, returning the letter to Mr Dickinson..

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to digest the piece of news.

"Er… guys?" Tyson's voice ran through the silence and everyone looked at him, irritated as he just interrupted their thoughts.

"Does anyone know how to dance here?"

Half of the group froze at the question, suffering from a serious sweatdrop, " Damn." They all whispered and Tyson looked relieved.

"Guess I'm not the only one after all." He said cheerfully, looking at his teammates.

"I know how." Ray said, blinking, " I remember learning sometime when I was young I think."

"Me too." Rena added in, " Although I don't think I'm pretty good at it."

Mr Dickinson smiled and chose this time to interrupt, "Why don't you two teach the rest of the team?" he asked them.

Ray and Rena shrugged, " Yeah sure." Rena replied, "If you all think I'm up to it." 

Ray nodded and the group (A/N: Most of them.. guess who didn't?) cheered in excitement.

"I guess we're saved from embarrassment tomorrow." Kenny said, wiping the cold sweat off his forehead. (A/N: I dunno when he got back but I reckon I tortured him enough for this chapter ^_^ I still prefer Tyson Torture)

Everyone mumbled their agreement and Ray grinned.

"So who's in?" he asked, somehow already knowing who's 'out'. /*shrug* You don't need to be psychic to predict this/

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Joy, Kate and Claire raised their hands without hesitation while their two leaders hmphed.

"I'm going back to my room." Kari announced after a while, when Ray and Rena began telling them the ones who were interested the plan for tomorrow.

They had planned to meet four hours before the ball to practise for three hours, leaving an hour to prepare and change their clothing, which Mr Dickinson had already ordered for them.

"Yeah, sure Kari." Rena replied, throwing her the keys.

Kari caught it easily and turned away, walking toward their suite. /Fancy being so excited over a ball/ she thought, rolling her eyes, /and a dress? EWW!/

Kai left a minute later, claming that he had better things to do than this.

For once Tyson didn't seem to flare up at this sight, " Let them go," he said, smirking, " When they can't dance tomorrow they'll make a fool out of themselves."

"Actually…" Rena started, wondering how to phrase it, " Kari already knows how to dance a lot better than me and I think Kai knows too… well, since he's from such a rich family."

"WHAT?!" Tyson's mouth dropped and he scowled. /Damn, I lost another chance to embarrass them/

Rena giggled at his reaction, " Well, I guess we will meet at the music room in this hotel tomorrow at six in the evening and we have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, if not WE are the ones who will be making a fool out of ourselves." Ray added in.

Everyone shrugged and muttered goodnight as the two teams separated and went back to their suites.

=MEANWHILE= (A/N: Just an add-in, I can't resist it ^_^)      

Kai clenched his teeth as his little voice continues laughing as it had for the past few minutes.

+YES! I did it!+

/WHAT?!/ Kai thought irritated, as he was not in the mood to argue with his little voice.

The scene of Kari dancing in dress had been replayed in his mind over and over again as the news he just received twirled around his mind.

+Hehe…+

/WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!/ (E/N- *meep* Scared; angry Kai…)

+Kari's little voice is now the assistant manger of Little Voice Institution for hopeless teenagers in love and you two are our first case+

Kai sighed and sank into his bed in exhaustion.

* * *

~THE NEXT DAY~ 6 pm [Music Room]

"Come on Kari, help us please!" Rena's voice rang through the room as she tugged an unwilling Kari into the room.

"NO! Get someone else to do it or use a tape!" Kari struggled and tried to escape from her grasp.

"We don't have one Kari and you're our only hope! Please~!" Rena pleaded, blinking her eyes.

"No, no. Not that eyes!" Kari muttered. /Damn, she always uses that on me/

Rena showed Kari two huge, sparkling, Kawaii Chibi puppy eyes and shouted once again, " PRETTY PLEASE~! With lots of sugar and strawberries?"

Kari sighed and finally gave up, " FINE!" she exclaimed, walking towards the piano, " I'll play this damn thing for you."

"With singing too?" Rena pleaded again.

"What the~" 

Rena showed her the puppy eyes again and Kari gave up, " Why should I ever let this get over me…" she muttered and turned to the piano.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu Kari-chan!" Rena piped and rushed over to the rest of the team, " Let's start now! Ray and I will show you once, after that we'll try it all together okay?" she asked.

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Joy, Kate and Claire nodded. They had all drew lots just now to decide who shall pair with whom and the results were this: (A/N: And its pretty obvious)

Tyson and Joy

Max and Kate

Kenny and Claire

Rena grinned, " Good, and Kari will be in charge of the music." She added and Kari rolled her eyes.

"Music please." Rena signalled as Kari started playing and singing to one of the songs she was most familiar with.

**_Somewhere out there_**

**_Beneath the pale moonlight…_**

Ray and Rena began dancing gracefully throughout the room as the others stared, dazed by both their dancing and Kari's beautiful singing.

**_Someone's thinking of me_**

**_And loving me tonight…_**__

As if the music's irresistible, the rest of them started dancing naturally with their partners, smiling happily.

**_Somewhere out there  
Someones saying a prayer…_**

Flashes of memory began to flow through Ray's mind as he dances though the familiar steps, holding Rena's hands.

**_That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there…_**

/FLASHBACK/ (A/N: With music *sigh dreamily*)

"Left, right, left right…" Little Ray whispered as he held the other's hand.

**_And even though I know  
How very far apart we are…_**

They were in the midst of trees and the birds were chirping even as they danced.****

**_It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star…_******

"Uh huh," The girl whispered back softly as she followed the beat, her raven hair swinging to and fro.

**_And when the night wind  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby…_**

"Yeah, that's right." Ray felt himself saying, leading her, " There, you got it already."

**_It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky…_**

The little girl smiles happily and blinked her golden eyes, " Yes! I did… Ahh!" she shouted, when she stumbled over a tree root and both of them fell over.

**_Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through…_**

The pair laughed as little Ray announced, "Leaf fight!" and threw a clump of leaves towards her.

**_Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there…_**

The girl giggled and threw another clump towards him and their laughter echoed in the silent forest…

**_Out where dreams come true~_****__**

/END OF FLASHBACK/ 

(A/N: For midi on this song 'Somewhere Out There' from Beauty and the Beast, go to []Enjoy ^_^, it's the only song I like in my entire choir file.)

Ray fell back to reality when he heard Rena whispered into his ears happily and their face got REAL close, " I guess everyone's a natural…"

Ray blushed slightly at their close contact and turned towards his others team mates. Sure enough, all of them were dancing as if they had knew how to all their lives.

"Yeah, they looked so happy…" Ray replied, looking back at her.

Rena smiled and the pair once again continued their dance in the melodious music.

* * *

=AT THE SAME TIME=

_##_Kari's POV_##_

::It had been a long time since you played the piano haven't you?:: her little voiced asked, giggling as Kari's hands went across the keyboard expertly. (E/N- Grr… She plays the paino better than me. XP)

/Yeah/ Kari replied mentally, smiling at the sight in front of her. She had stopped singing a long time ago and only continued to play the tune since everyone was to absorb to notice.

::Oh yeah, by the way, I have something to tell you::

/What?/ 

::Make sure you are prepared so you won't stumble on your keys::

/Duh, I played this at least a thousand times if you dun mind/

::Okay then. Dun say I didn't warn you::

/Just spit it out will you!/

::Kai's behind you::

"BANG!" The piano screeched as Kari hit the wrong key and everyone turned to look at her curiously. 

Kari blushed deeply and fortunately managed to get back on track.

/Damn, how long has he been there?/ Kari asked desperately.

::Since you started singing I guess::

/What?! And you didn't tell me?!/

::I was on orders::

/You… what?! Orders?/

The little voice chuckled and Kari could almost imagine it smirking.

::Yesh ma'am. ORDERS::

/But…/ Kari wanted to ask whose orders was it but Rena's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nine o'clock. Time to stop!" She said, looking at her watch and everyone stopped in their steps.

"Aww," Tyson said, scowling, " We don't need an hour to get ready!"

"We do Tyson." Ren told him as she grinned and Kari suddenly felt two arms grabbing her along her hands.

"Time to change Kari." Rena whispered, grinning evilly.

Kari sweatdrop. "Okay, no way and I going to change into THAT! First the piano and now this!"

Rena and Kate didn't reply as the two girls dragged their leader back to their suite, smirking.

"Huh?" Tyson voiced out his thoughts, "Gee, why are you girls so excited anyway?"

"Because it's probably the only time you EVER see Kari in a dress." Joy giggled and followed Rena and Kate.

"Kari usually said she'll rather die than to be seen outside in a skirt but in this case, she doesn't have a choice and WE are to make sure she stays in it." Claire added and rushed after Joy as well.

Tyson sweatdrop, "Gee, I guess I'll NEVER understand girls…" he muttered out loud and Max placed his hands over his shoulders.

"You know what buddy? Me neither."

All the boys shook their head and headed back to their suite.

* * *

**Darkpsychic:** End of chapter! Wow, that was long huh? I tried three new things in this chapter! A record break for my longest chapter, a POV style and flashback with song ^_^, hope you guys like it!

**Chibi Shadow:** Chi! (Yeah!)

**Darkpsychic:** Oh yeah, I'm not going to rant a lot now since my beta-reader is waiting to edit this chapter ^_^ so now let's go on to the review corner!

=Review Corner=

**IceBlade740****-** Wah! You're the first again ^_^ Arigato! You're da best! Sugar for me too! I'm addicted to it since my mum refuse to offer me caffeine -_-;; so sugar is the next best thing that can keep me hyper! Hope you like this chapter but heh, Kai and Kari didn't get to dance because I didn't have the time. Gomen nasaii! I'll do that next chapter! *grin evilly*  

**Lil-** Kai and Kari huh? Yeah, there seem to be plenty this chapter and its gonna get a lot more the next chapter. *whispers* Kissing? ^_~ Sooner than you think.

**Diaboro-** OI! You are in the same class as me so you should know how busy I am right? *stares* Unlike you, I actually hand in my homework ^_^ Hehe, Kenny torture yes. Dizzi missing no, coz it would cause chaos and three extra chapters. Tee-hee.

**kai/mushra girl-** Mmm… that certainly sounds nice, I'll keep that in mind the next time they get pizza for lunch ^_^ I think I'll let Kai have to honour since he makes the most sarcastic remarks *grins* PS: If you want Kai, you might have to snatch with my cousin… *shrug* She's a big Kai fan and wanted to bribe me to write a story on her and Kai -_-;;

**Lightpowers-** Yeah! Double digit and double the long! That means you got double the work! Thanks for everything! I owe you one ^_^ PS: And you didn't realise that I wrote swimming trunks and 'trucks' the last chapter did cha? *nudge nudge poke poke* I corrected the mistake already ^_^ It seems that no one (except one) had noticed it…

**ShadowPhoenix-** Well they can't read each other's thoughts you see, its just THEIR own  thoughts, just lazy to type 'he thought, she thought' all over again.

**Becky-** Gee thanks! I hope I hear from you again this chapter and I didn't disappoint you! Aurevoir ma nouvelle amie too ^_^ More Kai and Kari liked you wanted *grins*

**Katya-** Thank you! Oh yeah, your character coming next chapter ^_^ so look out for it!

**Jessica (or Jasmine)-** ^_^ Thanks for reading and wow! I have a fan?! That's so unbelievable! Hope you like this chapter too!

**BlackDranzer-** Yeah, I know it should have been longer but I didn't have time ya see. Now this chapter is what we call long… Tyson torture is definitely the part which I enjoys typing the most (and Kai/Kari , Ray/Rena scenes) Thankx for reading!

**BlackDranzer-** Erm, I'm not sure whether you two are the same person but I think I should just reply to both. [Tyson/Joy-Kai/Kari-Ray/Rena-Max/Kate-Kenny/Claire]? Well, that was the original idea but I gave it up since its too tedious. I think I should just develop two couples thoroughly than to write crap for every couple. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter!

**Kitty-** Yeah, that was part of their idea and I'm gonna let them each discover each other's in a VERY special incident. Mmm… probably Chapter 12 and I've gone back to torturing Tyson! It's the best ^_^ Ray and Rena gonna be back real soon (Did cha notice those weird flashbacks Ray was having? Its actually bits of his and Rena's past)

**DunkmoonX-** Uh huh, I did ^_^

**troublemaker2-** Yeah I know you! We always chat online remember ^_^ Its amusing that its damn hot here and there at your side, its damn cold *grins* Thankx for revewing and for the good luck! I passed the last exams with flying colours (I got pretty good grades, probably my best) but I'm having another one (This time is major) next month. *sigh*

**Tifa May Tari-** Really?! I was reading through it yesterday and I thought its pretty bad (Ya know, my first attempt and things like that…) I'm glad you liked it ^_^ The last chapter's ending wasn't a very good one ^-^; I was kinda in a rush. Hope this is better. I don't like to do cliffies since its pretty annoying.

**scarlet diamonds-** Thanks for the compliment! I hope you like this one too! ^_^

**Bleak Destiny-** Yeah, *embarrassed* You're the only one who noticed I think ^_^ You got sharp eyes. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!

**Aiko-** Gee thanks! Hope you like this chapter too! Its my longest creation!

**Kitty-** I updated didn't I? Although it's a bit late ^_^;; Tee-hee. Hope you like this chapter!

**New Hope-** The story's not over yet. Chapter 10 is now out and I hope you like it! (And about the spelling problem, I'm mildly dyslexic so I can't help it BUT I do have a beta reader for this ^_^ *grins*)

**moon3-** Arigato! Thanks for all the reviews! It must have taken you a lot of time and they made me so happy! I hope you like this chapter too! Kai/Kari 4eva!

**mezurashii san-** Chapter 10 is finally out ^_^;; Sorry I took so long and I hope you like it! PS: For Kai and Kari cuteness: Look at chapter *grins*

**blossum-** Thankx! But as I always (or did I just say a few times?) I didn't really liked my first chapter but I'm glad you liked it! (This shows that what I wrote isn't crap after all… ^_^)

**bvncghnmch-** Mmm, I've gone back top torturing Tyson since he's the best target! Thankx for reviewing!

***~anonymouslikethingy~*-** *fans* Are you all right? Hey?! *sees Kai in swimming trunks* Tee-hee… *faints along*

**MysticAngel4-** Hehe, yeah, Kai likes Kari ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter! 

**Anonymousthing-** Yeah, I'm coming to that part. Read towards the end for the answer. Your truth and Dare fic?! Me?! I'm honoured! Can I?

**Lisa-** Here! The next one's here! Tanks for the review and I hope you like this!

**mezurashii san-** Yep, I updated didn't I? (*shrug* If not you wun be reading this ^_^;;;) Thanks for the review!

**Hiddendragon-** Hey I was busy! *sulk* I updated didn't I? Hehe, just joking! Hope you like this chapter!

**lamer2004-** My friend here in school who stumble upon this story… I'm not replying you ^_^ Tee-hee since I see you EVERY SINGLE DAY and the fact that you are just next to me…

**Coppelia-** Yeah, I did. With a touch of Ray/Rena as well. I'm not sure whether they will be sharing a bed again and this definitely won't be an R since FF.net are removing all the R fics or something like that… *sigh* Anyone who receive the petition please sign!

**Lily-** Hehe, I continued already ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!

**Justafan-** Thank you! *sniff* All you reviewers are great! Hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Darkpsychic:** Okay, that was long! Thank you all for reviewing! I now have a total of 140 reviews! Thank you so much! *bows* You guys make my day! Thank you! 

**Chibi Shadow:** |\|ow pl3@5e R3@d tE|-| v.1 (\/3ry 1|\/|P0r+4|\|t) R4n+ C0|\/|1|\|G |\|3T. |)4RkpSYChiC @5Sur3$ +|-|at 1+$ |\|0THIng bOri|\|9 @|\||) Pur3ly 1MpoRt4|\|T. (Translation: Now please read the V.I (Very important) rant coming next. Darkpsychic assures that its nothing boring and purely important.)

~V.I (Very important) Rant~

Okay, I have three things to tell you guys and I'll make it short and sweet kay?

First…

If anyone of you guys want to be in my fic please sent the following information through your review.

Name:

Personality: 

Look: (Hair colour etc)

Male or Female:

Bit Beast and description: (Name, what type etc)

Attacks:

Blade colour:

Person you would like to battle the most in Bladebreakers or Radicalz:

E-mail: (So I can e-mail you if I need anything else)

Also, I welcome all suggestions to how I can improve my fic and how the story CAN goes (I might not use it because I have my own set of plot) Flames are welcome but please be creative! Give me things like 'Your story sucks' or some foreign language are gonna be ignored. At least give me a REASON why it sucks right?

Second…

Me here, is mildly dyslexic so I might make VERY silly spelling mistakes here and there. Forgive me for that and trust me, me and my beta reader really tried VERY hard to check through the whole fics and we are not perfect so we might miss a few. Thanks to all who didn't hate this fic because of my spelling ^_^ I really can't help it… *sigh*

Last…

I might not be updating til late October since both my beta reader and I got major exams coming and I really have to do well for these because it decides what subjects I'll have to take next year (Yeh know, either the real popular ones or the sucky ones… you get good grades, you get to choose, you get bad, you take what's left in the dump)

For more information, read my newly updated profile! If you guys really want to know what happened (and you can't wait that long) you can e-mail me and I might reveal a little to you ^_^ when I reply (and come to think of it, I always do ^_~ Can't resist it *grins*)

**Japanese Words I always use in my chapters: **(A/N: Just in case you don't understand)

Gomen Nasai- Sorry

Arigato (Or Arigato Gazaimasu)- Thank you.

Nani- What

Baka- idiot (Kari might use this a lot)

Omae o korosu – I am going to kill you (Heero's favourite words ^_^ I lent it to Kai)

Heero no Kawaii ~ Kai no baka- *grins evilly* Try figuring out ^_^

**Darkpsychic:**That's all folks! *holds a charging Kai away from her* 

**Kai:** How dare you! Me baka? First you lock my in your closet and now this! YOU..mmmmmppppp

**Darkpsychic:** *covers Kai's mouth* R+R and I'll try my VERY best to get Chapter 11 out as soon as I finish my exams! Check out my updated profile, I got some news for ya ^_~ Cya! 

* * *  


	11. Message

**Message:**

Yo minna-san! dodges random item thrown at her Gomen Nasai to those who had hoped this was the next chapter and for disappearing for thinks one year? I'm really really sorry for doing that, but apparently a lot of stuff had happened these months… Here are some of them

10 months ago,

Darkpsychic smiling at the chapter she just typed and saved the file.

Me: Yes! That was chapter 12, all done and ready to load… I can upload them during my exams when I'm busy…

One week and a few days later,

Computer: boom

And then it died and I lost all my files… along with some plots I was developing when the plot bunnies came…

Me: sniff Now they all went away…

#That's not all…#

One month later,

Darkpsychic once again smiling at the repaired computer… She clicked the internet and dialed up…

Computer screen: Your computer will restart in one minute…

And the countdown clock appeared…

Me: sweatdrop The worm virus…

#That's not all either#

My mum: WHAT?! THE COMPUTER IS SPOILED AGAIN?!

Me: Er… yeah…

My mum: stares Den go fix it yourself, I'm not sending it for fixing anymore.

Me: #&!$&!

So after I send my PC to my friend Andy who failed to fix it and sending it to my dad's friend and failed to fix it as well, I got a new motherboard and RAM thingy…

And till now the internet connection is still as unstable…

sigh

To those who thought I was making this up I'm not… Ask Diaboro.

Besides that I've also been busy with my schoolwork (I'm taking 9 subjects) and my martial arts training – taekwondo…

So… That was how I spend my 2004…

Gomen again for not updating, now that my computer is well… sort of fix, I'll update ASAP, I swear it on… er, Kai. Okay?

Thank you all for supporting me in the past and I hope I had not lost all my reviewers!! I've made a promise at the starting of the fanfiction that I'll finish this no matter what and I'll keep my promise to the end… Once again, Sorry and thank you for everything... ) Look out for the next chapter!!

PS: Those who had sent me mails last year, including all your character info, I'm sorry to say I either didn't receive them (because my e-mail account was disabled and activated all the time) or I lost them when the computer crashed… So… Please send again -- Gomen ne…

PPS: Oh yah… please add me in friendster (www. friendster. com) ) My 'big brother' is helping me keep a look on the account so if you PM me there the message won't get deleted because of inactive accounts… so well, hope you can add me there instead… Mmm… I should warn you all, this 'big brother' of mine likes to play pranks on me… so if you receive weird message from my friendster account, ignore them

PPPS: grins Anyone who lives in Singapore and wish to join taekwondo? I welcome you to my club! You can either train at Jurong Spring Community Centre or Yew Tee Community Centre… PM me for more details! And if you do drop by there, look for the shortest blue tip or blue belt there That's me P

**Special Message:**

Cheney: Hey Thanks for being the beta-reader for almost all the chapters of this fic! I hope you can still be my beta-reader for the next chapter k? Thanks for everything! You rox!

Ella: I hope you haven't thought that's I've forgotten you! I haven't! Hope you are well all these days I've not talked to you! Thank you for everything, from being a friend to me, sharing my worries and joy You're a great pal Ella, Arigato… You rock gal!

That's all folks! Look out for the next chapter! Love ya guys!

Sincerely,

Darkpsychic

(A.K.A Sabrina, Jerrine, wat so eva)


End file.
